escuela de ineptos
by nikingk
Summary: ¿podras sobrevivir en esta secundaria? o seras victima de goku y sus amigos
1. inicios

HOLA FANFICTEROS SOY NUEVO EN EL FORO Y QUERIA PRESENTARME COMO SEGURO YA LEYERON ME LLAMO

NIKINGk

QUISIERA COMENZAR CON ESTE FANFIC DE DRAGON BALL

DENOMINADA ESCUELA DE INEPTOS

Bueno sin más que decir comenzamos

DIA 1

Goku: ahhhhhh {bostezo} será mejor que me levante o llegare tarde dijo el joven saijan mientras miraba el reloj que daban las 6:30

Después de hablar solo como todo un friki que es

Abuelo Gohan: Goku a desayunar

Después de cepillarse y bañarse este bajo a desayunar

Raditz: Apúrate que llegaremos tarde come rápido

Y así como lo dijo su hermano mayor Goku comió a velocidad luz

AbueloGohan: Goku hoy es un día muy importante tu primer día en tu nueva escuela, sabes yo estudie hay en mi juventud si encuentras a mi viejo maestro lo saludas eh se llama muten roshi

Goku: si abuelo ¿y donde esta papa y mama?

Raditz: están de viaje de negocios como siempre y ya deberíamos irnos se nos hace tarde ¡

Goku: cierto adiós abuelo nos vamos

AbueloGohan: adiós pásenla bien, pero antes no quieren escuchar la historia de cómo conocí al maestro roshi

Goku: (ya comenzó este viejo) no gracias abuelo ya nos lo contas… pero fue interrumpido por su abuelo

AbueloGohan: yo era un joven idiota, como tu Goku, pero tenía ambición y blablá bla bla

Raditz: ahí no {agarrando a Goku y saliendo corriendo}

(N/a: de ahora en adelante solo pondré Gohan)

Gohan: ya me dejaron solo otra vez

15 minutos de correr a la secundaria después

Raditz: aquí estamos en la majestuosa escuela templo de kami

Era una escuela común y corriente solo que en el centro tenía una torre que era más

Grande que godzila con esteroides parecía, no, llegaba hasta el cielo se dice que arriba esta la oficina del director que se llama igual que la escuela (lo que hace la codicia)

Raditz: oye recuerdas lo que te dije

Goku: si lo recuerdo

(Flash back)

Estaban corriendo como isain bold hacia la escuela puesto a que habían prohibido volar en las calles desde aquel fatídico día pero eso lo recordaremos en otro momento

Se veía a los dos saiyan ir a la escuela cuando de pronto Raditz se detiene y Goku le pregunta confuso

Goku: ¿Por qué te detienes?

Raditz: kakaroto no quiero que sigas avergonzando a la familia

Goku: pero pero

Raditz: pero nada no puedes usar la escusa de que así es tu naturaleza de friki antisocial , y por favor por lo que más amas usa ese cerebro más pequeño de una nuez y ya no seas una vergüenza para todos los idiotas

Goku: hare lo que pueda ok?

Raditz: está bien con eso basta, y ahora corre que llegaremos tarde

Y salieron corriendo

Fin de mi primer (flash back)

Goku quedo muy pensativo para no decir idiotizado

En eso suena el timbre

Todos los alumnos se estaban reuniendo en el gimnasio para el discurso de presentación dado por el director kami-sama

Kami: buenos días ESCORIAS espero que estén disfrutando este día de clases

Se oyeron bastantes quejidos de la multitud

Kami: bueno bueno espero que al menos se enfoquen en su educación ok por otro lado les daré un regalo de bienvenida por el día de hoy no habrá clases para que conozcan las instalaciones y a los estudiantes pero antes les presentare a los maestros

Primero el maestros de historia universal el maestro kaiyo-sama y paso al frente el sujeto azul de las antenas

Segundo a el maestro de educación física muten roshi y paso un viejo con una gorra y un silbato

Tercero al maestro y vice director el señor míster po-po el les enseñara arte

Cuarto el maestro patriarca o como algunos le dicen gran patriarca él les enseñara música

La maestra uranai baba la ella les enseñara ciencias

El maestro ox Satán el les enseñara contabilidad

El maestro picoro que les enseñara biología

Y por último el maestro tao pai pai que les ensañara matemática

Kami: si tienen alguna duda se las podrán preguntar a la presidenta del club de arquería, música, matemáticas y orientadora estudiantil Juuhachigou o como otros prefieren llamarla 18

En eso 18 paso al estrado y se oyeron silbidos y piropos de la multitud

18: idiotas bueno esto es todo váyanse

Goku estaba sorprendido la mayoría de esos profesores eran como de su familia en serio que faltaba los viejos compañeros

Y como cualquier fanfic que se respete justo eso sucedió

Goku primero sentía un escalofrió como si estuviera en una película de miedo era como una mirada siniestra

¿?: Hola Goku-san como has estado

Eso lo explicaba todo

Goku: hola krilin-san yo bien y tu

Krilin: sinceramente impactado por lo de tu accidente de vuelo desde entonces he tenido que correr desde la isla hasta cualquier parte

Goku yo veo que todavía tienes ese ceño fruncido y esa voz respetuosa ji ji algún día volveré a ver esas cejas sin fruncir

Krilin: sigue soñando Goku-san

Goku: oye no has visto a más del grupo: p

Krilin: claro que si a vegeta-san, launch-san, tien-san, chaoz-san, yamcha-san, marón-san, obviamente a Juuhachigou-san y a cof cof (tos) a bulma-san dijo con un tono algo precavido pero sin quitar el ceño fruncido

Goku: no te preocupes aun sigue seguimos siendo amigos no? Dijo con su típica pose con la mano en la nuca

A krilin le salió una gota en la sien

Krilin se me olvidaba (saco un artefacto del bolsillo que parecía a un poke dext y apunto la cámara hacia Goku

Krilin: vaya Goku tu fri "ki" está muy alto se nota que entrenas tus habilidades de friki verdad

(Sobre el fri "ki "se los explico luego)

¿?: Sabía que los entraría aquí frikis de mierda

Goku: ha vegeta ya tenía miedo de que con tu reputación no te hubieran dejado entran en esta escuela y te hubieran dejado en una correccional jajajajaajaja dijo en saijan mas estúpido de todos

Vegeta: jajá muy gracioso Kakaroto jajajaajja, pedazo de insecto jajajajajajajaajaja

Goku: no me digas Kakaroto suena tonto dijo poniendo cara de menso

Vegeta: como tú

Y antes que siguieran hablando en más pequeño de ellos hablo

Krilin: buenos días Vegeta-san no crees que es muy temprano para empezar a pelear

Vegeta: ay no el enano respetuoso aléjate de mí, insecto dijo poniendo cara de asco

Krilin: al menos no me mandaron al campamento de las mariposas jajá se rio sin gracia y sin quitar su ceño fruncido

Vegeta: no me lo recuerdes insecto fue la experiencia mas traumante de mi vida dijo temblando el pelo de piña

Krilin y Goku se rieron como dos monos con cocaína…bueno solo Goku, krilin se rio pero sin ánimo y por supuesto sin mover las cejas

Vegeta: ya ya perdedores díganme si has aumentado su fri "ki" para poder limpiar el piso con ustedes

Goku: eso quiero verlo

Krilin: por cierto Vegeta hay un gusano en tu hombro

Vegeta: donde haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y en saijan bajo salió corriendo como niña avergonzada y todos quedándosele viendo

Goku: bien hecho Krilin ese truco siempre funciona jajajajajajajajajaja dijo muriéndose de la risa

Krilin: cual truco Goku-san el pobre gusano está asustado dijo mientras recogía el gusano del suelo (pobre gusano XD)

Bueno después eso empezaron a recorrer la escuela era hermosa única inigualable eso dirían si fueran arquitectos pues para ellos solo era otro infierno de año parecía una cárcel por todas las rejas con púas que habían

Goku: valla se pasaron con la seguridad este año las otras veces que pase por aquí no habían tanta seguridad…bueno es decir Raditz me dijo que algunos alumnos se saltaban las clases pero esto es exagerado

Krilin: sinceramente esto a mi no me sorprende después de todo no olvides que esta es una escuela para personas especiales con nuestros poderes seres como tú y como yo

Como diría un usuario de cuanto

De repente una persona salvaje aparece que llevaba unas cuentas cajas quien sabe para que

Tantas así que no veía por donde iba justo por ahí estaban pasando Goku y con lo concentrado que es nuestro protagonista (XD) se tropezó con esa persona y las cajas haciendo mierda la ley de gravedad salieron disparadas hacia el cielo

Entonces Goku se dio cuenta de con quien se había tropezado

Goku: bulma dijo sorprendido saijan

Antes de que pudiera responder ella señalo para arriba Goku vatio hacia donde apuntaba la peli azul y vio las cajas que al fin se dignaron a volver al piso pero antes de que tocaran este Goku atrapo todas las cajas 6 en una mano 6 en la otra 2 en el pie y una quedaba en el aire pero como sus manos y un pie estaban ocupados el atajo la ultima con la cola! no lees cosas sin sentido el chico tenía una cola

Bulma: gracias a kami Goku nos le paso nada a mis cajas

Goku: si también me da gusto verte bulma dijo dejando las cajas en el suelo

Bulma: a perdón como estas Goku

Goku: yo bien y tú donde te habías metido no te había visto desde ejem mejor cambiemos de tema Goku: krilin-san me dijo que estabas aquí dijo apuntando a su lado

Bulma: ¿a quién apuntas Goku? ¿Y donde esta krilin?

Goku: ¿de qué hablas esta a… dijo quedándose con la palabra en la boca al ver que no había nadie a su lado movió la mano en la zona del personaje faltante para ver si no era una ilusión y no lo era krilin no estaba ¿Dónde carajo se metió?

Bulma: mira Goku encontré esta nota en el piso

Goku: a ver déjame leer la nota dice:

=Goku-san si lees esto una de dos cosas pasaron o tu cerebro más pequeño que una nuez creció de forma milagrosa y encontraste la nota o bulma-san las encontró por ti

Bueno en fin no estoy ahí por qué haría mal tercio a sí que me voy a conocer las instituciones con todo el respeto krilin orinji=

Bulma: que dice Goku?

Goku: nada interesante solo se fue a conocer la escuela dijo mientras BOTABA EL PAPEL

Mientras en otra parte krilin veía el patio era un lugar sublime comparado con la escuela estaba al aire libre tenia arboles que daban una sensación de libertad

¿?: Aun te gustan los espacios abiertos krilin-kun

Krilin: Juuhachigou-san dijo volteando para ver a la rubia más candente de la secundaria jeje

18: hola enano como te ha ido dijo con una cara que asusta

Krilin: si, también es un gusto verte y prefiero krilin-san dijo siendo lo más respetuoso posible

18: si me vale madres además tu nunca me has dicho 18 siempre hablas con ese tono respetuoso y andas siempre con ese ceño fruncido ya cámbialo no ? dijo en tono burlón

Krilin: bueno si es así te llamare 18-san de ahora en adelante y lo demás tengo motivos sabes? y no tengo que darte explicaciones dijo el más pequeño de los guerreros z

18: no te lo tomes tan apecho enano dijo en tono burlón además tu como eres el que mejor me cae de todo tu grupo y te debo un favor solo te daré un consejo tu numero de la suerte es tres y el género es opuesto adiós krilin-san dijo despidiéndose la androide rubia dejando a un krilin confundido claro el no era un profeso heser layton (anime profesor layton ) pero sabía que la rubia androide tramaba algo bueno sea lo que sea no le prestó tanta atención al asunto y se fue a buscar a sus amigos

Mientras con nuestro gusano fóbico amigo vegeta

No había parado de correr el simple hecho pensar en ese asqueroso gusano lo hacía temer como nunca lo había hecho jajajajajajajaja eso le causaba risa el príncipe de los saijayines ,el rey del saínen y el gore como la decían sus seguidores(amigos¿ si a eso se le puede llamar amistad) teniéndole miedo a un gusano era una vergüenza para su familia si se enteraran …un segundo cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo antes de que se diera cuenta el príncipe cayo pero cayó en algo mojado y salado el mar voltio y se cuenta de que había mujeres y hombres en trajes de baño también surfistas y un salvavidas la playa había tenido tanto miedo que había corrido por toda la ciudad Satán y ni se había dado cuenta y eso que la playa quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad al contrario del colegio vaya le tomaría una eternidad en llegar con la prohibición de no volar luego de esa clara revelación se dio cuenta de algo aun peor playa se estaba moviendo ¡no¡ espera el mar se lo estaba llevando

Vegeta: esto será largo

En otra parte

Ya era hora del almuerzo y como siempre lo saijayines como un agujero negro

Bueno nuestro protagonista se estaba sentando con sus amigos krilin al que había encontrado cuando iba a la cafetería yamcha que estaba espiando en el baño de chicas por lo cual le habían dado una paliza tien y chaoz que estaban meditando afuera y launch que estaba sentada bajo un árbol viendo los, todos cupieron en la mesa una vez empezaron a comer conversaron entre si

Launch: ¿y dime Goku que hiciste durante el verano?

Goku: ummmmm ummm ummmmmm ummmmm dijo con la boca llena

Krilin: Goku-san no seas mal educado traga antes de hablar dijo mientras se quitaba un pedazo de comida que había caído en su perfecto kimono verde en el intento de hablar del saijan

Goku: gomen bueno el abuelo, Raditz y yo fuimos a un lugar llamado montaña paoz y si que fue una locura

(Flash back)

Acababan de llegar el lugar era increíble todo era verde los que Vivian ahí eran amables y bondadosos como siempre sus padres estaban de viajes ni siquiera sabían exactamente en lo que trabajaban bueno en fin habían hecho bastantes actividades como montar caballos, nadar en el rio, ir de compras a una tienda india donde compraron antigüedades pero como siempre algo lo tenía que arruinar

Goku caminaba solo por el pueblo contemplando lo hermosa que era el pueblo, hoy se iban devuelta para ciudad Satán, su abuelo le dijo que fuera a caminar un rato pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo aumentada por un dead note cuando de repente oyó unos sollozos se acerco al callejón del que provenían y al asomar la vio a unos chicos molestando a una niña

Niño1: eres una tonta

Niño2: si y una fea niña de papi decía mientras le jalaba el pelo a la niña

Niña: por favor déjenme en paz decía llorando la niña

Cuando de repente Goku apareció como un héroe a la pelea no podía permitir tal injusticia

Goku: a las niñas se les respeta decía dejando nokaut al niño que le jalaba el pelo a la niña el otro niño viendo esto se fue corriendo lejos

Goku: ¿oye estás bien? pregunto

La niña llorando se le abalanzo a Goku y escondió su rostro en su pecho musculoso

Goku: oye no me gusta ver llorando a la gente ¿dime cómo te llamas? dijo secándole las lagrimas a la chica

Niña: me llamo milk y gracias por salvarme de esos malvados

Goku: yo soy Goku se presento… ¿dime porque te molestaban? dijo mientras se alejaban del callejón dejando el cuerpo del niño mal herido en el suelo

Milk: ellos creen que por que mi papa es rico yo tengo la vida resuelta pero no es cierto mi vida es dura tengo que tomar clases privadas y ser perfecta en todo es tan injusto dijo empezando a llorar (que desequilibrada)

Goku: nadie dijo que la vida fuera fácil pero de eso trata la vida y bla bla bla y un discurso motivacional increíblemente malo y repetitivo pero para aquella niña significaba más que cualquier riqueza … después de eso Goku y Milk se divirtieron por todo el pueblo correteando ,jugando etc. pero llego la hora de decir adiós

Milk: ¿no te puedes quedar? Decía muy triste

Goku: no pero tranquila volveré en vacaciones para que podamos volver a vernos bueno adiós milk

Milk: adiós Goku

(Fin del flash back)

Goku: y así pase el verano ¿y ustedes?

Goku: ¿alguien ha vito a vegeta?

Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera respondes llego vegeta todo mojado, lleno de algas, y olía mal

Goku: por kami vegeta que te paso?

Krilin: si vegeta pareces como si te aplasto un camión

Yamcha: si uno de basura jajá dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz

Tien: si y estas lleno de algas

Launch: que fuiste a la playa a nadar

Vegeta: muy graciosos perdedores

Krilin: sabes al ser nuestro amigo te hace también un perdedor

Vegeta: cállate gusano yo nunca seria amigo de ustedes

Goku: ¿y qué te paso?

Vegeta: no es de tu incumbencia dijo muy molesto

Krilin: bueno por como hueles es obvio que caíste en el mar "ESTO ME RECUERDA A UN PUZZLE" (frase del profesor laytón) según mis cálculos sucedió lo siguiente / vegeta estaba tan asustado por Eduardo/

Vegeta: espera ¿Quién es Eduardo? Pregunto el príncipe interrumpiendo al humano pequeño

Krilin: es que adopte al gusano de la mañana y le puse Eduardo-san explico mostrando al gusano en su hombro… ahora no interrumpas

Vegeta: claro dijo asqueado por el gusano

Krilin: como decía / vegeta-san estaba tan asustado por Eduardo-san que salió corriendo cual nena asustada tanto así que corrió por toda la ciudad sin fijarse que tomo el camino que da hacia la playa a la velocidad que iba seguro se cayó al mar y como esa playa es peligrosa por las áreas que tienen corrientes fuertes vegeta-san cayó en una tan fuerte que lo arraso a mar abierto , por el tipo de algas que lleva en la ropa la cual solo crece en una parte especifica del mar y por la hora que es ( viendo un reloj que tenía en la muñeca ) el único barco que lo pudo sacar fue el de la basura que siempre pasa por ahí a estas horas y eso no fue todo como no podía volar por la ,prohibición Goku ,se tuvo que ir caminado hasta la escuela ¿eso fue lo que paso? ¿Cierto vegeta-san? Termino de explicar krilin

Vegeta: si exacto dijo quedando impresionado por la exactitud de krilin

Tien: valla krilin tanto ver profesor Laytón y Deat Note te está sirviendo

Krilin: oye vegeta-san se me olvidaba dijo sacando el mismo objeto que con Goku y lo apuntaba hacia vegeta… oye vegeta-san tu fri "ki" ha aumentado bastante pero no supera al de Goku-san

Krilin: gracias Tien-san pero lo único que no puedo explicar es esa fea camisa rosa vegeta-san que la agarraste de la basura dijo sonriendo pero sin quitar su ceño fruncido

Se oyeron algunas risas

Vegeta: mira enano no es momento para aplastarte y en cuanto a la camisa ya la traía cuando llegue no me la viste por que traía una chaqueta de cuero negro

Goku: no sabía que te gustaba el rosa vegeta dijo burlón

Vegeta: no es que me guste es que mi mama me lavo todas mis camisas azules con un pañuelo rojo y todo acabo de este color

En eso se oyó el sonido de un gong (no sé si a se escribe) y el piso tembló y todos cayeron encima de otros quedaron así

Tien encima de vegeta con el pie en la cara de Goku

Goku debajo de vegeta aplastando a Yamcha con la mano en la cara de Krilin

Yamcha siendo aplastado por Goku y aplastando al pobre krilin

Vegeta encima de Goku con cabeza en el estomago del insecto digo Yamcha

Krilin el pobre estaba siendo aplastado resistiendo el peso de sus amigos juntos nada fácil

Y Launch de suertuda cayó encima de Tien y por lo tanto encima de todos

Cuando pudieron arreglarse vieron que el sonido venia de afuera y haya iban todos y haya iban ellos claro que como seguía sonando todavía temblando hasta que dejo de sonar pero entonces krilin se dio cuentas de algo

Krilin: ¿Eduardo-san? Dijo con tono preocupado pero sin quitar el ceño fruncido

Yamcha: oye krilin no es tiempo de buscar a tu lombriz hay cosa más importantes como por ejemplo averiguar que fue ese ruido

Krilin: ustedes adelántense yo los alcanzo después dijo y se fue

Todos los demás se fueron a ver de donde provenían los sonidos de gong

Se dirigieron donde todos los estudiantes se estaban dirigiendo al patio

Cuando llegaron vieron a míster Po-po junto al gong con un palo en la mano los estudiantes empezaron a exigirles respuestas pero simplemente dijo esto:

MisterPo-po: silencio por favor estudiantes escuchen a kami-sama dijo apuntando a un altavoz en la pared

Kamisama (altavoz): estudiantes tontos enserio creyeron que los dejaría un día libre jajá eso no va con mi régimen y adivinen no los dejare salir de la escuela… y si sus pequeños cerebros inútiles no lo han captado la única razón por la que los deje estar aquí es para probar las nuevas medidas de seguridad

En eso las rejas de la escuelas se cierran por completo los mismo paso con las ventanas todos estaban asustados como atrapados cual ratón en el laberinto

Kamisama (altavoz): para que vean que no soy tan malo les diré algo hagamos una apuesta

En la institución está escondida una llave que abre toda la escuela para que puedan salir el que la encuentre él y sus amigos tienen toda una semana libre de clases y no necesitan justificativo y va enserio ahora tengo algunas reglas

Primero

Pero antes de que pudiera decir las reglas uno de los grandulones llamado Napa intento volar arriba del muro pero antes de que pudiera cruzar por arriba de la pared choco con algún tipo de muro invisible en el cual se electrocuto y cayó al suelo

Kamisama (altavoz): a ha esa es la primera regla se prohíbe volar e igual no podrán hacerlo es mi primera mejora de defensa muro de energía eléctrica aquel que intente pasar por arriba será electrocutado

En eso otro estudiante llamado Freezer lanzo una bola de ki a la pared la cual reboto y fue directo hacia el por suerte se quito antes de que le diera golpeando y carbonizando un cesto de basura

Kamisama (altavoz): mi segunda defensa muros aprueba de ki Jajaja y mi tercera defensa el gong del dolor por cada hora que pasen aquí jeje suerte a y por cierto el suelo está recubierto con kriptonita a sí que ni piensen cavar y si nadie consigue sacarlos para cuando el final del día ustedes pasaran los 7 días sin recreo jajajajajajajajajajaja suerte

Y sin decir más todos los estudiantes se fueron a buscar la llave

Goku les dijo a todos que buscaran a krilin mientras él se quedaba un rato a pensar

Su hermano le dijo que fuera normal

COMO MIERDA SER NORMAL EN ESTA PINCHE ESCUELA DE LOCOS CON DIRECTORES/DICTADORES, UN GONG DE DOLOR, ESTO DE SALIO DEL CONTROL PERO NO SE IBA A RENDIR EL ERA NARUT…DIGO SON KAKAROTO GOKU NO SE IBA A RENDIR

De repente algo le callo algo en la cabeza lo agarro era una bola de papel la desdoblo y tenía algo escrito lo leyó

=no te preocupes son-kun yo estoy aquí para apoyarte firma una admiradora=

Lo que faltaba una admiradora secreta por kami

Mientras en otro lugar (exactamente en el techo de la escuela)

Se veía una figura sombría a la cual no se le veía la cara y contemplaba al saijan idiota

¿?: Muy pronto son-kun, muy pronto y sin más desapareció

Devuelta a la escena Goku y sus amigos estaban en una de las mesas de la cafetería planeando como escapar antes que se acabara la hora y el tiempo no se podía detener

Yamcha: chicos que haremos no pienso pasar siete días sin recreo dijo preocupado

Launch: ese maldito loco como si no tuviéramos nada que hacer refunfuño la chica bipolar

Goku: es que no tenemos nada que hacer dijo el torpe saijan

Krilin: ¿Eduardo-san? ¿Donde estas? Pregunto preocupado pero sin mover el ceño frunció el enano

Vegeta: gusano deja de preocuparte por el gusano crítico el "príncipe"

Chaos: si verdad dijo mientras aparecía de repente

Todo el grupo menos Tien (QUE SE SEGURO ESTA ACOSTUMBRADO) gritaron cual fangirl de Justin beiber (ESTA MAS QUE CLARO QUE NUNCA VA A MOVER EL CEÑO FRUNCIDO)

Todos: haaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa

Goku: ah uff chaos no hagas eso casi me das un infarto dijo con la mano en el pecho

Chaos: lo siento dijo inexpresivo

Krilin: krilin qué bueno que apareciste quería medir tu fri "ki" dijo sacando el dispositivo de nombre friki dext (que original no)… ha subido pero no esta tan alto, ¿Dónde te habías metido? Pregunto

Chaos: estaba buscando una salida

Yamcha: ¿y qué tal con eso?

Chaos: conseguí una salida por las tuberías pero dudo enserio que alguien pase por ahí después de que napa fuera al baño y lo dejara como uhag que asco dijo el mimo

Krilin: tu número de la suerte es tres y el género es opuesto

Goku: ¿Qué?

Krilin es lo que me dijo 18-san aun no sé lo que significa pero mientras pienso en algo deberíamos buscar algunas forma de escapar el tiempo corre

10:58 a.m 2 minutos para el primer sonido del gong

El grupo se había trasladado a un cuartel de operaciones (un salón) a pensar, escribía las ideas de sus amigos

Hasta ahora solo habían dado 4 iban así

Plan 1

El campo de fuerza se basa en energía eléctrica y el generador debe estar en el sótano el plan era destruir el generador y el campo de fuerza que impedía volar desaparecería

Eso parecía fácil, parecía…

En el sótano tenían que ir con cuidado no sabían con que trampa podía haber escondidas y además si las cámaras así es en este colegio hay cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina y si los veían por ahí seguro activarían un protocolo de seguridad 2 encierro que ¿Cómo sabían eso? Pues no era difícil de averiguar dudaban mucho que al director kami-sama se le haya pasado el detalle de que alguien podía apagar el generador

Se estaban moviendo lentos y seguros

El sótano no era tan difícil de describir era como una mina abandonada el piso era de concreto las cámaras por suerte estaban volteadas hacia el lado contrario a ellos una vez llegaron a una puerta vieja entraron y lo vieron, el generador, su boleto de salida

Era gigantesco como una bomba atómica

Goku: bien vegeta te toca murmuro

Vegeta: ¿Cómo que me toca? ¿Qué piensa que se soy electricista o se desarmar bombas?

Goku: no pusiste ni una idea así que colabora

Vegeta: ya está bien

Cuando vegeta se estaba acercando al generador krilin noto algo

Krilin: espera vegeta {krilin saco una piedra que por alguna razón inexplicable para mortales como nosotros tenia en el bolsillo y la tiro al piso que estaba delante de vegeta y de la nada salió una trampa para osos donde cayó la piedra, en eso vegeta quedo impactado

Vegeta: hay cerquita {y se desmaya hacia atrás}

Goku: wooau estuvo cerca que hacemos

Krilin: hay que seguir el plan dijo decidido

Launch: pero krilin no viste la trampa

Tien: si ¿estás demente o no ves?

Krilin: hay una posibilidad si me lanzan por encima de todas las trampas del pasillo caeré justo en frente el generador, claro que si fallo caeré en las trampas y se activaran las demás trampas y las de las del techo

Entonces el grupo miro hacia arriba y vieron que krilin tenía razón había trampas para oso colgando de cadenas sujetadas de una especie de bola plateada

Krilin: las bolas son imanes que seguro se desactivan con la activación de las trampas del suelo si fallamos nos caerán encima hay que hacerlo ya

Goku agarro a krilin cual balón de futbol y lo lanzo por el pasillo pero mientras volaba por encima de las trampas nuestros héroes tuvieron varias reacciones

Goku estaba al borde del paro cardiaco

Vegeta sequia desmayado cual nenita débil

Launch se comía las uñas

Yamcha ya se había comido las uñas y ahora se estaba comiendo las uñas de Tien

Tien estaba asqueado por su mano llena de saliva

Chaos estaba totalmente tranquilo viendo la hora en su reloj

Krilin aterrizo en el final del pasillo al frente de las trampas y detrás del generador en un pie fue perdiendo el equilibrio

Goku: hay no puedo ver dijo tapándose la cara con las manos solo para luego abrirlas un poco para ver

Vegeta: {desmayado} mami ya esta lista la comida

Tien: pobre

Launch: esto va a doler

Chaos: {mirando la hora}

Pero de milagro krilin se reincorporo y salió bien parado

Todos menos krilin, vegeta y chaos: uffffff

Krilin: bien comenzare a desarmar l abomba digo el generador de energía

Krilin desarmo la tapa la principal y vio tres cables

Une más verde que el profesor picoro. Uno amarillo más que el cabello de un súper saijayines y uno más azul como el pelo de bulma o de Launch

Qué problema cual elegía

Del bolsillo saco una tijera, la mano de krilin empezó a temblar, su cara estaba sudando pero sin quitar el seño fruncido (XD) primero abrió las tijeras y puso en medio del cable amarillo, pero mejor ese no, después fue por el azul, pero le caía mal, así que decidió por el verde su color favorito

Y sin más cerro las tijeras y resulto bueno el generador ya no hacia ruido

Pero lo único que cambio fue que el bombillo que alumbraba el sótano empezó a titilar

Kami-sama (altavoz): Jajaja tontos enserió creyeron que no prevendría eso tengo el verdadero generador aquí en mi oficina en lo alto de la torre el que cortaron era el que respaldaba las luces de la escuela Jajaja por cierto saben qué hora es

Chaos: oh no {mirando su reloj]

El reloj de krilin empezó a sonar era una alarma

Krilin: oh por la Deat note {mirando su reloj}

11:00 primer sonido del gong del dolor

Mientras sonaba la escuela temblaba y el poco equilibrio que tenia krilin se fue a Kira sabe donde al mismo tiempo que la luz del bombillo del foco se apagaba y vegeta se despertaba

Vegeta: ya volví insectos dijo mientras krilin al mismo tiempo caía en las trampas de oso

Goku: hay no {mirando para arriba las trampas de oso que caían}

Y mientras el sótano quedaba completamente a oscuras se oía un grito de dolor en toda la escuela

Todos: hay ya yai

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

En el salón vacio y sin luz entraba el grupo con trampas de oso pegadas en todo el cuerpo

Vegeta: malditos insectos me hacen pasar por cosas tan estúpidas se quejo el más pequeño saijan mientras se quitaba una trampa de oso del trasero

Goku: no te quejes a todos nos duele igual aporto el más estúpido saijan mientras se quitaba una trampa del brazo

Launch: menos mal que todos somos en cierto grado aprueba de cortes

Krilin:{desmayado} ¿Eduardo-san eres tú? (N/a: una quintillonesima krilin no va a mover las cejas nunca o hasta que yo lo diga)

Al pobre le había tocado la peor parte después de que callera al piso le mordieron todas las trampas de oso luego le cayeron la mitad de las del techo y después se encontró con un cable expuesto y se electrocuto

Tien: hay que ejecutar el 2° plan

Todos menos krilin: si

Plan 2

11:30 a.m 30 minutos para el sonar del gong

El plan era suicida, era una locura, una estupidez, era un plan tan descabellado como oír a MICHAEL JAKSON ( N/a:PARA LOS QUE SABEN PRONUNCIAR INGLES SE DICE MAIKL Jackson )fumando crack ,era algo digno de un son , con todo el respeto del mundo, espera un momento son no merecían ni una pisca de respeto ,todos en esa familia estaban locos , el papa ha que veía el futuro, la mama era una bipolar, el abuelo era un viejo parlanchín , el hermano mayor era un hipster y el menor ,nadie se compara al menor , el más demente , el más loco, el que estaba a punto de entrar a la tumba del diablo …

Así le llamaban algunos estudiantes a las alcantarillas de la escuela muy pocos habían entrado menos habían salido y lo contaban, los demás se iban de la escuela y nunca volvían y los que no contaban era que ahí olía tan mal que perdías el olfato

Ahora imagínense el mal olor amplificado por, agarrar una licuadora echarle un frasco de colonia y luego agarras un perro muerto de hace días y lo mezclas todo. A si de mal huele la mierda de napa.

El plan constaba en buscar por el drenaje de la escuela una salida después encontrar una cañería que hiciera drenar el agua sucia, claro que para eso tenían que tener un mapa, el cual revisando los bolsillos de krilin lo encontraron, ese chico tenía otro mundo en el bolsillo, también encontraron un cuerno de toro, una herradura de caballo, una calavera de un de un veloci raptor (un dinosaurio), un manga de Naruto y la serie completa de Bleach y de Deat Note en DVD

Estaba el joven Son Goku con una máscara antigases (ENCERIO SE CONSIQUE DE TODO EN LA ESCUELA) un casco de minero, un traje de bombero y botas de militar, al frente de la alcantarilla que estaba en el patio de la escuela

Yamcha: ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? siempre puedes decir que no

Goku: no, voy a hacerlo voy a salvar a la escuela dijo preparado

Yamcha: bien te lo advertí…traigan la palanca y abran la alcantarilla

Vino vegeta con una palanca para sacar la tapa de la alcantarilla

Yamcha: bien, ahora traigan la mantequilla

Y ustedes dirán mantequilla ¿para qué?

Pues el hoyo de la alcantarilla era muy pequeño

El plan original decía que krilin por ser el más pequeño cavia perfectamente pero estaba inconsciente

Así que iba Goku

Trajeron dos tobos de repletos de mantequilla derretida y se la echaron encima a Goku

Muchos dijeron que estaba loco, otros dijeron que olía a mantequilla y otros dijeron que querían ponerlo en un pan y tostarlo

Goku: bien allá voy dijo mientras se metía el amantequillado saijan al drenaje

Mientras Goku se metía se notaba que estaba apretado pero la mantequilla ayudaba, pero en un momento dejo de bajar

Yamcha: ¿Qué pasa?

Goku estoy atorado, ayúdenme

Todos empezaron a empujar a Goku para abajo y Goku volvía bajar

Yamcha: recuerda Goku, tu casco tiene una linterna y también una cámara por donde veremos tus movimientos, ya conoces el plan dijo dando el empujón final

Goku cayó en el drenaje de pie, encendió su linterna y empezó a caminar, saco el mapa que le sacaron a krilin del bolsillo

Goku: a ver, chicos tengo una duda dijo atreves de la cámara

Yamcha había sacado una laptop, también del bolsillo de krilin, para conectar la cámara de Goku

Yamcha: Goku te oigo pero usa tu nombre clave dijo

Goku: está bien, aquí mono sin ceso, ¿tengo una pregunta?

Yamcha: aquí águila sexy, ¿Cuál es la duda?

Goku: ¿Cómo se lee un mapa?

Cuando Yamcha escucho esto se cayó para atrás, toda la esperanza que había en Goku se fue a la mierda

Yamcha: eras tan inútil que ¿no puedes ni leer un mapa? Critico

Goku: aquí mono sin ceso, tengo otra duda

Yamcha: ¿Cuál es? Pregunto irritado

Goku: ¿por qué me enviaron a mí?

Yamcha: pues ¿no se?

Launch: pues, porque krilin esta nocaut, a vegeta le da asco, tu le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, yo soy una dama, mi novio no va a ya ni loco, y chaos se desapareció, a si que el único que quedaba era el mono sin ceso

Yamcha: a si por eso, y ya que respondimos esto {gritando} ARREGLA EL PROBLEMA

Goku: ya pues me vas a dejar sordo

Y Goku se puso a recorrer las alcantarillas(N/a: cual fontanero con bigote, rompe ladrillos con la cabeza, rescata princesas)

Después de diez minutos el grupo había estado esperando respuesta positiva del saijan

Mientras estaban

Launch se pintaba las uñas

Tien meditaba

Krilin seguía desmayado

Vegeta pensaba en nuevas formas de decirle lo estúpido quera a Goku

Y Yamcha jugaba video juegos en la laptop de krilin, tenia juegos buenos

Entre los cuales estaban

Plantas vs. Zombis

Counter Strike

Residente Evil

Batlefield

Y el que estaba jugando ahora que era Call of Duty

Goku: hola aquí mono sin ceso a águila sexy me copian

Yamcha estaba tan concentrado disparando en el juego que no respondió

Launch: ya responde idiota {dándole un golpe en la nuca}

Yamcha: auch ya voy

Yamcha: aquí águila sexy ¿Cuál es tu estado mono sin ceso?

Goku: es que el traje se está derritiendo

Yamcha: que eso es imposible o ¿no? Espera un momento

Yamcha: ¿bulma? Grito

Bulma: ya estoy aquí desde hace un rato ¿sabes? ¿Qué quieres?

Yamcha: Goku dice que el traje se derrite ¿me puedes decir por qué?

Bulma: ¿Qué? Déjame pensar …ummmmmm…tengo una teoría, pero necesito a napa para confirmarla

Yamcha: ok napa grito

Napa: también estoy aquí desde hace un rato idiota dijo a pareciendo en escena

Bulma: napa ¿Qué desayunaste?

Napa: como doce pimentones con frijoles

Todos quedaron con cara de wtf

Bulma: bueno calculando todo eso [dijo sacando una calculadora] literalmente tu mierda es un acido

Yamcha: ¿qué quieres decir?

Bulma: que el traje de Goku se derretirá y si no sale pronto puede que se convierta en parte de la mierda

Yamcha: que Goku sal de ahí

Goku: no dijiste tu nombre clave

Yamcha: que salgas de ahí

Goku: está bien [comenzando a correr] haaa mierda esto duele

Y Goku corrió como y corrió y corrió y corrió tomo el balón hizo una finta esquivo a messi patea al arco y goooool

Pero regresando a la realidad

Goku corrió por todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

Goku: chicos

Yamcha:/bulma ¿Qué?

Goku: me perdí

Yamcha y bulma hicieron facepalm

Yamcha: dinos algo que no sepamos

Goku: una vez bese a un perro

Yamcha: que

Goku: era algo que no sabias

Bulma: tengo una idea pero es algo asquerosa

Yamcha: dila

Bulma: acompáñame al baño de chicas

Yamcha: no es momento para eso

Bulma le golpeo la cabeza a Yamcha

Bulma: acompáñame ok

Yamcha: Goku no te vayas de ahí

Goku: por mierda voy a salir de aquí pendejo

Bulma y Yamcha fueron al baño de chicas y entraron bulma por voluntad Yamcha por obligación

Yamcha: bien que hacemos

Bulma: empieza a bajar las palancas de los retretes esto causara un efecto en cadena; que causara una ola en el drenaje; que liberara a Goku

Yamcha: hacia donde

Bulma: ya lo sabremos

Y así lo hicieron

Mientras tanto con Goku

¿?: Grrrrrrr

Goku: ¿ummmmmm?

Goku vio una mancha verde con colmillos se le abalanzo era un cocodrilo

El cual había mordido a Goku sin hacerle heridas graves claro era un saiyajin

Pero eso no implica que no le haya dolido pues justo era el lugar que lo había mordido era nada más y nada menos que su…. Trasero

Goku: ahhhhhhhhhhh la leyenda es cierta hay lagartos en el drenaje

Lagarto: grrrrrrr

Goku logro quitar serlo y mientras luchaba para que no se soltara de su agarre ambos escucharon un ruido mayor

De repente una ola gigante aparece y Goku quedo en shock al ver que este era de color marrón

Goku abrazo al cocodrilo y grito como niña asustada lo curioso es que el reptil también grito

Goku/cocodrilo: ahhhhhhhhhhh

(N/a y cómo fue que grito un animal pues es un fanfic y además dragón Ball tiene animales que hablan no me juzguen)

La ola se los llevo lejos muy lejos… mentira solo hasta el baño de chicos cual exploto por la presión del agua

Goku que estaba desmayado en un charco de agua marrón junto al cocodrilo

Y vegeta que no se había dignado a hacer algo en la siguiente escena aparecía junto al charco

Vegeta: bueno siempre fue una mierda

Goku: puto dijo sacándole el dedo del medio

12:00 hora de gong del dolor

El estruendo fue tan fuerte que vegeta cayó en el agua sucia

Vegeta: iuk que asco

Goku: justica divina

Vegeta: vegeta cállate pendejo

De vuelta al salón ya no solo oscuro y sin luz eléctrica por su plan anterior y ahora con mal olor por el estallido del drenaje ahora toda la escuela olía a mierda ; aparte de eso krilin recupero la conciencia era algo bueno no

Krilin: sabía que sin mí se volverían una mierda

Goku: ¿entonces plan tres?

Todos los demás: si

3 minutos después

Todos estaban sentados en el salón perdiendo el tiempo

Krilin se dedico a buscar a su gusano mascota

Goku se sacaba los mocos

Vegeta leía un manga

Tien y Launch hablaban de cursilerías

Chaos aun no aparecía

Y ustedes dirán que coño estaban haciendo

Estaban esperando a bulma

Pues bulma era una genio seguro se le ocurriría algo y por la bendición divina eso ocurrió

Bulma: chicos tengo una idea

Goku/Yamcha: ya te estabas tardando

Bulma le salió una vena en la frente

Una paliza brutal más tarde

Goku y Yamcha estaban en estado crítico

Mientras los demás oían el plan de bulma

Bulma: bien acérquense

Unos minutos más tarde

Goku y Yamcha estaban vestidos de conejo

Goku/Yamcha: porque tenemos que estar así

Krilin: bulma dijo que funcionaria ah y dijo que tenían que echarle esto [metiendo su mano en el bolsillo] tal da dijo sacando una salsa barbiquiu

Krilin: les tengo que echar esto

Goku/Yamcha: pero

Krilin: ni peros ni peras háganle caso a la bestia digo a bulma dijo echándole la salsa encima

El plan por mas ridículo que sonara era que andarán por toda la escuela para atraer la atención de las cámara y el director mientras bulma i va a hacer algo

Y así tal cual hicieron empezaron andar por el colegio y de repente

Cocodrilo: grrrrrrr

Goku: ay no de nuevo

Cinco minutos después

Un Goku y Yamcha todos mordidos y arañados tenían al cocodrilo amarrado y neutralizado, mientras tanto bulma filmaba con su teléfono

Bulma: listo tendrá muchas visitas en youtube

Goku. ¿Qué carajo significa esto?

Bulma: es mi venganza

Yamcha: al menos dinos cual era tu plan

Bulma: upps se me olvido

Goku y Yamcha se cayeron de espaldas a lo tipo anime

12:30 tiempo de almorzar 30 minutos para el gong

Una vez exhaustos el grupo se fue a la cafetería a almorzar

Goku saco su lonchera de los caballeros del zodiaco

Vegeta una de school day

Krilin de Dead Note

Yamcha tenía una bolsa

Y los demás se habían perdido

Goku: esto es ridículo [comiéndose una manzana]

Vegeta: concuerdo con el insecto

Krilin: el sexo es opuesto que habrá querido decir

Yamcha: no lo sé, pero ella sabe algo

Goku: entonces es hora del plan 4

Todos los demás guardaron silencio

Pues el plan 4

ERA EL MAS DIABOLICO

EL MAS EXTREMO

EL MAS ESTUPIDO

ERA buscar la llave

Tan tan tan

Krilin: que flojera

Vegeta: no cuenten conmigo

Yamcha: es lo más estúpido que has dicho hoy

Goku: no lo harán

Los demás: no

Goku: [yesque ando los dedos] ya veremos

Los demás miraban confundidos…execto krilin que seguía con el seño fruncido

Cuando de repente

Cocodrilo: grrrrrrr

Yamcha: ¿ese no es el cocodrilo que nos ataco?

Goku: si nos hemos hecho amigos

El cocodrilo rugió y todos se asustaron

Goku: le he puesto de nombre Juancho-san ¿y no van a ayudarme a buscar la llave he?

Krilin: que divertido Goku-san

Vegeta: cuenta conmigo

Yamcha: es lo más inteligente que has dicho hoy

Goku: así me gusta

Y así empezó la búsqueda

Buscaron hasta bajo las piedras, era eso o ser comido por la nueva mascota de Goku

Después de la hora se rindieron por vencidos y en una banca lamentándose de quedarse una semana sin recreo

Goku: somos patéticos dijo tirándose en la banca

Yamcha: si

Vegeta: me rindo

Krilin: y nunca pude encontrar a mi gusano

Vegeta: y ojala nunca lo encuentres…..

Goku: vegeta

Vegeta: no me interrumpas

Yamcha: pero vegeta

Vegeta: pero nada

Krilin: vegeta tienes a Eduardo-san en el hombro

Vegeta: no caeré en eso

Krilin: debió haber caído ahí en el sonar del gong del dolor

Vegeta volteo a su hombro y se alegro al no ver nada

Vegeta: uffffff

Krilin: el otro hombro

Y ahí estaba Eduardo-san retorciéndose como el gusano que es

Y como paso anteriormente salió corriendo como niña asustada pero esta vez a la escuela

Goku: oh no vamos a buscarlo krilin

Krilin: lo que sea por Eduardo-san

Y así partieron a la búsqueda de vegeta

El cual fue a parar al baño de niñas por que el de niños estaba destrozado

Goku: vegeta sal de ahí

Vegeta: nunca

Krilin: dame a Eduardo san

Vegeta: se cayó mientras corría

Goku: pero vegeta estas en el baño de niñas van a pensar que es del bando opuesto

Krilin: Goku eres un genio

Goku: ¿Por qué?

Krilin: el sexo opuesto es el baño de chicas

18 apareciendo en escena

18: tardaste mucho en descubarlo

Krilin: ¿18?

18: no su gemela pendejo ahora ve busca esa llave que me quiero ir

Goku: sabía que ocultabas algo

18: bien hecho sherlock

Los tres entraron

Y empezaron a buscar la llave

Después de un rato de ardua búsqueda por que el baño era gigantesco casi se rinden hasta que

18: no entiendo Kamisama me dijo que estaba aquí ¿me habrá mentido? No lo creo soy su mano derecha

Todo estaba confuso hasta que krilin miro el espejo del baño en una de las paredes del baño había un tres al revés por eso no se veía

Krilin se acerco a la pared y presiono el tres

De repente una apertura en el techo se abrió y una llave colgada de una cuerda se poso encima de un inodoro sin agua

Goku: bien hecho krilin

Krilin: hay que tener cuidado

Goku: ¿Por qué?

Krilin: que no has aprendido nada hoy

Goku: no

Krilin: seguramente el piso está lleno de trampas

Ambos miraron a 18

Y esta simplemente dijo

18: que

Krilin: aquí es cuando nos dices donde están las trampas

18: no lo sé ok

Krilin: no nos queda de otra abra que pasar corriendo

El pasillo era largo hasta llegar al inodoro que tenia la llave encima

De repente empezó a sonar la música de fondo de el típico duelo vaqueros ya saben esa de

Tutututu; tú

Tan, tam, tam

De un lado estaba el inodoro y del otro Goku. Vegeta y krilin

Y empezó la carrera hasta el inodoro

De primero iba krilin el cual activo la primera trampa pisan parte del suelo

Una silla voladora iba en dirección hacia estos

Krilin la esquivo y continúo

Goku andaba de segundo

Le toco la trampa de osos que se le clavo en el pie

Pero continúo

Y por ultimo vegeta que no le toco ninguna trampa al muy hijo de su put….

Seguían corriendo pero de repente una red atrapo a krilin

Los otros dos se detuvieron a ayudarlo

Krilin: NO QUEDA TIEMPO MIREN

Entonces lo vieron la llave se estaba bajando lentamente con el cordel hacia el inodoro si no se apuraban no podrían salir

Goku: andando

Y siguieron corriendo pero Goku fue alcanzado por un junke en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente

Al final vegeta logro agarrar la llave con su cola antes de que esta cayera

Todo era felicidad hasta que alguien la cago

18: vegeta tienes un gusano en tu hombro

Vegeta en el susto dio un salto y la llave se cayó de su cola cayendo en el inodoro sin agua

Goku: la cagaste 18

Algunas horas después

2:50 10 minutos para que finalice el reto

18: les digo que perdón

Goku: hace una hora y media que botaste nuestra esperanza al inodoro literalmente

Launch: que ustedes no pueden usar friki

Para destruir la pared

Krilin: si pero hicimos nuestra propia apuesta del que usara el poder del fri "ki" el primer día tendría que hacer todo los que le dijeran por 24 horas

Launch: porfa es nuestra ultima esperanza de casi llorando T_T

Krilin: ok haremos algo rápido ¿chicos?

Los otros dos se pusieron alrededor de krilin

Piedra (#)

Papel ( )

TIJERA (=)

Y LOS CHICOS EMPEZARON LA LUCHA

CHICOS: PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS

KRILIN:

Goku: #

Vegeta #

Goku: ganamos te toca krilin

Krilin está bien pero reúnalos a todos

2:55 pm 5 minutos para el final

Goku: bien krilin haz lo tuyo

Krilin se puso en enfrente a la pared y su mirada se volvió fija

Primero un aura verde envolvió a krilin; Krilin grito

GYOSHI (mirada fija en español)

Y de repente a la pared se le abrió un hueco como de 6 metros de ancho atravesando la pared y eso que era una pared de 4 metros de grosor hecha de kriptonita y repelente al ki

Kamisama hizo acto de presencia

Kamisama: como carajo hizo eso gaste mucho en esa pared

Krilin/Goku/vegeta/Yamcha/Launch/pancho-san y Eduardo-san saltaron y se quedaron paralizados en el aire mientras gritaban yay, pero vegeta se cayó de cara al piso

Goku: practica el salto vegeta

Kamisama: bueno ganaron denme sus nombres y apodos

Todos presentándose al estilo power rangers

Yo soy Goku y todos me dicen Goku el que destruyo el colegio una vez, o simplemente desastregoku

Kamisama: a si me habían hablado de ti

Yo soy vegeta y me dicen el rey del seinen y el gore

Mi nombre es krilin y todos me dicen otakuking

Yamcha: los demás nos llamamos Yamcha: Tien: Launch y no tenemos apodo

Kamisama ya váyanse, pero los estaré vigilando

Unas horas más tarde Goku estaba solo un su casa, Raditz dijo que Freezer haría una fiesta por qué no vieron clases el día de hoy, su abuelo había salido al mercado

Se encontraba en su habitación digna de un friki como el. Mientras alimentaba a su nueva mascota con carne cruda

Cuando sonó el teléfono de la casa

Contesto

Goku: ¿hola?

¿?: ¿Hola Goku?

Goku: si quien habla

Bardock: tu padre

Goku: hola papa como te va en tu viaje

Bardock: no hay tiempo para eso vine a darte una advertencia que vi en mi visión

Goku: otra de tus visiones sobre el futuro

Bardock: si esto es serio, vi una chica pero no una chica cualquiera es más fuerte y amenazara a los que te rodean

Goku: ¿esta buena?

Bardock: ¿eh?

Goku: ¿Qué si esta buena?

Bardock: tómatelo enserio. Y tu madre quiere habar contigo

Bardock le pasa el teléfono a la madre de Goku

Gine: hola hijo como estas, como te fue hoy, enserio, típico de Kamisama

Goku: además adopte una mascota

Gine: y cual es

Goku: tiene colmillos y vive en las alcantarillas

Gine: por favor dime que es un perro

Goku: no

Goku oyó el sonido de un golpe al otro lado de la línea

Goku: Am hola

Bardock: Goku tu madre se desmayo te llamo después, por cierto llama a tu sabes quien

Colgó

Su padre tenía razón tendrá que llamarlo a "EL"

Goku saco un teléfono de su bolsillo, parecido a los que usa el protagonista de mirai nikki (un anime)

Y marco un número

Goku: hola

¿?: Que quieres Goku estoy ocupado

Goku: necesito esa cosa de la que hablamos el otro día

¿?: Te llegara mañana

Goku: ok

Fin del cap. 1

Aclaraciones

Sale un Goku chibi enfrente a un pizarrón

Goku chibi: hola yo les explicare todo

Fri "ki": es la fusión del frikismo y el ki que usan en la serie, los usuarios de esta energía pueden realizar poderes diferentes a los de cualquier persona solo la poseen los otaku y frikis

Dead note: es un anime de un pendejo con cuaderno asesino}

Profesor laytón: es un juego que hicieron anime

School day: un anime sangriento

Caballeros del zodiaco: por favor quien no lo ha visto

Gine: es la madre real de Goku según akira torillama el creador de dragón Ball

En cuanto a lo demás lo veremos en otro capitulo

Me tomo mucho hacerlo por favor dejen rewiens bye bye


	2. mi novia la yandere

Estoy happy, Sinceramente no esperaba recibir ningún reviewns por mi fic, el día que publique eta historia revise de inmediato para saber cundo recibiría uno, no dormí nada, después tres días me dije a mi mismo, chico cálmate eres solo un fic en un millón, tanto así que cuando ley el primero me emocione tanto que me puse a hacer este cap. de inmediato

Hoy 27/02/2016 no podre dormir

Le quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a medalit

Fue la o el primero en darme un reviewns

Tengo un millón de preguntas para ti tanto así que hizo una lista

Y tuve que parar en 102 por ir demasiado largo

A sí que solo te diré 5

N°1 de que país eres

N°2 como encontraste mi fic fuel al azar o solo pusiste en google "fanfic de Goku va a la escuela" o algo parecido

N°3 eres hombre o mujer

N°4 que recomendaciones tienes para mi fic

N°5 tienes algún fic

N°6…..

Goku: pero autor dijiste que ibas hacer 5

Autor: ni peros ni peras es mi puto fic y ya cállate

Goku: pero

Autor: que te calles

Goku: ya pues, cuidado me muerdes

Autor: en que iba a si

N°6: lo leíste en teléfono o en computadora

Bueno hasta ahí

Te doy un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (si eres mujer)

Y un fuerte apretón de manos (si eres hombre)

Y no te sigo aburriendo vamos al fic

Escuela de ineptos chaper 2: mi novia la yandere

Goku se levanto temprano al día siguiente

Aunque no tenía clases debido a la apuesta

No quería desperdiciar el día libre

Se puso una ropa para correr en el parque

Cuando abro la puerta se encontró con un paquete

Goku entro para abrirlo ya sabía lo que era

Al abrirlo saco un artefacto como el que tenía krilin ayer

Pero era naranja más grande estaba junto a ni nota

Goku la leyó

=Goku si lees esto ya te abra llegado el paquete, es el frikidex actualizado, te pido por favor que lo uses con mesura

PD: ¿no sabes lo que es mensura vedad mono sin ceso? Así es pendejo se lo del apodo, lo sé todo bueno adiós

Goku estaba perplejo como sabia lo del apodo

Mejor lo dejaba así dejo el paquete y su contenido en su habitación y se fue a correr

En el parque

Goku corría y sudaba a chorros olía horrible, bueno que esperaban que oliera a flores

Pero de pronto se vio alcanzado

Krilin: hola Goku-san

Goku: krilin incluso corriendo tienes el ceño fruncido ¿Qué acaso duermes con él?

Krilin: si y como con él y me baño con él y vivo con el

Goku: hablar mientras corremos es malo sabes

Krilin: tú tampoco quisiste desaprovechar el día

Goku: no sin importar que sea martes odio los martes son inútiles

Krilin: lo sé incluso Eduardo-san los odia

Goku en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Eduardo-san estaba corriendo, reptando, ¿gusaniando? Lo que se que hagan los gusanos

Eduardo:…..

Krilin: no Eduardo-san no podemos parar a comer en McDonald

Eduardo: …..

Krilin: no me pongas esa cara

Eduardo: ….

Krilin: sigue corriendo

Goku estaba descolocado ante tal escena

Goku: la próxima me traigo a mi mascota

Vegeta haciendo acto de presencia

Vegeta: hola insectos

Goku: tú tampoco quisiste desaprovechar el día verdad

Vegeta: claro que no insecto

Krilin: buenos días vegeta-san

Vegeta: que hay enano recuerdas lo de nuestra apuesta verdad

Krilin: claro

Vegeta: aquí tu primera tarea dame lo más valioso que tengas

Krilin: claro

Krilin paro un momento de su trote agarro a su gusano y se lo tiro en la cara a vegeta

Vegeta: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta salió corriendo

Goku: con esa velocidad va a romper el record mundial

Krilin: espero que Eduardo-san recuerde el camino a casa

Goku: oye krilin yo también tengo derecho a pedir cosas

Krilin: si

Goku: me prestas tus mangas

Krilin: claro

Después de ese divertido ejercicio krilin se fue

Goku volvió a su casa lista para el desayuno de 20 platos debido a que eran un saiyajin

Goku: ¿Dónde habrá corrido esta vez?

Mientras tanto al otro lado de ciudad zatan

Vegeta: uff creo que lo perdi, puto krilin

Vegeta: ¿Dónde carajo estoy?

El lugar olía horrible estaba rodeado de basura, el basurero

Vegeta: maldito autor

Vegeta buscaba una salida cuando se resbalo con una cascara de banana Y cayó en un charco de agua sucia

Vegeta: mierda

De repente un camión de basura deja caer una carga entera de basura encima de vegeta

Vegeta: [escupiendo un pescado] iuk

Volviendo con el prota del fic

Goku: [con la boca llena] unan un nunnnnnnn nunu

Gohan: Goku deja de hablar con la boca llena

Goku traga

Goku: decía que hay que comprar alimento de cocodrilo

Raditz: porque él puede tener un cocodrilo y yo no

Goku: porque tú eres un personaje secundario

Raditz: buen punto

Gohan: bien pero me tendrás que acompañar al centro comercial

Goku: ok

Una vez ahí

Una vez encontrado el alimento, muy caro por cierto, fueron a pagar

Cajera: son 200000000000.345.22222 zenis

Goku: wtf

Gohan: tranquilo tengo un cupón para alimento de cocodrilo

Cajera: señor este cupón venció hace cincuenta años

Gohan. Que en mis tiempos las personas no eran tan irrespetuosas y bla bla bla

Cajera: señor puedo soportar todo el día esto

Gohan: pero no podrá contra Goku

Goku: ¿Cuánto pesa?, ¿es casada?, tiene hijos?, se graduó?...

2 horas después

Goku: ¿es viuda? , ¿Tiene hambre? , ¿Por qué esta gor…..

Cajera: si te doy la comida gratis me dejas en paz

Goku: si

Cajera: toma tres paquetes

Goku y Gohan salieron bailando del centro comercial

Unos días de vagancia más tarde

Ya era lunes los chicos habían disfrutado a montón sus días libres

Pero era hora de volver a la cárcel digo escuela

Goku llegaba corriendo de nuevo se le hizo tarde

Primero le tocaba clases con su maestro de historia del universo

(n/a) habrá clases que estarán inventadas por mi

Goku entro a su salón le toco junto a todos sus amigos

Eso siempre significaba desastre

Que, que su cerebro fuera como una nuez (n/a o más pequeño XD) no quería decir que no tuviera sus momentos

Goku saludo a sus amigos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo

Goku: chicos miren el profesor picoro se encogió

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver al profesor picoro de su mismo tamaño

Picolo: ehhhhh dijo este viendo que todo su salón se le quedaba viendo

Picolo: que miran imbéciles

Vegeta: a quien le dices imbécil

Goku: profesor se siente bien, está un poco verde

Krilin: serás pendejo Goku el profesor es verde

Picolo: me podrían escuchar

Goku: y qué culpa tengo yo que este verde

Picolo: que me escuchen

Vegete: ya pues no grites

Picolo: yo no soy Picolo

Krilin: cómo es eso

Picolo: veras yo soy su hijo Picolo Jr.

(N/a ahora le pondré así)

Goku: enserio

Picolojr: si

Goku: ¿el maestro Picolo tiene esposa?

Picolojr: no pendejo yo soy un namekusei

Goku: aja y

Picolojr: ash, si serás los namekusei se reproducen por un huevo

Goku: eres un ave

Picolo: no

Goku: eres una rana

Picolojr: no

Krilin: eso quiere decir que el señor Picolo es padre soltero

Pero en ese mismo momento Goku pregunto

Goku: te unes a mi grupo de amigos

Picolojr que le respondía a krilin

Picolojr: si

Goku: viva eres ahora eres parte del grupo

Picolojr: no espera que

Muy tarde ya aprecio la típica escena de los rpg de

PICOLO SE Ha UNIDO A TU EQUIPO

Picolojr: MIERDA grito arrodillándose al suelo

¿?: Alumno Picolo por favor haga silencio

Picolojr: maestro kaiyo-sama

Kaiyo: sabe que está castigado por gritar y por mal vocabulario

Picolo: ay no

Kaiyo: vuelva a su asiento

Una vez todos en su asiento

Kaiyo: bien comencemos

Kaiyo-sama empezó a contar la historia del universo

Kaiyo: el universo comenzó con una explosión

10 minutos después

Kaiyo: y así hasta el día de hoy

Pero cuando vio todos estaban dormidos

Kaiyo: DESPIERTEN :(

KAYJO: como se atreven a dormirse

Todos se levantaron de golpe excepto Goku

Kaiyo: alumno Goku despierte

Goku no despertó

Kaiyo se acerco a Goku dormido y grito

Kaiyo: despierta

Goku se despertó de golpe pero a la vez tiro un golpe que alanzo a kaiyo-sama y con la fuerza de nuestro protagonista lo envió a kami sabe donde

Kamisama: de hecho no se

Entonces todos los alumnos gritaron YAY y se llevaron a Goku levantándolo entre la multitud

Una hora más tarde se había acabado la hora del profesor kaiyo-sama

Era hora del profesor de arte míster po-po

Po-po: hola muchachos bueno lo primero que haremos será una pintura al libre pensamiento

Bueno ya saben lo creativos que son nuestros protagonistas y todo resulto de esta forma

Picolo era muy creativo pinto un paisaje de su planeta nativo namekusei

Po-po: que hermoso

La siguiente era bulma que pito una ecuación matemática más complicado del mundo

Po-po que no entendía bien solo dijo

Po-po: que científico

Bulma: pero es matemático

Vegeta: es lo mismo

Bulma: cállate vegeta

El siguiente era chaos que estaba haciendo un retrato de Tien y Tien que estaba haciendo un retrato de chaos

Po-po: se nota que se quieren mucho dijo mirando lo raro y exacto que era el retrato

Yamcha hizo un bate y un estadio de beisbol

Yamcha: se podría decir que es un jonrón

Se escuchan grillos de fondo

Yamcha: al menos tengo grillos

Grillo1. Apestas

Grillos: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Yamcha: nadie me quiere dijo con cara for ever alone

Launch hizo unas flores

Po-po: qué bonito

Pero de repente una mariposa se poso encima de las flores

Pero no siendo reales se paso por la nariz de Launch y entonces

Launch: achu

Todos: ay ya valimos mierda

Launch se volvió rubia y saco dos ametralladoras y empezó disparar a todo el salón él se cubrió tras los retratos

Goku: krilin la pluma de emergencia

Krilin gateo gasta una caja colgada en la pared con un martillo al lado la caja decía: rómpase el cristal en caso de estornudo

Krilin agarro el martillo y partió el cristal y saco una pluma de ave

(N/a: invéntense ustedes el ave)

Krilin. Necesito que la distraigan

Yamcha: ok, hey Launch

(N/a. a esta transformación le pondré Lunch(R))

Launch(R): que grito altanera

Yamcha: Tien dice que ya no le gustas

En vez de calmarla se puso más rabiosa

Launch(R): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y empezó a disparar de nuevo

Vegeta golpeo en la cabeza a Yamcha

Vegeta: te dijeron que la distrajeras no que la enojaras

Goku: tengo una idea

Vegeta: detengan el tiempo ¿Goku tiene una idea?

Todos: QUE GRITARON

(N/A: BIENBENIDOS A NOTICIAS IMPACTANTES

Sale su autor en un estudio de televisión

Autor: IMTERUMPIMOS SU FIC PARA TRAERLES UNA NOTICIA ESPECIAL, Goku A TENIDO UNA IDEA, SI Goku TUVO UNA IDEA

LOS CIENTIFICOS DICEN QUE ESTO PUEDE REPRESENTAR EL FIN DEL UNIVERO COMO LO CONOCEMOS

AUTOR: AHORA VOLVEMOS CON EL FIC)

Goku: oye Launch

Launch(R): QUE

Goku: Tien quiere pedirte una cita

Launch(R): ¿enserio?

Todos: ahora krilin

Krilin aprovecho que estaba distraída y le paso la pluma por su nariz

Launch(R): ACHU

Launch volvió a la normalidad

Launch: que le paso al salón de clases

Goku: y luego dicen que el destructivo soy yo

Krilin: tranquila Launch es natural

Todos (menos krilin y Goku): ¿NORMAL?

Después de organizar lo que quedo del salón

Se dispusieron a seguir pintando

Freezer que también está en esta clase junto a napa y otros más

Freezer estaba haciendo un auto retrato del mismo

Freezer: no es lo más hermoso que ajan visto

Vegeta: alguien páseme algo para sacarme los ojos

Napa hizo comida

Todos: típico

18 hizo la playa pero de forma abstracta nadie le entendía

18: si son incomprensible

Y así fueron pasando todo el salón hasta que le toco ha nuestros protagonistas

Primero Goku

Goku iba hacer comida pero napa le gano, pero tenía una segunda opción

Vegeta: ya muéstrame tu pintura

Goku se la mostro

Vegeta: que cojones es eso

Goku pinto un paisaje pero como lo hizo parecía hecho por un niño

Po-po no entendiendo la obra pregunto

Po-po: es arte abstracto

Goku: eso se come

Todos se cayeron de espalda al estilo anime

Luego vino vegeta

Vegeta tenía su cuadro en blanco

Bulma: y bien cuando comienzas

Vegeta: ya voy solo déjame tomar un pincel

Después de tomarlo lo lanzo hacia atrás golpeando a Freezer el cual quedo inconsciente

Bulma: y con qué piensas pintar pendejo

Vegeta: yo no necesito pinceles

Vegeta hundió sus manos en pintura y empezó a golpear el cuadro

Po-po: qué tipo de arte es ese

Vegeta: el arte de la violencia

Bulma: eres un simio

Vegeta: lo dices por la cola verdad

Y por ultimo krilin

Krilin miraba fijamente su cuadro en blanco

Po-po: ¿Qué hace?

Goku: esta inspirándose

De repente krilin tomo un frasco de pintura y se lo echo en la cara y después golpeo su cara contra el cuadro dejando una expresión facial de pintura de una carita feliz pero con el seño fruncido

Krilin: magnifico

Todos quedaron así como wtf

Se termino las clases ellos estaban libres las siguientes horas hasta las dos que tenían clases con el maestro picoro

Al parecer los otros maestros se habían ido no por no decir huido

Al saber lo de kaiyo-sama

Execto el maestro picoro el no se asusta tan fácil

Estaban el grupo (Goku, vegeta, krilin, Launch, tien, chaoz, y ahora el nuevo integrante picoro) caminando por el patio

Cuando de repente

Krilin: chicos miren a ese señor

Un hombre gordo totalmente mojado y azul venia hacia el grupo

Goku: oh no es el maestro kaiyo-sama

Kaiyo: pedazo de idiota me mandaste a volar y termine cayendo en una piscina a lo lejos

Tien: eso no suena tan mal

Kaiyo: deja te cuento

Flash back

El maestro azul estaba volando por el cielo por el golpe que le había dado Goku por accidente y cayó en una piscina pero resulto que la piscina estaba habitada por niños los cuales estaban en un cumpleaños salieron corriendo

Niño1: corran

Niños: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Kaiyo tirado en la piscina

Kaiyo: hay me duele todo

Niña: mira mami ese hombre malo arruino mi fiesta de cumpleaños

La mujer madre de la niña respondió

Mujer: ya le digo a tu padre si

La mujer y su hija se fueron se fueron a avisarle al padre

Kaiyo: que pendejas yo no tengo miedo

¿?: Con que tus eres el que arruino la fiesta de mi hija eh dijo un hombre con acento italiano

Kaiyo: si y

De repente un montón de armas estaban apuntando hacia el pobre maestro

¿?: Muchachos póngale zapatos de cemento y llévenlo a nadar

Kaiyo pensó un momento zapatos de cemento, acento italiano, donde estaba

De repente miro a su alrededor

Estaba en los barrios bajos de la ciudad

Hogar de los mafiosos italianos

Y el padre de la niña era el líder mafioso

Kaiyo: a vera señor mafioso yo solo estaba volando por ahí y caí aquí

Mafioso líder: ataquen

Kaiyo se dio a la fuga mientras lo perseguían disparándole

Fin del flash back

Kaiyo: y todavía me persiguen

Kaiyo: hay no hay vienen

Kaiyo se fue a la fuga de nuevo

Los mafiosos se acercaron a los niños

Mafiso1: hola niños no han visto a un gordo azul por aquí

Todos: se fue por allá dijeron apuntando a donde se fue kaiyo-sama

Mafioso1: gracias

Y se fueron

Vegeta: ¿quieren ir a ver?

Todos (menos Goku): claro

Krilin: no vienes Goku-san

Goku: no vallan ustedes

Krilin: ok

Una vez se fueron

Goku reviso de nuevo frikidex no dejaba de vibrar

Goku: está detectando algo

Bueno de hecho el se sentía observado desde hace un rato

El frikidex estaba como loco debía ser algo muy importante o peligroso

Goku no podía detectar de donde venia

Decidió ignorarlo y atarse los cordones de los zapatos que se habían soltado

¿?: Hola son-kun

Goku: ummm ¿Quién eres?

¿?: No te acuerdas de mí

Goku: ¿milk?

Milk: si te acuerdas dijo abrazándolo

Goku: claro que haces aquí

Milk: mi papa y yo nos mudamos a esta ciudad mi papa es el maestro de contabilidad

Goku: enserio que bueno así podemos ser amigos cercanos

Milk: de hecho yo pensaba si tú quieres tener una cita

Goku: enserio

Milk: no tienes que aceptar si no quieres

Goku: claro que quiero

Milk: entonces vamos

Goku: ¿Qué? ¿Aquí?

Milk: no hay que perder tiempo, si comenzamos ahora dentro de poco nos casaremos y tendremos hijos dijo como toda una sicótica

Goku: ha ok

Después de cinco minutos de platica de cómo le había ido en el tiempo que no se habían visto se fueron a hacer la actividad favorita de Goku

Comer

Milk: bueno si te gusta mucho la comida yo sé cocinar

Goku: pero no hay otra cocina que no sea la del comedor

Milk: no importa la cocinera y yo somos amigas seguro me la presta un rato

Una vez ahí milk entro a la cocina por un rato era raro la cocina nunca estaba tan callada y de paso el frikidex no dejaba de vibrar

Goku: mejor lo apago

Milk volvió con unos tazones tamaño jumbo repleto de comida

Milk: espero que las disfrutes

Goku empezó a devorar su comida con rapidez y precisión

Traducido a lo Goku: comiendo como sin masticar

Milk: te gusto

Goku: claro que si

Milk: me alegra bastante

Goku y milk ´pasaron toda la hora libre juntos pues como no había profesores

Ya eran las 1:00 y Goku se tuvo que ir

Goku: me tengo que ir

Milk: pero por que la clase del maestro picoro es a las 2:00

Goku: lo sé pero mis amigos se preocuparan

Milk bajo la mirada, Goku pudo jurar que mientras la bajaba había una pequeña perdida brillo en sus ojos

Milk: Pero antes ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Goku: claro

Milk: quieres ser mi novio

Esa pregunta había descolocado al chico que quedo en shock

Milk: ¿Goku?

Goku estaba atónito

Milk: Goku dijo un poco más fuerte

Goku estaba con cara de pendejo…..a no esperen a si la tiene siempre

Milk: GOKU grito la pelinegra

Goku salió del trance

Goku: ha perdón milk es decir me gustaría, pero….

Milk: ¿Pero? Dijo algo desanimada

Goku: pero no crees que es algo apresurado es decir apenas nos conocemos

Milk: no Goku de echo entre más rápido mejor

Goku: está bien

Milk: enserio wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii grito como niña pequeña

Milk: entonces empecemos con nuestra primera cita

Goku: que ¿ahora?

Milk: entre más rápido mejor

Goku: pero ahora me tengo que ir con mis amigos

Milk volvió a bajar la mirada y Goku volvió a notar ese pequeña perdida brillo un sus ojos

Goku: pero después de clases estoy libre

Milk: que bien

Goku: entonces ¿está bien?

Milk: solo una cosa mas

Goku: ¿Qué cosa?

Milk: etto ¿te puedo decir senpai? Pregunto haciéndose la inocente

Goku: claro

Milk: nos vemos después Goku-senpai

Goku: adiós milk

Después de que Goku se fue milk volvió a bajar la mirada y esta vez el brillo era más fuerte

Milk: con que amigos ¿eh? Dijo apretando sus puños

Milk: eso se resuelve fácil

Volviendo con Goku

Goku: hola chicos ya volví

Vegeta: al fin insecto no sabes delo que te perdiste

Goku: enserio que

Flash back

Los chicos habían ido al lugar donde los mafiosos habían acorralado a kaijo-sma

Krilin: miren ahí esta

Dice apuntando donde estaba kaiyo-sama

Kaiyo: no me maten

Mafioso1: prepárate dijo apuntando e iba a jalar el gatillo

Cuando un pájaro paso volando el mafioso se distrajo y fallo el disparo pegándole a un árbol

La bala reboto y le pego a un auto

Esta reboto y le pego al pájaro y lo mato

Todos (incluyendo a los mafiosos): mierda

Mafiso2: eres un pendejo deja y muestro como matar

El mafioso agarro una pistola y disparo

Y entonces otro pájaro pasó y el mafioso se distrajo

Y la bala reboto en una pared

Y reboto en el auto partiéndole los vidrios

Y reboto en otra pared

Pegándole al otro pájaro

Todos: doble mierda

Mafiso3: estúpidos no pueden hacer nada bien

El mafiso3 agarro su revólver y disparo por suerte no paso ningún pájaro y la bala iba directa a kaiyo-sama pero la bala de alguna manera se desvió y

Reboto en un montón de lugares absurdos (incluyendo al auto al cual le espicho un caucho) y al final le pego a un perro que pasaba por ahí

Krilin: pero qué carajo pasa aquí

Ahí fue cuando todos se dieron cuentan que el mafioso3 era visco

Mafiosos: somos unos inútiles

El mafioso1 iba a volver a disparar cuando krilin lo detuvo

Kaiyo: al fin alguien se apiada de mí

Krilin: silo lo haces así no le darás

Kaiyo: enserio lo vas a ayudar

Mafioso1: entonces

Krilin: lo que pasa aquí es un efecto de rebote

Si le apuntas a kaiyo-sama solo rebotara y seguro mataras a otro animal, pero si le apuntas a algo más el disparo rebotara y seguro le dará a kaiyo-sama

Todos quedaron perplejos por tal explicación

Mafioso1: lo intentare

El mafioso le disparo al auto el cual se prendió en llamas y exploto

Krilin: [esquivando trozos del auto quemado] intenta con algo menos inflamable

Mafioso1: ok

Le disparo a un pájaro que paso por ahí cerca

Yamcha: ¿de dónde sale tantos animales?

Krilin: ahora con algo menos….vivo

Mafioso1: está bien

Le disparo al árbol

Y la bala reboto en una pared

El cual reboto en un árbol

Después de eso se perdió de vista

Picolojr: donde se metió

EN OTRA PARTE

El grupo de Freezer napa y Broly

Andaban caminando mientras Freezer se miraba en un espejo y hablaba de lo hermoso que era

Freezer: [mirándose en el espejo] espejito, espejito quien es el más bonito de la escuela

La bala que de alguna manera había llegado hasta ahí y reboto en el espejo quebrándolo y volviendo a rebotar

Freezer: mi espejo

Napa: le dije que si seguía mirando el espejo se iba a romper

Broly: ¿kakaroto?

Volviendo a la escena del crimen no completado

Mafioso3: como que se está tardando mucho

Tien vio la bala venir (N/a: YA ERA HORA QUE HICIERA ALGO)

Tien: miren ahí viene, agáchense

La bala volvió reboto otra vez en un árbol y le dio al profesor kaiyo-sama en el trasero debido a que estaba agachado estaba expuesto

Pero en vez de atravesar la piel la bala reboto

Todos: triple mierda

Kaiyo: ahhhhhhhhhhh mi culo, mi culo

Krilin: pero si reboto

Kaiyo: pero igual duele

Mafioso1: hay algo raro con esas balas

Krilin: le saco una bala al arma del mafioso y la examino

Krilin: son de goma

Mafioso1: ¿Qué?

Krilin: balas de juguete de goma por eso rebotan

Mafioso2: que le habrá pasado a nuestras balas

Mafioso3: yo las compre

Mafoso1y2: ¿Por qué?

Mafioso3: estaban en oferta

Mafioso2: [dándole un golpe en la cabeza]

Kaiyo: me salve

Antes que intentara escapar el mafiso1 lo agarro por su ropa

Mafioso1: ha no el jefe tiene planes para ti

Mafioso3: pero antes

Apunto su pistola a kaiyo

Kaiyo: nunca me darás

Pero en vez de disparar le lanzo la pistola a kaiyo al cual le dejo un chichón

Y cuando la pistola cayó al suelo y una bala salió disparada a lo lejos

Kamisama hace acto de aparición

Y al darse cuenta del auto destruido dijo

Kami: ¿Qué le paso a mi auto?

Y antes que nada la bala volvió pegándole a un pájaro que estaba por ahí cerca haciendo que este soltara algunas plumas que fueron a dar a la nariz de Launch

Y como dice la ley matemática

Launch+plumas=estornudo

Estornudo=rubiasicoticaasesinaconametralladoras=muchodolor

Todos: oh no

Launch: achu

Fin del flash back

Y todos sabemos cómo termino

¿Fin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Goku: oye pero que pasó con Launch

Vegeta: a si cierto se volvió rubia y empezó a dispararle a todos

Goku: y la detuvieron

Vegeta: no

Goku: entonces está disparando por ahí

Vegeta: SIP

Vegeta: y mejor que corramos porque ahí viene

Launch(R): VUELVAN AQUÍ MALDITOS

Una lucha con Launch más tarde

Eran las 1:30 y al fin pudieron detener a Launch

Goku: eso estuvo cerca

Dijo el saijan con toda su ropa con agujeros de bala

Vegeta: no has visto a los demás

Goku: tu también lo notaste no los vi en la persecución ni una sola vez es raro

Mientras en otra parte desconocida por todos

Krilin despertaba lo único que recuerda era que mientras huía de Launch alguien le puso un pañuelo en la boca con un olor extraño

Que el reconoció como cloroformo

Krilin examino el lugar donde se encontraba ahora

Era un lugar oscuro y estaba frio el piso era húmedo

Parecía el interior de una habitación pero era metálica

Krilin: no se que ago. Aquí pero saldré de inmediato

Dijo adoptando la pose para hacer su técnica GYOSHI (MIRADA FIJA EN ESPAÑOL)

PARA ROMPER LA PARED Y SALIR fácil

Pero de repente el suelo comienza a temblar y krilin comienza perder el equilibrio

Krilin: que está pasando

Krilin usa su técnica de friki con dificultad en una pared llegándole a hacer un hueco cuando se asomo para ver que estaba pasando

Se dio cuenta que estaba dentro de un camión por eso las paredes y el piso eran de metal y no era lo peor el camión se movía hacia un acantilado

Krilin: oh no

Dijo mientras el camión caía hacia el vacio y al final cuando choco con el suelo explotando mientras en la parte superior del acantilado se oía una risa diabólica

Mientras tanto…

Yamcha abrió los ojos en una habitación oscura donde no podía ver nada

Poco a poco su vista fue acostumbrándose solo para darse cuenta que estaba en una especie de cárcel

El piso de metal y las paredes

Y lo que parecía ser un dispensador en la parte del techo muy alto para alcanzarlo

No sabía porque estaba ahí pero sabía que era malo

Se preguntaba que aria su amigo krilin en esa situación, después de todo el es el más inteligente del grupo

Seguro el usaría el poder del fri "KI" para escapar

Yamcha: esto no puede ser pero

Y por alguna extraña razón empeoro

Del dispensador en el techo salió lo más horrible y diabólico que puede existir

Un peluche de hello kyty

Yamcha retrocedió tenía miedo mucho miedo su peor trauma se Había vuelto real

Y si uno era aterrador

El dispensador empezó a soltar un montón de muñecas

Y pronto iban inundando la habitación y el pobre Yamcha estaba ahogándose en los peluches

Yamcha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FUE LO ULTIMO QUE SE ESCUCHO

Mientras tanto…..

Tien se encontraba buscando a su ya no asesina novia cuando vio algo muy raro una equis "X" marcada en el piso de la escuela

El muy hijo de su mama y su papa se paro encima

Y de repente un sombra lo cubrió para cuando se dio cuenta la sombra había aumentado su rango hasta cubrir una buena parte del piso

Y para cuando se dio cuenta solo saco un letrero que decía "oh oh" y un piano lo aplasto

Mientras tanto…

Vegeta: ah mi cabeza dijo el saijan pelo de piña

Vegeta: donde estoy

Dijo recordando que se encontraba junto a kakaroto buscando a los demás INSECTOS cuando de repente una manzana cayó en un árbol cercano

Entonces kakaroto fue a recogerla y el sintió un fuerte golpe durisimimo parte madres en la cabeza y se desmayo

Ahora se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro

No sabía porque pero sabía que tenía que huir de a ahí o cosas malas pasarían

Usaría el poder del fri"ki"pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza

Estaba en una especie de cuarto de la película "SAW" con una especie de dispensador en la parte de arriba de dispensador (igual al de Yamcha)

Una vez descubierto eso intento destruir una pared a golpes para escapar pero antes de hacerlo

Algo cayó del dispensador

Algo diabólico

Algo maligno

Algo horrendo

Era un

GUSANO

Vegeta: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh déjenme salir

Auxilio grito desesperado el saijan golpeando las paredes con mucha fuerza

Pero si uno era malo lo que sucedió después fue peor

Del dispensador empezaron a caer un montón de gusanos de todos los tamaños y colores

Vegeta: no por favor no

Los gusanos estaban inundando la habitación y pronto a vegeta con el

Vegeta: noooooooooooooooooo

Grito vegeta mientras se ahogaba literalmente era ahogado en un mar de gusanos

Mientras tanto con Goku

Goku estaba preocupado no había visto a sus amigos en un buen rato y era extraño muy extraño

Eran las 1:40 y no había nadie d su grupo y pronto entraban a la clase del sñ picoro

Milk: hola Goku

Goku: hola milk

Milk: y tus amigos

Goku: no lo sé, es como si se los trago la tierra

Milk: a lo mejor se fueron a su casa

Goku: pero como si Kamisama triplico las defensas desde el primer día de clases para que nadie se saltara las clases

Milk: mejor cambiemos de tema dijo algo nerviosa

Goku: está bien oye milk porque hueles a cloroformo

Milk: ¿Cómo lo notaste?

Goku: los saijayines tenemos un desarrollado sentido del olfato

Milk: entiendo eso pero como sabes que es cloroformo

Goku: es que krilin me explico que es eso

Milk: ok

Goku: pero no has respondido

Milk: es porque mi perfume

Goku: pero hace un rato no lo traías

Milk: me lo acabo de poner

Respondió nerviosa

Pero claro con lo "Observador" que es Goku no se dio cuenta

Goku: ok pero no has visto a mis amigos ¿es decir tu sabes cómo lucen?

Milk: te refieres al enano, a los tres ojos, al de la cicatriz, y al de pelo de piña enojón

Goku: si exacto

Milk: no, no sé cómo lucen dijo asiéndose la tonta

Goku: está bien creo, ya aparecerán

Milk: ¿oye Goku?

Goku: que pasa milk

Milk: ¿te puedo pedir algo?

Goku: claro

Milk: ¿podemos saltarnos la cita y saltarnos al beso? Dijo poniendo una mirada totalmente acosadora

Goku: [totalmente rojo y nervioso] ¿be… …beso?

Milk: [acercándose incómodamente a Goku] si beso ¿ami nunca me han dado uno y tú?

Goku: no

Milk: lo sabia nunca has tenido novia

Goku: de hecho si he tenido pero nunca me han dado un beso

Milk: [enojadísima] ¿Quién se atrevió a ponerte el dedo encima?

No importa luego mato a esa zorr…

Goku: [mirándola con miedo]

Milk: [nerviosa] digo luego me la presentas seguro seremos amigas

Goku: claro (hay algo mal aquí) pensó para sus adentros el chico

Milk: volviendo al tema [restregando su tentador cuerpo con Goku) entonces yo te daré tu primer beso

Dijo esta cerrando los ojos y acercándose a los labios de Goku

Goku: ok [haciendo lo mismo]

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte

(N/a: y ustedes dirán

Pero si apenas son las 2:50 de la tarde

Y yo les digo

Jodanse es mi fic, ¿ahora por donde iba?)

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte

Los pájaros cantaban

La distancia entre sus labios iba disminuyendo hasta que

Krilin hizo aparición

Krilin: ¡DETENGAN ESE BESO!

GRITO EL ENANO

(N/A: y ustedes dirán krilin no estaba muerto

Y yo les diré

Pues no krilin es inmortal hasta demostrarse lo contrario)

Goku: ¿krilin? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué tienes la ropa destrozada y también hueles a clorofila?

Krilin: ¿TIENES IDEA DE AQUIEN ESTAS A PUNTO

DE BESAR?

Milk: piérdete enano

Krilin: cállate YANDERE

TAM TAM TAM (SONIDO DRAMATICO)

(N/A: asi es queridos lectores milk es una YANDERE

TAM TAM TAM (SONIDO DRAMATICO REPETIDO)

SI NO SABES LO QUE ES UNA YANDERE LO EXPLICARE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO)

Goku: ¿panqueque? ¿Dónde?

Krilin haciendo facepalm

Krilin: luego te explico [GRITANDO] PERO EL PUNTO ES QUE ESA LOCA ME NOQUEO CON CLOROFORMO, ME PUSO EN UN CAMION, Y ME TIRO A UN PRECIPICIO PARA QUE ME MURIERA, Y QUIEN SABE QUE LE HABRA HECHO A LOS DEMAS.

Goku: a por eso olía así

Krilin: tienes un frikidex actualizado y no lo detectaste

Goku: ¿cómo sabes eso?

Krilin: yo lo sé todo

Goku: (dejavu) pensó el saijan

Milk: ¿Cómo es posible que le creas a él en vez que a mí que soy su novia?

Krilin: ¿es tu novia?

Goku: si

Krilin: PERO ES UNA YANDERE

Milk: no tienes pruebas

Krilin: ¿no? , Goku-san préstame tu frikidex

Goku: claro [dándole el aparato]

Krilin: ¿Por qué carajo está apagado?

Goku: es que estaba sonado mucho, así que lo apague

Krilin: pedazo de….. Ni siquiera lo revisaste, mira lo que dice

Goku se acerco y leyó lo que decía el frikidex

= SE HA DECTECTADO UNA FORMA DE VIDA PELIGROSA ESCANEE PARA MAS INFORMACION=

Después de leer eso krilin se acerco a milk y le arranco un pelo

Milk: a u eso me dolió

Krilin: ya cállate

Krilin puso el pelo en la parte delantera del frikidex que parecía tener una cámara la cual empezó a escanear el pelo de milk hasta que dijo

=escaneo completo

Forma de vida inteligente peligrosa calificada como yandere

NOMBRE CIENTIFICO: yaderius asesinus

REINO: animal

FILO: del cuchillo

ORDEN: animidos (del anime)

GENERO: hembra (la mayoría)

OTROS NOMBRES: las chicas locas esas

Frase común:

"MUERE, MUERE, MUERE, MUERE" -YANDERE CORTANDO N PAN- Las yandere son mujeres, la mayoría, porque los hombres no son tan populares además son escaso porque si no, no se considerarían un elemento moe y no tendrían un nombre en japonés, serían "gente que mata a gente", simplemente.

Bueno, las yandere suelen ser las simpáticas o las tímidas, el tipo que nunca sospecharías que puede hacerle daño a alguien, por ende, si eres tsundere, no eres yandere. De hecho, estos términos son opuestos, como el día y la noche, así que si quieres que tu chica/amiga no sea yandere, búscatela tsundere... aunque el remedio puede ser, si no peor que la enfermedad, también bastante puñetero.

Nótese también que las yandere, cuando entran en modo yandere, pierden el brillo de los ojos (Posiblemente inspiradas por héroes del tipo Lelouch, Sasuke Uchiha, y otros con ojos raros), con lo que si ves a una chica sin brillo de ojos, CORRE.

Metodología Yandere

¿Quieres saber como actúa una yandere, no? Es normal, pues hacerlo puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, literalmente.

Las yandere suelen atacar a aquellos que les han hecho daño, especialmente si es algo psicológico. Uno piensa que los psicólogos se pondrían las botas con estas chicas, pero es que ninguna piensa en ir (Igual por eso vienen sus problemas...)

La mayoría usan armas blancas, tales como los cuchillos o las podadoras (Una especie de navaja de Albacete, pero tamaño familiar, que si te dan con el mango te deja fuera de combate y si te dan con el filo te mata; un invento precioso y perfecto para los niños, vamos.), aunque las hay que prefieren repartir tiros cual Chuacheneguer.

Por último, vale la pena aclarar que, cuando una yandere se centra en un objetivo, removerá cielo y tierra para eliminarlo, así que si estas siendo acosado (Y no de esa manera) por una, saca la escopeta de tu tío de cuándo va a cazar al pueblo, y caza a la presa más temible y despiadada de todas: El hombre (Bueno, la mujer en este caso).

La forma más común de encontrar una yandere es en todas partes

, en especial en la calle, por lo general llorando en la calle. Los pasos para conquistarla son muy fáciles

Solo acérquese y díganle frases inspiradoras

Se enamoraran del primer idiota que lo agá

Yandere conocidas

A continuación, listaremos algunas de las yandere más famosas. Nótese que todas ellas están perseguidas por el FBI, el Pentágono, y la TIA, así que si ve a alguna por la calle, ¡avise a la policía RÁPIDO!

Yuno Gasai Es la yandere de honor. Capaz de traspasar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio para seguir acosando a Amano Yukkiteru. No es la más sangrienta de todas, pero es la que más enamorada está. Es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de tener un final feliz al lado de Yukki-

Kotonoha Katsura, que no mata asfixiando a sus víctimas entre sus enormes senos, sorprendentemente, sino con una podadora de las arriba descritas.

Ya que mencionamos a Kotonoha, también deberíamos mencionar a Sekai Saionji, que es una yangire, pero al mismo tiempo una heroína, ya que liberó al planeta Tierra del peligroso criminal Makoto Itou, cuyo _modus operandi_ consistía en esparcir su semilla por todas las chicas del instituto, posiblemente aplicando un plan para destruir el mundo.

Ryouko Asakura, la de la fotica de la derecha. Conocida por matar con una sonrisilla en los labios, la muy... A pesar de ser una yandere, es harto popular entre los fans (posiblemente por su buen aspecto), que la suelen emparejar con Yuki, nadie sabe por qué...etc.

Informe básico finalizado

Para más información utilizar búsqueda profunda…=)

Goku: eso explica mucho

Krilin **:** ya ves pendejo

Milk: aja pero eso no prueba nada **…**

Pero no pudo terminar porque todo los amigos

De Goku aparecieron todos lastimados de una forma diferente

Vegeta estaba temblando y al parecer tenia alguno que otro gusano en la ropa y se repetía una frase

Vegeta: [en posición fetal] están en todas partes, en todas partes, en todas partes

Tien estaba todo vendado en todas partes execto en la cara y no dejaba de escupir teclas de piano

Y claro krilin tenía parte de la ropa quemada y una pequeña flama en el pelo

Goku: guay que les paso chicos

Todos: TU NOVIA nos paso

Goku: y quien es ella

Dijo apuntando a una señora amarrada y amordazada en una silla

Krilin **:** es la cocinera estaba secuestrada en la cocina

Milk: aja peo eso no quiere decir que yo lo haya hecho

Goku: exacto tiene razón

Krilin: pero no contabas con que la escuela tiene cámaras de seguridad ocultas en todos lados, te tenemos grabadas cuando nos secuestraste, observa

Krilin saco su teléfono(n/a: un Samsung galaxy de los caros)

Y reprodujo un video que mostraba lo siguiente

Video n°1

Se veía a krilin corriendo de una Launch con ametralladora, se escondió tras un árbol

De repente una milk sigilosa cual ninja rubio come Ramen

Y le puso un pañuelo en la boca con la sustancia cloroformo

Que hizo que krilin se desmayara y se lo llevara arrastrando

Fin del video 1

Video n°2

Se veía a Yamcha escapando de Launch

Y al final se repitió el mismo proceso que krilin

Fin del video 2

Videon°3

Se veía a Tien caminado buscando a alguien

Cuando encontró una "x" pintada en el suelo, el se puso sobre la "x" y le cayó un piano encima

Fin del video 3

Video n°4

Vegeta y Goku caminaban buscando a alguien

Cuando milk entro en escena sin ser descubierta tiro una manzana cerca de un árbol y cuando Goku fue a agarrar la manzana, ella agarro u fierro y golpeo a vegeta y se lo llevo

Fin de todos los videos

Goku: oye pero ahí falto chaos y Launch

Milk: si a esos no los encontré

Picoro Jr. entra en escena

Picolojr: oigan mi padre me mando a llamarlos para que entren de una vez a clases

Goku: claro amigo ya vamos para allá

Milk: que otro amigo no tengo información sobre el

Goku: si es que lo agregamos en la mañana

Milk: dame 5 minutos

Milk se fue

5 minutos después

Milk volvió con un bote de pintura y pinto una x en el piso

Luego con una fuerza increíble levanto a picoro y lo puso en la x

Y luego un piano le cayó encima

Milk: listo ya no hay nadie que se interponga en mi misión de conquistar a Goku –senpai

Krilin: sabes seguimos vivos

Milk: mierda

El maestro picoro hizo acto de aparición

Picoropadre: oigan niños no deberían entra clases con migo

Milk: no molestes dijo y de repente una aura rozada la envolvió y grito

Milk: YANDERE NO KEN (PUÑO YANDERE EN ESPAÑOL)

Y a milk se le puso la mono de roza brillante y golpeo a picoropadre hasta enviarlo a kami sabe donde

Krilin: no puede ser ese es un movimiento de fri "ki"

Dijo apuntando el friki dex a milk

Frikidex: análisis completado

PUÑO YANDERE O YANDERE NO KEN

ES UN ATAQUE TIPO GOLPE HECHO A BASE DE FRI"KI" SOLO UNA YANDERE PUEDE REALIZAR ESTE MOVIMIENTO

RESUMEN BASICO COMPLETADO

PARA MAS INFORMACION USAR BUSQUEDA PROFUNDA

Krilin: No puede ser sabe usar fri "KI"

Milk: si y ahora siguen ustedes

Todo el grupo tembló hasta que krilin dijo

Krilin: oye si vamos a combatir que sea justo a mi no me gusta golpear mujeres

Milk: entonces que propones

Krilin: que te parce tu y yo, con armas

Milk. No gracias quiero mantener mis manos limpias de sangre, adema prefiero los cuchillos

Krilin: peo no cualquier arma será un combate de balas de goma y dardos tranquilizantes, el primero en desmayar al otro gana se prohíben el uso del fri "KI" y el ki

Milk: me parece justo que obtiene el ganador?

Krilin: si ganas tendrás mi permiso personal para estar con Goku-san y una garantía personal de que nos alejaremos de él para siempre, trato

Milk: trato

Ambos se dieron la mano

Goku: y mi opinión no importa

Milk/krilin: no

Milk: bien te espero 2:30 en el patio

Krilin: y cuando te tengo que dar las armas

Milk: tranquilo yo las puedo conseguir

Krilin. Bien te veo en el patio a la hora no llegues tarde

Y sin mas ambos s dieron media vuelta hiendo

A lugares diferentes a prepararse para la batalla

2:15

Pov krilin

El cielo estaba nublado

Eso no era raro, el clima era un desastre últimamente

Es decir había atardecer a las 2 de la tarde

Definitivamente no podría existir una ciudad más loca que ciudad Satán

Bueno, al punto

Faltaba poco tiempo para empezar la batalla

Se había puesto un chaleco anti balas, se había pintado la cara y se puso una cinta roja, muy a lo rambo

Estaba limpiando su rifle de balas de goma, y su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes

Batalla su segundo día de estudio, porque los días que gano libres no contaban

Y ahora iba a enfrentar a una de las criaturas más peligrosas del anime

UNA YANDERE

El miedo que sentía con enfrentarla, no se comparaba con el miedo de lo que iba a pasar si perdía

No volvería a ver a su amigo, su mejor amigo

Y si alguien preguntaba ¿Por qué pelear contra un demonio con forma de niña con complejo de Gasai Yuno, por un idiota?

Bueno la respuesta era fácil, Goku era como un hermano para el

Lo conoció de pequeño , desde 1er° grado , Goku era el más querido entre los niños

Todo lo contrario a él, un total solitario, que se sentaba en la esquina más solitaria de la escuela

Hasta ese día que su vida dio un giro completo

Flash back

Se veía a un krilin de 1er° grado

Estaba sentado en su esquina solitario, no pudiendo reunir el valor necesario para intentar hablar con alguien

Comía tranquilamente su almuerzo, cuando oyó unos gritos cercanos

¿?: Vegeta deja de regañarme, ya te dije que no fue mi culpa que nos hayan castigado

Vegeta: ya cállate kakaroto, mira lo que hiciste nos quedamos sin mesa por tu culpa

Goku. Claro que no mira esa, la del niño ese

Dijo Goku señalando la mesa de krilin

Krilin: mierda susurro por lo bajo krilin sin voltear

Goku el chico con más amigo en toda la escuela venia a su mesa

¿Qué iba hacer?

Krilin: (seguro me tachan de antisocial) pensó para si

Goku: hola ¿mi amigo y yo nos podemos sentar aquí?

Vegeta: yo no soy tu amigo

Goku: claro que si solo te haces el duro

Vegeta: cállate insecto

Y empezaron a pelear en una bola de polvo gris

Krilin tomo aire y respondió

Krilin: claro pueden sentarse dijo con voz tímida

Ambos pararon la pelea y Goku dijo

Goku: ¿enserio? Muchas gracias

Krilin: no hay de que

Y ahí se sentaron y por azares del destino, cuenta la leyenda de que en aquella famosa mesa se unieron, los tres idiotas más grandes del universo se unieron y empezaron el caos en la cuidad zatan

Fin del flash back

Krilin: no voy a dejar que arruine su vida por una psicópata

El es mi mejor amigo

Fin del pov krilin

Milk pov

Milk se encontraba en la parte de arriba del techo de la escuela

Pensando en unas estrategias para ganarle al entrometido enano

Ella no iba a dejar que la alejaran de la única persona que había sido buena con ella

Fin del mediocre milk pov

Ahora si pasemos a la acción

Ya era la hora del duelo y krilin era el primero en el campo

Tenía su rifle de balas de goma a full

Y su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes amarrado en su pierna izquierda

Milk apareció en el compo (si preguntan es el patio de la escuela)

Con un rifle francotirador de balas de goma y también su pistola de dardos tranquilizantes

Lo gracioso del asunto es que estaba vestida igual que krilin pero más femenina, estaba muy sexy

Y todos los pendejos que se quedaron a ver el combate por Goku, empezaron a lanzar piropos a milk. La cual en repuesta soltó un montón de tiro al aire para callar a la multitud, la cual salió corriendo despavorida

Solo unos pocos se quedaron (Yamcha, tien, Goku vegeta Launch y chaos que se habían dignado en aparecer) que estaban escondidos tras una trinchera y con cascos de soldados y temblando más que una gelatina mal cuajada

Krilin: hey tu lucha es conmigo

Milk: empecemos

Krilin: bien comencemos

Ambos se dieron la espalda mientras marchaban y empezaron a contar

Krilin:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10

Y al llegar a ese número

Se dieron vuelta y se dispararon claro que esquivaron las balas hábilmente, pero como eran de goma lo siguiente pasó

Una bala que reboto en solo kami sabe donde le perforo el casco a Launch

Launch: oh que mal

Otra bala le rozo por la cara vegeta que se desmayo

Vegeta: ahí madre [cayendo desmayado]

A Tien casi le dan en el tercer ojo

Tien: estuvo cerca

A chaos no la alcanzo ninguna por bajo, de hecho no podía ver por la trinchera

Chaos: oigan que está pasando dijo saltando intentando ver

Yamcha: ¿quieres que te lo describa o busco una caja para que te subas?

Chaos: maldito trol

Goku estaba dormido

Y a Yamcha curiosamente no le paso nada (admitámoslo el castigo de los peluches de hello kyty fue demasiado)

Pero volviendo al combate

Ambos se disipaban, destruyendo

Ventenas, autos, matando animales

Y seguían disparándose al estilo"HITMAN"

Cuando a ambos se les acabaron las balas

Ambos: mierda

Era hora de la verdad ambos agarraron sus pistolas dardos y dieron un giro (muy hábil por cierto)

Y empezó unos de los más clásicos clichés del cine

MATRIX

Si, ya se lo imaginaran la escena donde neo esquiva las balas en cámara lenta

Así paso

Milk disparo tres dardos que de pronto se empezaron a mover en cámara lenta

Y krilin, como el cabron que las esquivo también en cámara lenta y poniéndose en posición (así como cuando haces limbo) y los dardos pasaron muy cerca de su cuerpo pero no lo tocaron

Repito todo paso en cámara lenta

Milk: como carajos hiciste eso

Krilin: ya vi matrix 28 veces

Krilin disparo y le dio en el brazo a milk

Milk: carajo

Krilin: yay [saltando y quedándose en el aire un rato]

Parecía que krilin había ganado hasta

Krilin: AY

Un dardo había rebotado en algún lugar de la escuela y le había dado en el trasero a krilin que cayó débil al suelo

¿Se preguntaran donde reboto?

Como soy bueno se los diré

Durante la pelea en otro lugar

Freezer: qué bueno que me compre este otro espejo

Napa: no te mires mucho en el que se puede romper

Freezer: tonterías [viéndose en el espejo]

El dardo apareció de la nada y reboto en el espejo rompiéndolo en el acto

Freezer. No me jodas

Broly: ¿kakaroto?

Y eso fue lo que paso

Krilin: [aturdido por el dardo] oye milk, el combate aun no termina

Milk: [aturdida] si, tienes razón

Ambos como pudieron e pusieron de pie

Nadie se acercaba, estaban asustados

Pero de repente

Un dardo hace que krilin caiga al suelo

Milk: pero, ese dardo no es mío

Y como lo oyen m, pues los dardos de krilin eran de color verde y los de milk rosa

Pero este era de color negro

Y así como a krilin A MILK le dieron en el brazo

Y ambos cayeron desmayados

Y como por arte de magia apareció una ambulancia

Enfermo: buenas tardes jóvenes, nos llamaron reportándonos una pelea con dardos, venimos a atender a los heridos

YAMCHA: ¿Quién los llamo? Ninguno de nosotros fue

Enfermero: fue una llamada anónima, pero tenía voz de mujer

Todos miran a Launch

Launch: yo no eh llamado a nadie

Todos: ok

Enfermeros: DONDE ESTAN LOS HERIDOS

Todos señalan a unos milk y krilin inconscientes

Enfermero: [montando a ambos en las ambulancia] ¿Cómo es que el pequeño puede mantener el seño fruncido aun dormido?

Yamcha: ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos

Enfermero: ¿ninguno los va a acompañar al hospital

Yamcha: no gracias no queremos estar cerca cuando esa loca despierte

Enfermero: como digan

Y sin más se fue

En ese instante Goku y vegeta despertaron

Goku: y chicos como estuvo la pelea

Yamcha: mejor te lo contamos de camino al hospital

Vegeta: ¿hospital? Tan destructiva fue

Yamcha: tan solo mira el patio dijo señalando el gran desastre que había causado la pelea

Ventanas rotas por aquí

Animales muertos por allá

Y una gran cantidad de autos destrozados

Kami hace acto de presencia

Kamisama: que le paso ami patio

Yamcha: mejor corremos al hospital

Kamisama: vuelvan aquí malditos mocosos

una escapada clásica después  
Yamcha: Y ENTONCES SE LOS LLEVO LA AMBULANCIA finalizo la historia Yamcha

Goku: valla que desastre, no me imagino que deban estar haciendo en el hospital

Una vez en el sitio, pidieron la información de donde estaba la habitación de milk y krilin y dispusieron entrar

Pero cuando entraron notaron algo extraño

Milk y krilin se llevaban bien

Krilin: así es Goku-san, hemos resuelto nuestras diferencias

Milk: si aja, no me interesa compartirte con tus amigos, pero solo con ellos eh

Krilin: y ami no me interesa si eres novio de una yandere siempre y cuando no se pase de la ralla ok

Goku: que alivio y no vuelvan a pelear

Doctor: bien, ya se pueden ir, execto tu pequeñín dijo señalando a krilin

Krilin yo porque no

Doctor: veraz el tranquilizante del dardo rosa era potente y no ha salido por completo de tu sistema y eso mezclado con el dardo negro que te dio, ya te imaginaras, pero tranquilo te inyectaremos una solución , para el tranquilizante y mañana podrás irte EN LA MAÑANA

Krilin: ¿potente, milk-san que tranquilizante usaste?

Milk: yo use de elefante

Krilin: valla yo solo use de venado

Doctor: y dime como te hiciste esas heridas pregunto curioso

Krilin/milk: mala puntería dijeron dándose una mirada cómplice

Doctor: ok

Y una vez se fueron todos una enfermera entro a la habitación

Krilin: disculpe necesita algo

¿?: Que te cuides más idiota

Krilin: esa voz, 18 ¿eres tú?

18: la única [quitándose el tapaboca]

Krilin: y que haces aquí

18: revisando que mi dardo no te allá matado

Krilin: el dardo negro, con que fuiste tu

18: solo quería que dejaras de pelear por estupideces

Krilin: mis amigos no son estupideces

18: me estoy hartando de ayudarte

Krilin: y porque lo haces 18-san

18: tú deberías de averiguarlo

Krilin: bueno, no importa, gracias por todo

18: de nada, que te mejores, y Kamisama quiere verte a ti y tu grupo de idiotas mañana en la escuela

Krilin: se lo informare a mis amigos

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

ACLARACIONES

FRIKIDEX: artefacto que sirve principalmente para captar lecturas de friki", poco a poco fueron sacando nuevas actualizaciones, hasta el actual que tiene Goku, también sirven para detectar formas de vida anormales como POR ejemplo: frikis, canis, hipters, otakus, tomates, zanahoria, elefante….. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

HABILIDADES

EL FRIKIDEX POSEE DIVERSAS ACTIVIDADES ENTRE ESTAS

DECTECTAR: la versión mas actualizada del frikidex es capaz de detectar formas de vida a grandes distancias

ESCANEO: el frikidex es capaz de identificar a cualquier forma de vida con solo una pizca de su A.D.N , y dar un informe completo de dicha criatura

INFORME BASICO: el informe básico sucede una vez escaneada la criatura, este solo dará información breve y resumida sobre esta

INFORME PROFUNDO: esta habilidad es opcional lo que hace es dar informe más detallados de la forma de vida

Lo curiosos de los frikidex es que son raros de encontrar y sus portadores (Goku, krilin, y los que faltan) no revelan como los consiguen

YANDERE NO KEN: ESTE MOVIMIENTO ES ESPECIAL DE LAS YANDERES ESTA HACE EL PUÑO DE LAS YANDERES COMO DE ACERO Y AL GOLPEAR A SUS OPONETES LOS DEJA GRAVEMENTE HERIDOS

YANDERE: ES LA TIPICA ACOSADORA, QUE PERSIGUE AL PROTA DEL ANIME HASTA INCLUSO MATAR POR CAUSAS DE CELOS

MATRIX: si no conoces la escena de matrix en donde neo (el prota) esquiva las balas en cámara lenta, no mereces leer este fic

COSAS QUE PUEDES BUSCAR EN GOOGLE (POR QUE ME DA FLOGERA EXPLICARAS AQUÍ)

Gasai Yuno

Cloroformo

Hitman (el juego)

Hello kyty

Rambo

Y cualquier cosa que no entiendan puede preguntármelo a mí en los rewiens

Porque ¿van a dejar rewiens cierto?

Más vale que dejen, se dónde vives, te observo mientras duermes, deja rewiens

Fin del capitulo 2

Ahora si fin del capítulo 2


	3. unos monos locos parte 1

Hola que tal, estuve desconectado del mundo virtual por un tiempo debido a una razón lógica, el infier, digo la escuela bueno dejemos eso en el pasado porque después de este capítulo voy a sacar otro fanfic llamado "la tsundere y el otaku" será un krilin x 18 ya tengo el cap. listo solo actualizo esta historia y ya

Y sin más comenzaos

Escuela de ineptos capitulo 3: monos locos parte 1

Miércoles 6:30 p.m

Ubicación: escuela Kamisama

Goku y sus familiares fueron llamados a una reunión en la escuela por motivo de preocupación sobre los resultados sobre un examen psicológico hecho a los estudiantes los cuales según la carta de invitación hecho por el mismo Kamisama daban terror (con la inteligencia de Goku cualquiera se asusta), bueno en fin vean no solo los familiares de Goku iban a ir si no también los de krilin, Launch, vegeta, milk y los de bulma

Pero debido a que la mayoría de los padres de los estudiantes trabajaban desde la mañana hasta la tarde por lo que la reunión se aria en la noche, pero el problema era que esa noche avía luna llena y lo que eran los familiares de Goku y vegeta eran saijayines y ya saben la ley matemática verdad, pues si no dice así:

Luna llena+saijayines=monogigantedestructor=malaidea

Aunque en este mundo los aliens y los humanos se llevan bien y conviven en paz(o eso intentan) al principio represento un problema al final encontraron una solución

¡Gafas de sol! Si lo sé, suena estúpido pero el asunto es así cada que un saiyajin ve la luna la luz de esta entra por los ojos y llega hasta la cola donde se empieza la transformación, por eso los lentes de sol aunque estuvo la opción de quitarles las colas pero no quisieron por que representa un símbolo importante de su raza y puras mamadas

Así como hoy habría luna llena, porque el director no quería escoger otro día de los 365 días del año

Todos los saijayines que vendrían a la reunión debían tener gafas de sol en la noche, claro debido a esto no podrían ver nada por ende el auto en donde iba Goku y su familia chocaba con todo a su paso

Vamos a la escena

Gine: Bardock ¿estás seguro de que vez bien? Pregunto la mama de Goku con nerviosismo

Bardock: tranquila mujer yo sé conducir

Gine: pero creo que atropellaste a un perro….. Y a su dueño

Bardock: ya te dije que se conducir

Gine: no entiendo por que tiene que ser en la noche sabiendo que no podemos ver bien con estos lentes (el auto salta) ahora que atropellaste Bardock

Bardock: bah solo fue un castor….creo

Mientras tato cerca de ahí

Niño: mama un auto me atropello

Mama: ay estos niños de hoy siempre inventan nuevas modas primero tatuajes luego atropellamientos, que seguirá después

Volviendo con Bardock

Gine: como están allí atrás chicos

Raditz: quitando que conduce como maniaco en llamas perfecto (sarcasmo)

Gine: ok

Raditz: nadie me comprende

Goku: no sería mejor irnos en metro

Bardock: cómo crees nosotros los saijayines seres de la más alta raza siendo en metro que atrocidad

Raditz: como explicas lo que paso hace unos días

Flas back

En una tienda cualquiera

CRASH, BAM, CAPLAN

Vendedora: señor acaba de partir el importante cristal gemelo de esta tienda ahora solo queda 1

Bardock: eso es mentira

Goku: ya págale a la señora papa

Bardock: ok y cuanto vale ese que queda

Vendedora: unos 100.000 millones de dólares

Bardock: *_*

Vendedora: ¿señor?

Un rato después en una esquina cualquiera

Goku: papa ¿qué es robar?

Bardock: cállate y sigue corriendo

Fin del flash back

Goku: y por eso mama no tiene joyería

Bardock: ya cállense que estamos llegando

Gohan: (suspiro) esto me trae recuerdos y muchas historias ,…..blablablá

Gine: ahí vamos de nuevo

Un rato después

Gohan: y así fue como inventaron el queso, de que estaba hablando

Goku: mejor entremos

Una vez adentro cabe destacar que la familia llevaba lentes de sol en la noche así que se la pasaron golpeándose con todas las paredes de la escuela

Gine: auch me golpe el dedo con esa banca

Goku: mama ese es el abuelo

Gine: es lo mismo

Raditz: creo que me rompí la nariz con aquel poste

Bardock: soy yo inepto

Después de un rato chocando con diversas cosas entre los cuales podemos destacar un maquina despachadora un perro, un payaso, un cesto de la basura, un estante y un carrito de helado

Y si acaso preguntan de dónde salieron estas cosas pues no lo se Bardock: [entrando al salón] hola inútiles

Revegeta: bonitas palabras para alguien que conduce con un desquiciado

Bardock: [sorprendido] rey vegeta no sabía que estaba aquí que no estaba gobernando el planeta veguita

Revegeta: bueno al parecer mi hijo no ha tenido un comportamiento digno de de n príncipe

Bardock: ahora es que se viene dando cuenta

Revegeta: [enojado] que

Bardock: [nervioso] quiero decir menos mal que se dio cuenta

Revegeta: eso pensé

Bardock: y quien más vino a la reunión

Revegeta: bueno esta ese tipo gordo

Ox zatan: no soy gordo solo soy enorme, y soy el maestro de contabilidad

Revegeta: y que hace aquí

Ox zatan: mi hija estudia aquí

Revegeta: y también ese viejo que tiene pinta de pasa

Roshi: yo soy el maestro de educación física y mi hijo estudia aquí

Revegeta: [sorprendido] que clase de mujer tendría un crio contigo atrocidad

Roshi: es que es adoptado

Bardock: con razón

Gohan entra en escena

Gohan: ohm maestro roshi que gusto verlo

Roshi: eres tu Gohan, vaya no te había visto un mucho tiempo

Gohan: solo fueron 100 años maestro no es tanto tiempo

Revegeta/Bardock: [sorprendidos] 100 AÑOS

Bardock: papa que edad tienes

Gohan: pues ya no me acuerdo

Todos se caen para atrás estilo anime

Revegeta: ustedes son tan viejos que deberían ser clasificados como minerales

Bueno mientras los adultos discutían sus edades nuestro héroe estaba paseando/chocando por la escuela

Goku: maldita sea esto se ve más oscuro que nunca

¿?: Tienes razón

Goku: [asustado] quien anda ahí

¿?: Tranquilo Goku solo soy yo tu cerebro

Goku: ¿mi cerebro?

Cerebro: si veras cuando naciste, tu estupidez era tan tonta como ahora, pero por alguna razón una pequeña pero existente trocito de inteligencia se mantuvo oculto en un rincón

Goku: claro eso tiene todo el sentido del mundo

Cerebro: ese pedacito de inteligencia se fue formando más y más inteligente, hasta el punto de apartarse de tu conciencia y tomar vida propia, ese trocito soy yo

Goku: ok

Cerebro: pensé que estaría más impresionado

Goku: bueno siempre me dicen que tengo un gusano en la cabeza que me dice que hacer

¿?: ¿Con quién hablas son-kun?

Goku: [asustado] ah, milk eres tu casi me da un infarto

Milk: Goku le estás hablando al bote de basura

Goku: ¿enserio? lo siento milk con estos lentes casi no veo nada

Milk: ¿por eso hablabas con la pared hace rato?

Goku: no, solo conversaba con mi conciencia

Milk: enserio yo converso con mi conciencia todo el tiempo

Krilin: que hay chicos

Goku: que hay krilin, a ti también y te mandaron venir

Krilin: [sarcasmo] no me gusta pasear por la escuela por las noches

Vegueta: llego por quien lloraban perras

Krilin: vegueta estas hablándole a la pared

Vegueta: malditos lentes

Bulma: que hay chicos

Goku: bulma a ti también te invitaron

Bulma: si pero a mí fue por las sorprendentes notas que saque en mi examen

Vegueta: [tos] nerd [tos]

Bulma: cállate mono sin ceso

Vegueta: ese es Goku

Srabrief: hija no discutas con tu novio

Bulma: mama que no es mi novio

Srabrief: pero si viven peleando, cada que tus amigos van a la casa siempre es lo mismo

Drbrief: querida deja ha bulma

Bulma: gracias papa

Drbrief: si ella quiere pelear con su novia es su asunto

Bulma: PAPA

A todos les cae una gotita de sudor en la cabeza

Altavoz: e le informa a todos los padres que la reunión va a comenzar

Drbrief: VAMOS CARIÑO

Altavoz: también se informa que todos los alumnos deberán ir a su respectivo salón

Krilin: vámonos chicos

Una vez en el salón (cabe destacar que los 2 saijan fueron chocando con todos)

18: que hay chicos

Vegueta: y tú qué haces aquí

18: el director me mando a vigilarlos

17: hola idiotas

Vegueta: y tú que has aquí

18: la niñera se negó a cuidarlo

17: ya te dije que no necesito que nadie me cuide

18: lo que digas idiota

Goku: me pregunto que estarán haciendo los padres

18: posiblemente estén viendo los resultados de los exámenes

18: yo ya los vi son horribles, exepto el tuyo bulma tu sacaste la nota más alta

Mientras tanto en el salón de profesores

Kami: buenas noches a todos, como seguro ya saben el motivo de esta reunión es para discutir sobre el resultado de los exámenes de sus hijos

Kami: muy bien aquí tienen los exámenes revíselos y denme su opinión (sacando unos papeles de un folder)

Kami: comencemos con Goku, su examen fue el más bajo tanto que no hay numero existente para describirlo, aunque ya no los esperábamos

Kami: luego sigue krilin su examen no es bajo pero las respuesta que dio en el son preocupantes

Kami: luego viene vegueta que tiene unas respuestas un poco raras

Kami: podría seguir toda la noche pero después del examen escrito le hicimos un examen oral y lo grabamos

Kami (sacando un televisor viejito)

Bardock: que no había dinero para un televisor más moderno

Kami: se nos acabo el presupuesto

De repente antes de que pueda poner el video

Es un

Boom

Y por la ventana del salón se veía dos gigantes gorilas con cola

Kami: hay no

Y todos salieron a el patio solo para ver, como los primates sub desarrollados destruían todo a lo King Kong

De repente llegan todos los estudiantes que había en la escuela en ese momento

Krilin: en la madre dijo con tono de impresión pero sin mover las cejas (maldita sea hasta cuanto lo tengo que decir)

Kami: ¿Qué paso?

17: pues

Flash back

Goku: oigan me aburro

Vegueta: con tu cara cualquiera

Goku: (cabreado) que dijiste piña

Vegueta: lo que oíste mono sin ceso

Y empezaron a pelear en una bola de polvo gigante

18: que idiotas no, al menos ustedes no apoyan la violencia verdad

Dijo hasta que vio a krilin con su hermano apostando por quien ganaba

Krilin: apuesto cincuenta al sin ceso

17: pues yo le voy al pelo de piña

18: al menos te tengo a ti milk….

Dijo pero vio a milk con un cartel que decía "pártele la cara Goku"

18: ya me harte

18: (cabreada) oigan

(Todos voltean a verla)

18: ya cálmense o pagaran caro

17: u y sí que me harás hermanita dijo pero tan pronto termino de hablar un golpe lo mando a una pared la cual se partió en mil pedazos

18: alguien mas

Todos se sentaron temblando de miedo

Goku: ¿ah chicos?

Todos: ¿si?

Goku: no han visto mis lentes

Todos se pusieron pálidos

Pero se calmaron al recordar que los saijayines solo se transforman con la luna

Mientras no vea la luna todo va a es…

Goku: creo que se cayeron por esta ventana (dijo viendo por una ventana)

Todos: mierda

Goku se quedo idiotizado viendo la luna, entonces empezó a temblar

Y empezó a crecer y a salirle pelo y más pelo

Y se convirtió en un mono/golilla gigante y empezó a destruirlo todo

Vegueta: oye no te lleves toda la diversión

Y vegueta se quito los lentes y paso lo mismo

Y empezaron una nueva peli de King Kong

Fin del flash back

Kami: o en la madre

Krilin: tranquilos tenemos un plan de contingencia

Todos: ¿enserio?

18: oigan llevo años de amistad con ustedes y nunca vi un plan de contingencia

Krilin: si pero ustedes no son tan cercanos a ellos como yo lo soy (sacando un teléfono parecido al de Yukkiteru Amano de mirai nikki), pero tengo que llamar a alguien primero, pero aquí no hay señal debido a los muros de kriptonita, tengo que salir, ustedes entreténgalos

17: (exaltado) ¡¿Cómo se supone que entretengamos a esos gorilas con esteroides?!

Krilin: (desinteresado) no lo sé ingéniatelas

Y sin más se fue

Bardock: bien, ¿Quién sabe cómo evitar nuestro eminente aplastamiento?

Srabriefs: yo tengo una dijo levantando la mano

Todos: (con cara wtf) estamos fritos

Unos momentos después

Los gorilas estaban destruyendo todo, hasta que se vio en la lejanía a la mama de bulma que se acercaba con un gigante plato de pierna de dinosaurio

Srabriefs: juju, señores gorilas con esteroides, mire lo que les traigo

Ambos gorilas se pusieron como locos a hacer maro metas, y en algún punto de ese maro metas aplastaron el auto del director

Kami: por favor, lo acababa de arreglar se quejo el director

Srabriefs: oh, pero solo traje uno, bueno ustedes pueden decidir cuál de los dos la quiere, adiós y salió corriendo

Ambos gorilas se miraron entre sí, luego a la pierna, ellos, pierna, ellos, pierna, ellos

Y ambos se pusieron apalear el uno contra el otro

Bulma: ¿no puedo creer que eso allá funcionado?

18: considerando la inteligencia de esos dos, no es para tanto

Krilin hace aparición

Krilin: ya llegue dijo

17: bien ya los entretuvimos

Bulma: oye fui mi mama la que lo hizo

18: no empiecen ustedes dijo molesta

18: a ¿Quién llamabas krilin?

Krilin: a una persona que nos puede ayudar, llegara en un minuto

17: tenemos más que eso, esa pierna de dinosaurio asada es demasiado grande

Justo cuando de término de decir eso, un hueso gigante le cayó encima

18: ¿ves te dije que si seguías haciendo mamadas te iba a caer algo encima?

17: (adolorido) ¿pero cómo se lo comió tan rápido?

Gohan: nunca subestimes a Goku y sus ese agujero negro al que llama estomago

Entonces un gorila furioso se le acerco

Krilin: mierda, de todas las formas en las que pensaba volver a morir, se convertido en panqueque por un gorila no estaba en mis opciones

Milk: enserio yo me lo veía venir

Krilin: lo bueno es que reviviré en 20 capítulos

Entonces el mono levanto la pata para aplastarlos, pero entonces

Una bengala ilumino el cielo y cegó al ozaru

18: ¿Qué es eso?

Krilin: mi llamada

Y entonces conduciendo el match 6 del anime meteoro llego de manera épica

¿?: Ya llegue

Krilin: un segundo mas y me vuelven panqueque

Milk: ¿y tu quien eres?

¿?: Yo solo su autor

CONTINUARA

Por ahora no puedo hablar se me acaba la batería

Prometo aclararles todo en el siguiente cap.

Dejen rewiens, chao


	4. monos locos parte 2

Hola chicos antes de empezar el fic quiero decirles unas cosas

He visto en algunos comentarios que me preguntan por qué no subo cap. tan a menudo

Aquí la respuesta

Este fic es mi obra maestra, mi dote mayor, la cúspide de mi talento, por eso me tomo tiempo para planearlo y pensar bien las ideas que meto en el

Por eso mismo el año pasado solo actualice tres veces

Si quieren un fic que se actualice mas rápido vallan a mis otros trabajos les pueden interesar bastantes de ellos

Pero tranquilos no todo está perdido estoy utilizando un método excepcional que me ayuda a ahorrar tiempo el método es el siguiente

Escribo 100 palabras por día ,200 los fines de semana

Contando con que este fic es de 2000 a 3000 palabras o mas. Básicamente este método me permite acabar un cap. en un mes como mínimo, aunque a veces me tardare más por lo de la edición y el acceso a internet

Hay algunos comentarios que me piden que responda , pero lamentablemente lo más rápido que puedo responder comentarios de este fic son a través de los pm , pero las personas que me piden que respondan salen en modo privado , o sea que su nombre de usuario aparece en negro en vez de azul, para esa persona (otaku-luna) necesito que al menos me des un link con tu perfil para poder responder u comentario pero ya que estamos aquí los responderé de una vez

Esto no va solo para otaku-luna sino también para cualquiera que me haga la misma pregunta

Lo que te aconsejo es que seas original y que hagas cosas que lo demás no han probado te daré un ejemplo

Yo empecé a escribir fanfic por que estaba arto de buscar en internet uno que cumpliera con lo que quería

Porque yo ponía "fanfic dragón Ball milk yandere" y no salía lo que quería y si salían siempre eran cancelados

Era todo un suplicio esperar a que alguien se le ocurriera lo que mi me gustaba y hiciera un fic de el

Hoy te puedo casi asegurar que soy el único con un fic donde milk es yandere

No temas ser innovador, es decir alguna vez habías oído sobre el "fri-ki" no verdad, yo soy el primero en utilizarlo

Y eso es todo lo que te puedo decir lo demás depende de ti

Antes de comenzar el fic les voy a poner un pequeño especial navideño atrasado , es que mi PC se averió

Vamos allá

En la casa de los briefs estaban preparando la cena navideña

Bulma: bien Goku tú te encargaras de meterle relleno al pavo

Goku: ok

Bulma: krilin, tú y 18 pelaran las papas para hacer puré

Krilin solo asiente

Bulma: milk a ti te toca hacer el pastel

Milk: ok

Bulma: chaos y Tien ustedes harán la ensalada de pollo

Bulma: Launch a ti te toca matar al pollo

Launch: dalo por muerto dijo agarrando un pollo por el pescuezo

Bulma: vegueta tu ve a comprar el pan dijo dándole dinero a vegueta

Vegueta: siempre voy a comprar el pan dijo tomando el dinero de mala gana

Bulma: y finalmente Yamcha

Yamcha: seguro que guardaste la tarea más difícil e importante para mí

Bulma: claro que si tus iras a la tienda junto a vegueta a comprar las frutas

Yamcha: ¿es en serio?

Bulma: ¿me estas cuestionando? Pregunto hecha una fiera

Yamcha: (asustado) no claro que no, nunca aria eso, vámonos de aquí grito mientras salía corriendo despavorido

Vegueta: ¡espérame! dijo este saliendo tras Yamcha

Bulma: si mejor corran

Goku: bulma, aun hay algo que no entiendo

Bulma: Goku ya te dije que al pavo se le mete el relleno por el…

Goku: no es eso

Bulma: ¿entonces?

Goku: es que ¿Por qué estamos cocinando nosotros? , ¿No deberían hacerlos tus padres?

Bulma: pues porque….pero se quedo pensando

Bulma: la verdad no lo sé, a lo mejor al autor le da risa nuestro pobre intento de cocinar

Autor: exacto

Bulma: ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Autor: es mi corto navideño

Bulma: pinche autor

Autor: dime Niki

Bulma: pinche Niki, al menos has algo

Niki oye yo tampoco te veo haciendo algo

Todos miran acusatoriamente a bulma

Bulma:¡ oigan es mi casa! dijo un poco nerviosa

Niki: y este es mi fic

Bulma: juro que te matare

Sara: mejor ríndete. yo ya lo intente

Bulma: ¿tu quien eres?

Niki: es mi prima Sara ,ella es la que arregla los errores ortográficos

Bulma: ¿y por qué esta vestida de secretaria?

Niki: porque la castigue después de que intento traicionarme en mi otro fin "el extraño de verde" y ahora es mi secretaria personal

Bulma: ¿enserio? , quiero leerlo

Niki: aquí te dejo el link: s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Bulma: mejor voy a ver cómo van los chicos

Bulma entra donde Goku y se sorprende a ver que el pavo esta mas inflado que un globo aerostático

Bulma: ¿Goku que estás haciendo?

Goku: me dijiste que le metiera relleno y según vi en un programa de televisión los pavos se pueden rellenar de cualquier cosa

Bulma: pero no con el sofá de la sala

Entonces krilin entra a donde están los dos y ve el pavo

Krilin: amigo, ese pavo tiene tanto **relleno** que sueña con ser **hokage**

 **(** El que entendió, entendió)

Bulma: ¿y tú no pelabas las papas?

Krilin: pues resulta que 18 es alérgica a las papas

Bulma: ¿Qué?

Krilin: si nos preguntamos si tenias algún antídoto

Bulma: ¿exactamente qué es lo que tiene?

Krilin: mejor vela tu misma

En ese momento 18 entra en el cuarto donde están ellos

Pero la común 18 sino que ahora tenía pequeñas manchas azules por toda la cara

Goku y bulma estaban aguantando la risa

18: lléguense a reír y los envió al hospital

A ambos un sudor frio le recorrió la espalda sabían que cuando 18 decía eso, por lo general cumplía

Bulma: creo que tengo un poco en el cuarto de medicinas

Ambos fueron a buscar la medicina

Bulma: mejor voy a ver cómo va milk

Una vez en el cuarto de repostería

Bulma: milk, ¿Cómo va el pastel?

Milk: todo va perfecto, ya lo puse en el horno

Bulma: eso suena sospechoso

Milk: de hecho ya esta

Dijo sacando el pastel del horno

Bulma: vaya eso rápido

Milk le enseña el pastel

Bulma: milk

Milk: ¿si?

Bulma: ¿Por qué el pastel tiene la forma del rostro de Goku? ,

Milk: pues….

Bulma: ¿y de donde sacaste el molde?

Milk: nunca salgo de casa sin un molde de su cara

Bulma: no creo que alguien se quiera comer eso

Milk: por eso hice otro pastel dijo está buscando el otro pastel

Bulma: ¿enserio? Qué bueno dijo hasta que vio el pastel

Buna: ¿milk?

Milk: ¿Qué pasa?

Bulma: ¡ese es un pastel de boda!

Milk: no es romántico Goku y yo no vamos a casar ahora

Goku: espérate yo no he aceptado nada se oyó la voz de Goku en el fondo

Milk: tranquilo solo era una broma dijo mientras saca un cuchillo y empezaba a reír como loca

Bulma dio un paso atrás

Bulma: voy a ver cómo va Launch con el pollo

Bulma va a donde esta Launch

Bulma: ¿Cómo vas con el pollo?

Launch: la mascota de Goku se lo comió dijo esta señalando al cocodrilo de Goku con un montón de plumas en la boca

Bulma: ¡Goku te dije que no trajeras esa cosa!

Goku: no podía dejar a Juancho-san en la casa

Bulma: ¡dame ese pollo maldito reptil! Dijo bulma gritándole al cocodrilo

Entonces Juancho ruge escupiendo un montón de plumas

Bulma: mierda dijo esta con la cara llena de plumas

Pero entonces una pluma le cae en la nariz de Launch

Bulma: doble mierda

Launch: achu

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión

Vegueta: siempre me mandan a hacer lo más aburrido

Yamcha: vamos vegueta, seguro ellos la pasaron peor

Vegueta: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

En ese momento la mansión explota

Yamcha dio la vuelta hacia el mercado

Fin del especial navideño (aunque de navideño no tuvo casi nada)

Ahora si vamos con el fic

Monos locos 2 parte

18: ¿Qué es eso?

Krilin: mi llamada

Y entonces conduciendo el match 6 del anime meteoro llego de manera épica

¿?: Ya llegue

Krilin: un segundo mas y me vuelven panqueque

Milk: ¿y tu quien eres?

¿?: Yo solo su autor

Continuado

Milk: ¿el autor?

Niki: de hecho mi pseudónimo es NIKINGk pero dígame Niki

Milk: espérate un momento, ¿quieres decir que somos una mera creación de la imaginación de alguien?

Niki: exacto

Milk: ¿y también eres el que nos jode la vida?

Niki: sipi

18: ya decía yo que los que nos pasaba no era normal

Milk: ¡espérate a que te ponga las manos encima! dijo intentando abalanzarse contra mí pero krilin la sujeto antes de que hiciera algo

Krilin: no hay tiempo de darle una putiza, ¿tienes lo que pedí? Me pregunto krilin sin mover las cejas obviamente

Niki: sabes que si dije sacando una capa rectangular del tamaño de una persona del maletero del auto

Krilin: genial con esto nos salvamos dijo recibiendo el paquete

18: ¿entregas paquetes?

Niki: si veras, el negocio de los fanfic no da sufriente dinero para el presupuesto de este fic así que entrego paquetes para subsistir

18: ¿Qué no puedes hacer aparecer un montón de dinero y ya?

Niki: ese es la forma aburrida, además mi licencia para crear dinero falso caduco

Krilin: ¡no hay tiempo para esto! , tengo un plan que nos salvara a todos

Todos: ¿enserio?

Krilin: claro, solo necesito la ayuda de la mama de bulma

(Leí por ahí que la mama de bulma se llama Bonnie, pero seguiré poniendo Sra. briefs)

Srabriefs: yo feliz de ayudar

Pero en ese entonces

Una mosca andaba mosqueando bien tranquila pero de repente pasa al lado del ozaru vegueta y este al respirar se le mete adentro haciendo que estornude llevándose un montón de cosas por delante

Volviendo con los protagonistas

El ozaru vegueta estornuda llevándose el carro destruido del director Kamisama, un letrero de macdonals, unos cuantos arboles, algunas vacas random y a la mama de bulma

Y de paso llenarlos a todos de moco de gorila

(No el gel no)

Srabriefs: ¡agárrenme que me voyyyyyyyy!

Fue lo único que se pudo escuchar de la señora briefs mientras era llevada por la fuerte brisa

Drbriefs: ¡espérame cariño! dijo este para salir atrás de su esposa

Bardock: pero qué asco dijo este viendo como todo estaba cubierto por moco

Niki: krilin dije para llamar la atención del calvo

Krilin: ¿dime? Pregunto inocentemente hasta que me vio todo cubierto de moco junto a mi auto

Niki: te cobrare extra por esto

Krilin: mierda

Niki: voy a ver si hay un auto lavado cerca, ay se ven dije yéndome

Krilin: luego resuelvo eso, por ahora, perdimos a la única chica que podía cumplir el plan

Bulma: oye una pregunta, ¿Por qué tenía que ser mi mama?

Krilin: porque para completar el plan se requiere una mujer que sea, rubia, tenga linda voz y sea alta dijo krilin desesperado por que su plan no funcionaria

Hasta que vio a 18

18: ¿y tú que me vez? Dijo al ver que krilin la veía (valga la redundancia)

Krilin: tú eres perfecta para el plan

18: ¿de qué va tu plan?

Krilin le susurra el plan al oído

18: ¡que! , hazlo tu dijo 18 molesta

Krilin: no puedo, soy muy pequeño

18: está bien, pero conste que me debes una grande

Entonces 18 tomo el paquete y se fue a atrás de unos arbustos

17: ¿Qué va a hacer?

Krilin: hay que esperar

Bulma: ¿y mientras que hacemos?

Krilin: sobrevivir dijo este para tirarse a un lado esquivando el pie del gigante ozaru

Acto seguido todo los esquivaron execto Bardock que valió verga

Bardock: qué raro por lo general soy yo el que aplasta a las personas dijo este bajo el pie del gigante simio

Niki: hey chicos ya volví

Kami: ¿viniste a ayudarnos?

Niki: claro que no dije sacando una silla plegable y unas palomitas

Niki: no me dan rewiens por ayudarles, me dan rewiens por joderles la vida

Kami: hijo de tu pu…..

Y quedo ahí su frase porque

Un auto le cayó encima de la nada, más específicamente su auto

Niki: sin groserías por favor, no hay presupuesto para pagar la falta de censura

Kami: ¿Qué mi auto no había sido destruido?

Niki: cierto error de autor dije para presionar un botón haciendo que el auto explote llevándose al director por los cielos

Kami: mier…..dijo pero recio un disparo de mi lanzamisiles haciéndolo volar aun mas alto

Niki: ¡ya te dije que no hay presupuesto!

Milk: ¿ósea que hay presupuesto para un lanzamisiles pero no para la censura?

Niki: oye, los lanzamisiles son esenciales en este tipo de fic

Krilin: ¿Por qué no pones la censura automática?

Niki: cierto, se me olvide que la instale hace unos días, déjame encenderla dije para aparecer un enorme panel que controlaba la realidad, con un montón de botones y lucecitas

Niki: veamos, ¿con cuál era? , ¿Estupideces? , no ya está encendida, ¿desmadre? , encendida, ¿modo musical? , ¿Quizás después lo active?, ¿botón misterioso?, ¿Cuándo instale eso?

Krilin: es un misterio

Niki: ¡aquí esta!, censura dije para presionar el botón

Niki: prueben decir groserías

Krilin: hijo de (piiiiiiiiii)

Milk: ojala te la metan por el (piiiiiiiiii)

17: y que te (piiiiiiiiii) para después (piiiiiiiiii) y luego (piiiiiiiiiiiii)

Niki: ya entendí, cálmense

Bulma: ¿oye autor?, ¿para qué sirve este botón?

Niki: ¿Cuál botón?

Bulma: este que dice "modo hentay"

Niki: eso es personal

Entonces bulma mira un botón que tiene una tapa de plástico indestructible

Krilin: ¿Cómo sabes que es indestructible?

Niki: está hecha de lo mismo que los Nokia

Krilin: ya veo

Bulma: en fin ¿en fin para que es ese botón?

Niki: créeme, no querrás presionarlo dije de manera seria

Bulma: ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso destruye planetas?

Niki: aun peor, es el modo yaoi

Bulma: eso no suena tan mal

Niki: el último que lo presiono creo boku no pico

Bulma: ya veo dio bulma traumada

Niki: en fin, ¿Qué les paso a los monos?

Entonces todos vieron que los ozaru se habían quedado dormidos por toda la charla que habíamos tenido

Krilin: vaya nos salvamos

Bardock: ¡habla por ti, yo todavía sigo atorado! Grito pues el ozaru no le había quitado el pie de encima

Krilin: no hagas ruido, lo vas a despertar, de hecho ninguno de nosotros haga ruido, también va para ti autor

Niki: (sacando un megáfono) ¿¡QUE NO HAGA QUE!?

El ruido fue estruendoso

Pero no se despertaron

Krilin: uff, nos salvamos

Niki: (con un micrófono y dos amplificadores gigantes) ¿QUE?

El ruido hizo temblar la tierra

Pero no paso nada

Niki: vaya esos dos duermen pesado mencione mientras me recostaba en el panel

En eso presiono un botón por equivocación

Y empieza a sonar reggaetón

Entonces los ozaru se despiertan mas enojados que nunca

Krilin: ¿es en serio?

Niki: si verdad, ¿Por qué cara (piiii) tengo un botón de reggaetón si odio el reggaetón?

Entonces los ozarus rugen con fuerza

Krilin: 18, no es por apurarte, pero nos van a partir la madre si no hacemos el plan

18: ¡NO PIENSO SALIR!

Milk: ¿y si le hacemos un kamekameha?

Niki: demasiado copyright, no hay presupuesto

Krilin: cara (piiii)

El ozaru rugió

En eso 18 sale del arbusto y al ver cómo están quedan con cara de wtf

18 estaba vestida con un disfraz de banana

18: ¡al primer video que vea en internet le saco los ojos! dijo hecha una fiera

17 guardo su teléfono lentamente

Los ozarus se quedaron viendo a 18 por un tiempo

Krilin: bien 18 ahora toca la segunda parte del plan

18: ¡enserio tengo que cantar!

Niki: ¡espérate ahí! , no pienso pagar copyright de ninguna canción

Krilin me susurra algo al oído

Niki: creo que puedo hacer una excepción

Krilin: empieza a cantar

18: sé que me voy arrepentir

Entonces 18 empieza a cantar

Las manos hacia arriba

Las manos hacia abajo

Como los gorilas

Todos caminamos

Entonces los ozarus empiezan a bailar y hacer coros

Krilin: perfecto, ahora la fase 3

Krilin: ¿trajiste lo otro que pedí? Me pregunto

Niki: ¿dragón Ball gt fue una mierda?

Krilin se quedo pensativo

Niki: la respuesta si dije sacando una caja mediana de la nada

Krilin: perfecto dijo sacando lo que había en paquete

Bulma: ¿Qué te dieron krilin?

Entonces un sonido ensordecedor sale de repente y cuando krilin voltea tenia puesta una máscara de Jasón y tenía una moto sierra

Krilin: hora de cortar el problema de raíz dijo corriendo como desquiciado hacia los gigantes monos

Con un movimiento rápido y un salto cabron logro cortar las colas de los ozaru

Estos al sentir como sus colas eran cortadas cayeron destruyendo a una gran parte de la escuela

En ese momento se empiezan a hacer más y más pequeños hasta hacerse como los chicos "anormales" que eran antes solo que ahora estaban desnudos

17: oh por dios póngale una sabana

Milk: (sangrado nasal) senpai….dijo esta desmayándose al ver a su novio desnudo

Bulma: póngale censura

Niki: menos mal que siempre traigo esta sabana dije tapando a los saiyajines

En ese momento ambos despiertan

Goku/vegueta: ¡díganos que no hicimos nada raro!

Bulma: he chicos que suerte que están bien

Krilin: si al final todo salió bien

Bardock: dilo por ti yo todavía sigo aplastado

17: y mandaron al director a volar

18: y destruyeron casi toda la escuela

Krilin: dije que todo salió bien, no que salió perfecto

Goku: ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguien ha visto a los otros personajes secundarios?

Niki: claro, Raditz se aburrió y se fue a beber un café a "Starbucks"

Todos: ¡pinche hipster!

Niki: tu mama se perdió por el bosque por tener lentes de sol en la noche

Con la mama de Goku

Gine: oigan chicos, llevan demasiado rato callados, ¿Qué paso? , ya resolvieron todo, no puedo ver nada ¿hola?

Preguntaba esta a algunos arboles

Volviendo al fic

Niki: tu abuelo, el papa de milk y el de vegeta se fueron a un bar a hacer una competencia de tragos con el papa de milk como contador

En el bar

Los tres personajes secundarios se encontraban en un estado inestable (borrachos como perros)

Mientras cantaban karaoke

Revegeta: birra

Ox zatan: yo lo que quiero una birra

Gohan: yo lo que quiero es tomar

Lostres: ¡SIN PARAR!

Volviendo a la escena

Niki: y el maestro roshi fue a hacerla de pervertido por ahí

En una baño termal cualquiera

Unas mujeres jóvenes se metían en un relajante yacusi termal

Mujer1: espérense quiero subirle al agua caliente

Mujer2: ok

Entonces la fémina le sube la temperatura al agua pero se le va la mano y la deja temperatura volcán

En ese momento sale el maestro roshi del agua ardiendo como una puta en ácidos

Roshi: esto quema

Mujer1: ¡pervertido!

Mujer2: hay que partirle la jeta

Roshi: no espérense no

PALIZA CENSURADA POR ALTO CONTENDO DE VIOLENCIA

De vuelta con los protagonistas

Krilin: lo importante es que nadie salió herido

Goku/vegueta: ¿¡Dónde están nuestras colas!?

Fin del cap.

¿Y qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto mi aparición?

¿Qué dicen del panel de control? , a lo mejor le dedico un cap. entero para explorar a fondo todo el desastre que pudo lograr con el

En fin gracias por la espera intentare escribir más seguido este fic

nos leemos luego


	5. deudas y otras cosas

Hola seres vivos

Como va su vida

A nadie le importa

Solos vine a robar quiero decir a pedirles que me den un tiempo de sus aburridas vidas para que lean

Vengo a traerles la continuación de este desmadre que se hace llamar fic

Basta de mamadas

Ora del fic

Les voy a poner unas cosas a letra chica, no es como si fuera importante, ni siquiera tienen que leerlos

(Advertencia este fic puede causar daños irreversibles como hepatitis c, sida, diarrea, y sífilis

Por cierto, idiota el que lea esto)

Disclamer: nada me pertenece execto la historia

Ahora sé que nadie lo ha pedido pero quería darles los detalles de los vestuarios de los personajes

Goku va vestido como en la saga del torneo de cell

Tiene una chaqueta naranja con negro de capsula corp.

Y sus típicos pantalones

Vegueta va vestido con su camisa rosa y short verdes

Krilin tiene la misma vestimenta que en la película "la batalla de los dioses" con el mismo corte de pelo

18 suele alternar su vestimenta entre la que lleva en dragón Ball z con la de dragón Ball súper, aunque a veces se pone uniforme de colegiala con una falda negra

Launch lleva la misma ropa de la serie igual que chaos

Tien solo lleva una camisa blanca con sus pantalones verdes típicos

Picoro lleva la vestimenta que uso para conseguir su licencia de conducir, solo que sin gorra

Milk lleva el mismo traje que Yuno Gasai del anime mirai nikki solo que le cambio el color a camisa blanca falda azul

En cuanto a bulma se me hizo difícil escogerle un traje por que básicamente tiene un millón , igual que sus peinados , así que se lo deje como el que lleva en la película " la resurrección de Freezer" igual que su peinado

Y lo demás personajes me valen verga

De todas formas veré si puedo dejar un link con la imagen del personaje con la vestimenta al final

Pal que no entendió el chiste del cap. pasado

"amigo, ese pavo tiene tanto **relleno** que sueña con ser **hokage"**

Es una referencia a Naruto

Y sin más comenzamos

Capitulo 5: deudas y más cosas que me da flojera escribir

10:00 am

El sol resplandecía en el cielo alumbrando lo que quedaba de la escuela templo de kami

En el centro de la majestuosa escuela como siempre estaba la imponente torre e el medio de la escuela

Ante ella estaban los dos saijan causantes de tanto caos esa noche de luna llena

Goku: baya, el pendejo puede comprar una torre gigante, pero puede arreglar la escuela ¡PUTO TACAÑO! Grito Goku a todo pulmón

Vegueta: ya cállate kakaroto, haces que me duela la cabeza, ¿seguro que tenemos que escalar esta cosa? Pregunto refiriéndose a la torre

Goku: eso es lo que dice la nota que me dejo 18 explico mostrando dicha nota

Vegueta: ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella?

Goku: es que la encontré clavada con un cuchillo en mi puerta explico este recordando el suceso

Vegueta: definitivamente fue ella

Vegueta: ¿seguro que dice que hay que escalar?

Goku: solo ley que estaba en letra grande que dice

=estudiantes Goku vegueta y krilin se les cita en la oficina del director, es obligatorio

Posdata: púdranse

Gracias la dirección=

Goku: y lo demás son puras mamadas dijo este haciendo pelotita la nota y tirándola a los escombros de la escuela

Goku: bueno es hora de escalar dijo tronándose los dedos

Un rato después

Ambos chicos se encontraban sudorosos, jadeantes y apestosos en el suelo del templo que serbia de oficina

El sol no ayudaba

Vegueta: creo que me salieron ampollas en las manos dijo un jadeante vegueta

Goku: a este paso voy a terminar como mr. po-po dijo viendo como el sol tostaba su piel

Vegueta: mejor entremos el sol me está matando

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta de la oficina del director

Goku toco la puerta y atrás de esta la voz de mr. Popo se oyó

Po-po: ¿Quién es?

Goku: ¡la vieja Inés! , ¡Ya abre!

Po-po abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo una corriente aire acondicionado choco contra la caras de nuestros protagonistas

Goku: con permiso dijo intentando entrar pero fue detenido por mr. po-po

Po-po: ¿y la nota?

Vegueta: ¿Qué? Dijo vegueta

Po-po: no puedo dejarlos entrar sin la nota

Vegueta: ¿por qué no? dijo

Po-po: lo decía en la nota ¿no leyeron la letra pequeña?

A vegueta le salió una vena hinchada en frente mientras se volteaba lentamente hacia Goku

Este sonreía nervioso

Y mientras el Angulo de cámara se salía hasta el punto donde se podía ver la torre desde lejos, se oyó un **PAF** y una pequeña mancha caía desde lo alto de la torre hasta el suelo seguido de otra que caía mas lentamente y cuando iba a chocar abrió un paracaídas

Mientras la cámara se volvía a enfocar en nuestros protagonistas

Goku aun estaba en el suelo mientras vegueta caía lentamente con su paracaídas

Vegueta: más vale que empieces a buscar esa nota, ¡oyó mismo te liquido!

Goku: ¿Por qué llevas un paracaídas?

Vegueta: por alguna extraña razón venden paracaídas en la tienda de regalos de la torre

Goku: ¿hay una tienda de regalos en la torre?

Vegueta: ¡empieza a buscar!

Un rato largo después

Ya eran las 12:00 en punto y el sol estaba que incendiaba a nuestros protagonistas

De hecho el cabello de Goku se estaba incendiando

Pero por fin habían vuelto a subir la torre

Vegueta: creo a mis callos les salieron callos

Goku: ¿no hueles barbacoa? Dijo el chico con el cabello prendido en fuego

Goku volvió a tocar la puerta

Po-po: ¿Quién es?

Goku: tu madre en tanga, ábreme que me estoy incendiando

Po-po abrió la puerta y el aire acondicionado golpeo con fuerza la cara de los protagonistas

En ese momento se oyó la voz de kami

Kami: po-po pasa el helado

Po-po: espérenme aquí, dijo este mientras iba a busca un helado como para 6 personas y se lo llevaba al despacho del director

A los chicos casi se les salen los ojos

Mr. po-po volvió a la puerta

Goku: ten tu estúpida nota dijo lanzando la nota a la cara

Goku: ahora sí, con permiso dijo este con la esperanza de entrar y quitarle el helado a Kamisama pero fue detenido

Vegueta: ¡ahora que!

Po-po: la reunión es a las 12:30, son las 12:15 dijo mirando un reloj que estaba cerca

Po-po: no puedo dejarlos entrar

Vegueta: ¡que!

Po-po: lo decía en la nota

Vegueta vio a Goku con intenciones homicidas

La cámara volvió a alejarse mientras un **PAF** sonaba y la manchita volvía a caer desde lo alto de la torre

Vegueta: ¿sabes qué? voy a esperar aquí afuera lo que falta

Po-po: lo siento no se permiten estudiantes afuera de la oficina del director después de la 12: 14

Y entonces sonó un **PAF** y otra manchita caía desde lo alto de la torre pero antes de chocar con el suelo se abrió un paracaídas

Vegueta: menos mal que tenían dos por uno dijo descendiendo de manera suave

40 minutos después

Ambos saijan estaban desgastados y totalmente bronceados pero no de buena forma

Ambos por fin llegaron a la cima

Goku toco la puerta

Po-po: ¿Quién es?

Goku: Alberta

Po-po: ¿Alberta?

En ese momento la puerta explota

Goku: la que explota la puerta

En ese momento nuestros protagonistas vieron a krilin que estaba sentado fuera de la oficina del director mientras comía helado y tenia puestos un suéter y unas orejeras para la nieve

Krilin: chicos ¿Qué les paso? Dijo mientras se metía un poco de helado a la boca

Goku: ¿Qué carajos? , ¿Y tu desde cuando estás aquí?

Krilin: llevo aquí desde las 12:30

Vegueta: ¿cómo puta llegaste aquí tan rápido?

Krilin: use el ascensor

Vegueta/Goku: ¿ascensor?

Krilin: si el ascensor oculto, lo decía la nota, ¿Qué no leyeron la nota?

Una furia asesina se apodero de vegueta

Goku temblaba cual gelatina

Goku: ¿sabes qué?, no te molestes dijo este saltando de la torre por su propia cuenta antes de ser alcanzado por las manos de vegueta

15 minutos después

Otra vez Goku llega a la cima en ella lo espera vegueta esta vez muriendo de frio, estaba azul como una paleta helada

Goku: ¿pero qué carajos?

Krilin: amigo ese aire acondicionado es bueno, la oficina parece nevera dijo viendo como gran parte de la oficina estaba congelada

Goku: ¿Qué clase de aire acondicionado es ese?

Po-po: es un friolin plátano agropecuario chingomil 900 dijo señalando un enorme aire acondicionado

Goku: si esa cosa empieza a tirar nieve me largo

Goku titilaba de frio

Goku: ¿Cómo sabias que tenias que traer suéter?

Krilin: lo decía en la nota

Goku: debo empezar a leer más

Krilin: mejor ya entremos

Goku: claro, vamos vegueta

Pero vegueta no respondió

Goku: ¿vegueta? Dijo Goku mientras lo tocaba suavemente con el dedo

Pero tan pronto lo toco se cayó como una estatua

Goku: no inventes, es un bloque de hielo

Krilin: ni modo, plan b

Entonces krilin amarro a vegueta con una cuerda que saco de su bolsillo y empezó a arrastrarlo

Entraron en el despacho de Kamisama que para sorpresa de estos estaba caliente pues tenía una chimenea funcionando

Kami: al fin llegan, pasen de inmediato

Krilin: ¿le molesta si uso su chimenea?

Kami: am, no

Krilin: gracias dijo este echando a vegueta al fuego

Después de unos segundos vegueta sale del fuego prendido en llamas

Quemando gran parte de la oficina del director

Vegueta: joder estoy en llamas

Krilin: no me había dado cuenta

Goku: eso te pasa por andar de ardida

Vegueta: me quemo bastardos grito mientras giraba en el suelo como piruja en ácidos

Goku: encontré este balde de agua dijo mientras se lo tiraba a vegueta pero solo hizo que se incendiara mas

Kami: eso era gasolina

Goku: ¿Quién pone gasolina en un balde de agua?

En ese momento mr. po-po entra con un extintor apagando a vegueta y a la oficina dejando todo cubierto de espuma

Kami: gracias mr. po-po dijo mientras se quitaba espuma de la cara

Una vez mr. Po-po se fue los chicos se sentaron en las sillas que estaban en la dirección

Kami: muy bien seguro se imaginan para que los cite aquí

Goku: pues la verdad no

Kami: déjeme darles una pista dijo sacando un papel y escribiendo algo en el luego se lo dio a Goku

Goku lo leyó

Goku: ¿chingomil millones de zenis?

Krilin: Goku ese número no existe

Goku: lo sé es que no sé cómo se lee este numero

Krilin: eso dice 100.000.000 millones de zenis

Kami: seguro sabes lo que significa

Goku: claro que sí, nos estas sobornando para que dejemos la escuela

Kami: ¿Qué?

Goku: mi sueño se cumplió, krilin pon la música

Krilin saco una radio de su bolsillo (no pregunten) y puso la música de opa ganda style

Y mientras sonaba Goku se subió encima del escritorio de Kamisama y empezó a bailar mientras se quitaba la ropa

Justo cuando se iba a quitar los pantalones, kami detuvo la música

Kami: claro que no les voy a pagar idiotas

Goku: ¿entonces?

Kami: es lo que deben por destruir la escuela

Lostres: ¿Qué?

Kami: como sabrán ustedes pueden a llegar a ser muy destructivos

Goku: ¿Qué le hace creer eso? Dijo este ignorando que detrás de él se podían ver todos los destrozos que habían causado en los 5 minutos que llevaban en la oficina

En ese momento la alarma de incendios se activo abriendo los aspersores del techo mojándolo todo

Kami: tengo mis razones dijo el mojado Kamisama

Goku: un momento su mugrosa escuela no vale tanto, es decir el otro día vi que la tipa de la cafetería metía ratas en la sopa y no exactamente por accidente

Kami: tienes razón, en parte lo único que deberían serian unos 10 millones de zenis, sino fuera por el lugar en el que termine después de que su amigo autor me lanzara por los cielos la otra noche

Flash back

Kami sama volaba los cielos gracias al impulso de mi lanzamisiles mas la explosión de su auto pero el impulso se fue acabando y termino aterrizando en una piscina en la cual se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta nocturna

Todos los niños se fueron corriendo

Pero entonces una niña grito

Niña: mama, ese hombre feo arruino mi fiesta de repuesto nocturna

Mujer: tranquila hija papa se volverá encargar del hombre feo

Kami: tampoco soy tan feo

En ese momento una bala pasa cerca de la cara de kami

Mafioso líder: ¿otro más?, ¿Qué acaso están lloviendo imbéciles?

Mafioso líder: muchachos llévenselo junto al otro

Entonces los mafiosos se lo llevan a una celda y lo dejan de una forma delicada (mentira lo tiran como el bastardo que es)

Entonces kami se da cuenta que en la celda estaba el maestro kaiyo sama vestido de payaso

Kaiyo: ¿kami eres tú?

Kami: ¿kaiyo? , ¿Qué te paso?

Kaiyo: estos locos me tienen como payaso para divertir a la hija del líder

Kami: ¿hace cuanto fue eso?

Kaiyo: ¡llevo una puta semana aquí!

Kami: ¿enserio?

Kaiyo: ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?

Kami: oye no me culpes, eres un personaje poco relevante, es muy fácil ignorarte

En ese momento los mafiosos le tiran algo a la celda

Kami: ¿y esto qué es?

Mafioso: es tu disfraz de payaso, tendrás que actuar para la hija del jefe

Kami: yo no actuare para nadie

5 minutos después

Kami: mierda dijo este vestido de payaso

Niña: wiii otro payaso para jugar

Kaiyo: pinche mocosa

Niña: ¡vamos a bailar!

Kami: yo no voy a bailar ni cumbia

Mafioso: ¿ah sí? Dijo este sacando su ametralladora

Entonces empezó a disparar a los pies de ambos payasos haciéndolos bailar

Fin del flash back

Kami: fue traumante, apenas escape

Vegueta: ¿y qué le paso al otro payaso?

Kami: pues no se a lo mejor se lo tiraron a un tiburón o algo

Kami: el punto aquí es que destruyeron la escuela, y de paso mi auto

Goku: ¿Qué no lo iba a cubrir el seguro?estoy seguro que tenían una clausula contra monos gigantes

Kami: es que leí las clausulas del contrato, y no cubren daños causados por un mono gigante extraterrestre

Goku: pinches racistas

Niki: baya amigos la tienen fea dije apareciendo de la nada

Kami: ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Niki: amigo, yo estoy en todas partes

Krilin: oh autor, ¿de casualidad no tienes 100.000.000 zenis que nos prestes?

Niki: no tengo dinero

Goku: oye ¿pero que tú no tienes un negocio?

Niki: pero yo cobro en "pd"

Goku: ¿ **pd**?

Niki: **P** untos **D** esmadre, es lo que ganas cada vez que creas o detienes un desmadre, entre más puntos tengas, mas cosas puedes ordenar

Kami: cierto, ¿cómo funciona ese asunto?

Niki: veras, existen en total un 7 teléfonos en toda la tierra, solo con esos teléfonos especiales pueden llamarme y ordenar, de hecho solo de esa manera se puede conseguir un frikidex, del cual también soy creador

Kami: esas cosas son un peligro, ¿Dónde están?

Niki: 4 los esparcí por ahí, y tenía los otros 3

Kami: ¿tenias? Dijo totalmente aterrado

Niki: si 2 los regale y 1 lo perdí

Kami: déjame adivinar se los regalaste a estos idiotas dijo señalando a los chicos

Goku: si exacto dijo mostrando el teléfono

Goku: yo no sabía que tenías contacto con el autor krilin, apenas sabía que tenías frikidex

Krilin: yo lo tengo desde hace algunos años, después de ese día en el desierto

Todos quedaron con cara de wtf

Goku: ¿desierto?

Krilin: ¿no les conté? , fue el mismo día que conocí al autor

Flash back

Un avión sobrevolaba por el desierto de "terroriskistan"

Y ustedes dirán

Autor eso no existe

Pero yo les digo que si existe, queda alado de quetejodalovakia

Es un país muy peligroso

Pero a lo que vamos

El avión abre su puerta trasera después de eso se oye el sonido de una patada y luego una persona cae del avión a gran velocidad, la persona estaba amarrada de brazos y tenía una media negra en la cabeza que le impedía ver

Una vez esta persona llego al piso hubo un puf con una explosión en forma de hongo y todo

Una vez todo la arena se disipo se pudo observar como el individuo se levantaba totalmente tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada

El muy bestia se desato (no pregunten cómo)

Y se quito la media para revelar que era

Krilin: guao ese fue una gran siesta

Interrupción

Vegueta: espera un momento dijo interrumpiendo la historia

Krilin: ¿Qué?

Vegueta: ¿quieres decir que te secuestraron y te lanzaron en un país extranjero?

Krilin: si

Vegueta: ¿va enserio?

Krilin: si, deja de interrumpir

Vegueta: ¿oh qué?

En ese momento saque mi lanzacohetes

Vegueta: mejor me callo

Continuando

Krilin vio su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de un desierto

Krilin: joder, uno no puede dormirse tranquilo sin que lo agarren y lo tiren en un desierto

Krilin comenzó a caminar buscando alguna señal de donde estaba

Después de unos cuantos kilómetros pudo ver un letrero que estaba en un idioma desconocido de el cual la única palabra que entendió fue "terroriskistan"

Krilin: ¿terroriskistan? ¿Qué no es ese país donde hay terroristas hasta en la sopa? En ese momento un nativo aparece y empieza a decir palabras inentendibles

Nativo: sukulu, sukulu decía el terrorista nativo

Krilin: tu culo pendejo

Entonces en ese momento el nativo saca una lanza y empieza a perseguir a krilin

Krilin: yo mejor me piro dijo dándose a la fuga por el desierto

Un rato después

Krilin corría como un bastardo mientras era perseguido por un montón de nativos que se habían unido a la caza de krilin

Pero en ese entonces una piedrecita del tamaño del dedo meñique del pie hizo tropezar el pie de nuestro perseguido protagonista

Haciéndolo caer y rodar

Y mientras rodaba se golpeaba con un montón de piedras a la vez que recitaba todo el repertorio de palabrotas que conocía

En el siguiente orden

Joder

Mierda

Puta madre

Doble mierda

Pinche zorra

Jodete kami

(N/a: menos mal que pague la censura)

Y al final de todo estaba rodeado por los terroristas que amenazaban a krilin con lanzas y cartuchos de dinamita

Krilin: es el fin, solo me arrepiento de que hayan cancelado la segunda temporada dead man wonderland, era excelente pinches bastardos

En ese momento algo de metal con forma esférica cae en el centro de todo

¿?: Cierra los ojos grita una voz desde lejos

Krilin hace lo que dice la voz y tan rápido cierra los ojos una luz cegadora sale del objeto que resulta ser una granada cegadora y cuando la luz se va

Todos los terroristas se dan cuenta de que krilin se había ido

Mientras lejos de ahí

¿?: Uff casi no la cuentas enano

Krilin: ¿y tu quien eres?

Niki: yo soy tu autor papú

Krilin: ¿tú eres el autor? , luses mas pendejo de lo que imagine

Niki: si lo que sea

Krilin: oye ¿Qué haces aquí?

Niki: pues es que sentí un gran poder de fri "ki" salir de esta ubicación

Niki: ¿de casualidad eres otaku?

Krilin: si

Niki: perfecto, siempre he buscado aun otaku para que sea mi aprendiz, tu eres el candidato perfecto

Krilin: pero aun no manejo bien mi fri "ki"

Niki: pues entonces entrenaremos en el desierto día y noche hasta que domines tus poderes

Y así comenzó una aventura llena de desmadre con la cual krilin lograría aumentar sus poderes

Fin del flash back

Krilin: y así nos conocimos

Goku: ¿te la pasaste en el desierto entrenando?

Krilin: si

Goku: ¿Qué entrenamiento hiciste?

Krilin: pues…

Flash back

Niki: muy bien krilin, algunos maestros les piden a sus alumnos que se rapen la cabeza

Krilin: listo dijo krilin mostrando que se había rapado la cabeza

Niki: yo no iba pedirte eso

Krilin: ¡que! ¡Me costó 9 años hacer que creciera!

Niki: pues tendrás que esperar otros 9

Niki: en fin lo único que tiene que hacer es andar como si estuvieras enojado y hablar de manera respetuosa para aumentar tu concentración

Fin del flash back

Vegueta: ¿enserio esperas que nos creamos eso?

En ese momento krilin se quita el pelo mostrando que era una peluca y que esta calvo

Todos se quedan wtf de nuevo

Goku: eso explica mucho

Krilin: ¿por cierto? , ¿Ya puedo dejar de hacerlo?

Niki: no al público lo mantiene entretenido, pero puedes hablar normal si quieres

Krilin: gracias al cielo, ¿sabes lo que es tener que hablarle respetuosamente a este animal?

Goku: ¡oye!

Krilin: el otro animal

Kami: ¡oye!

Krilin: tu tampoco

Po-po: ¡oye!

Krilin: ¿va enserio? , me refiero a vegueta

Vegueta: ¡oye!

De repente 18 abre la puerta y ve la escena

18: eso explica mucho dice viendo la cabeza pelada de krilin

Kami: 18 ¿pasa algo?

18: el aire acondicionado se descompuso

Kami: ¿Cómo? ¿Ya no enfría?

18: no al contrario, enfría tanto que toda la oficina parece el ártico

Kami: vamos no exageres

18: creo que vi una parvada de pingüinos en el sillón

Goku: yo me largo dijo intentando escapar

Kami: no, todavía no arreglamos lo de la deuda

Krilin: oye espere nosotros no firmamos ningún contrato que nos obligue a pagar nada

Kami: de hecho el mono sin ceso lo hizo

Krilin: ¿Qué?

Goku: es que puso uno de esos letreros que dice "firme aquí", saben que son mi debilidad

Vegueta: quiero ver ese contrato

Kami saco el contrato y lo puso encima del escritorio

Yo se saque una lupa y me puse a examinarlo

Niki: si aquí dice que si destruyen la escuela se hacen responsables de los cargos, también dice que deben ofrecerse para experimentos militares y que pueden meterles un rastreador sin pedirles permiso

Goku: con que eso es la bola que tengo en el cuello dijo señalando una pequeña pelota que le resaltaba en el cuello

Kami: no eso es una picadura de algún bicho raro, aun no les pongo los rastreadores

Krilin: ¿y qué hay de los derechos humanos?

Kami: estos babosos no son humanos

Krilin: ¿y yo?

Kami: tú cuentas mas como un hobby del señor de los anillos

Krilin: ¿estamos jodidos por todos lados cierto?

Kami: si

Krilin: estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad?

Kami: chinga que si

Kami: ¿alguna otra duda?

Vegueta: solo una dijo de una manera súper seria

Todos esperaron que vegueta dijera algo serio

Vegueta: ¿Por qué no me enviaron una nota?

Pero es un fic de comedia

Kami: es que se nos acabo el papel

Vegueta: pinche tacaño

Kami: ¿otra cosa?

Goku: si, nuestro salón fue destruido, no tendremos clases hasta que paguemos la deuda

Kami: ni loco tu madre m dejo muy claro que no quería que perdieras clases, así que juntamos tus clases con otra que había por ahí

Goku: ¿te refieres a?...

Kami: esos meros

Goku: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kami: ¿Qué le pico?

Krilin: es que lo de la otra clase son medio raritos

Kami: me vale madres, consiguen mi dinero y vallan a clases. Ahora largo de mi oficina

Goku: por lo menos tenemos el ascensor

18: no el ascensor se congelo, tendrán que irse a la antigua

Los tres arquearon una ceja

 **PAF**

Se oyó y tres manchitas caían de la torre hasta caer al suelo y chocar de manera estrepitosa

Al día siguiente

Nuestros protagonistas llegaban al colegio semidestruido

Vegueta: mas no vale ir pensando cómo vamos a pagar esa mierda

Krilin: ¿alguna idea?

Goku: ni una sola

Krilin: contigo eso no es novedad

Goku vio a krilin ofendido pero recordó que era un mono sin ceso y se le paso

En ese momento llega milk

Milk: hola Goku-senpai, y a ustedes escorias dijo saludando

Krilin: si también estoy feliz de verte

Milk: ¿supieron que nos cambiaron de salón?

Los tres: si

Entonces llega bulma

Bulma: ¿supieron que nos cambiaron de salón?

Los tres: si

Entonces llega Launch

Launch: ¿Supieron que nos cambiaron de salón?

Los tres: si

Entonces Yamcha que estaba cerca y vio lo que paso pregunto

Yamcha: ¿son gay?

Los tres: si ….hijo de puta dijeron mientras Yamcha tenía una trollface

Bulma: vamos chicos, no pongan esa cara, execto tu krilin, tu siempre tienes la misma cara

Milk: si a lo mejor conocemos buenas personas

Entonces le susurra a Goku

Milk: si te veo cerca de una chica bonita, te castro dijo para terminar con una sonrisa psicópata

Bulma: ¿por cierto Goku? ¿Por qué odias tanto esa clase?, si están en esta escuela no pueden ser tan diferentes a nosotros

Goku: el problema no es que sean diferentes

Entonces milk abre la puerta del nuevo salón y se desmaya

Goku: el problema es que son muy iguales

Bulma ve dentro del salón y casi se le para el corazón al ver lo que había dentro

Bulma: esto es malo

Turles: mierda se me rompió el lápiz, hey Black, préstame un lápiz dijo un tipo igual a Goku

Black: ya se me acabaron respondió el otro tipo igual a Goku

Turles: joder

Milk: estoy en el cielo de los senpai dijo aun inconsciente mientras le salía un chorrito de sangre

Wiss: por favor no hagan ruido, podrían despertar al señor Bill dijo este señalando al aludido que estaba durmiendo sobre su pupitre

Bill: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vados: deberías ser menos condescendiente con el hermanito

Wiss: ese no es tu problema

Champa: oigan me estoy aburriendo

Goku: maldita nueva generación

Fin del cap.

¿Y qué les pareció chicos?

Pobres chicos tienen que lidiar con sus deudas y de paso con un nuevo grupo de personajes

¿Acaso estos nuevos personajes causaran más problemas de los que se ya tienen?

¿Serán beneficiosos para nuestros héroes?

¿Kamisama dejara de ser tacaño?

¿Qué otro caos les aguarda a este trió de ineptos?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de escuela de ineptos

Vestimentas

Goku: .de/search?q=goku+con+chaqueta&trackid=sp-006

Vegueta: .de/search?q=vegeta+con+camisa+rosa&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwid69TOv7HTAhWCQpoKHXOQD9wQ_AUICCgB

Krilin: .de/search?q=krilin+en+la+batalla+de+los+dioses&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwivsvWIwLHTAhUlOpoKHRWkBjsQ_AUICCgB&biw=1024&bih=490

Bulma: .de/search?q=bulma+en+la+resurrecci%C3%B3n+de+freezer&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiqh8KzwrHTAhUDJ5oKHRZuCH4Q_AUICCgB

Traje de Gasai Yuno: .de/search?q=milk+con+traje+de+gasai+yuno&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjpjs20zrHTAhWCQpoKHXOQD9wQ_AUICCgB&biw=1024&bih=441 solo pude encontrar como era el

Traje original así que tendrán que ponerle imaginación

Y a los demás me da flojera ponerles link así que búsquenlo ustedes

Glosario

El Goku chibi aparece de nuevo

Gokuchibi: ya era hora llevo 3 caps. sin Salir

Gokuchibi: en fin

Deadman wonderland: un anime bueno que por cosas del destino no se pudo continuar, teniendo que acortar su vida a una sola temporada con un solo ova es muy recomendable tiene una yandere y todo el royo

Fin del cap.


	6. el club de los ineptos presenta

Ola chicos

Quería decir que a partir de este cap. habrá una mini serie llamada "las crónicas de krilin" que narrara las aventuras/torturas que pasó krilin entrenando en el desierto junto con su autor

También quería agradecerles por el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia

Este cap. estará lleno de chistes la cual mayoría saque de un libro de chistes hecho en chile que un tipo en un consultorio médico me regalo

Gracias desconocido, gracias a ti mi vida es menos aburrida y no tengo que pensar mucho este cap.

Claro también habrá chistes míos

Claro que también habrán chistes míos y también que saque de internet

Que conozco y tengan en cuenta que después de cada chiste sonara el típico sonido de batería ya saben ese

Papa pis (les dejo un link) watch?v=yfCky0kF5po

Asegúrense de oírlo después de cada chiste

Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es pertenencia de akira toriyama execto la historia

Ahora si comencemos

Las crónicas de krilin: capitulo 1: estados

En el desierto de terroriskistan estaban el maestro y el alumno ambos con pañuelos típicos de las personas que viven en el desierto en la cabeza para protegerse del sol (creo que se llaman turbantes)

Niki: bien krilin la lección de hoy ayudara a identificarte con los elementos

Krilin: ¿elementos? Pregunto el ahora calvo chico

Niki: veras al identificarse con los elementos podrás usar poderes elementales como fuego y hielo

Krilin: valla increíble por ahora solo tengo un poder

Niki: luego me lo muestras

Niki: veras krilin los elementos pueden presentarse en estados

Krilin: ¿creo que esa es una clase de la escuela?

Niki: silencio, el primero es el estado sólido dije sacando un cubo de hielo

Krilin: ok dijo este sacando un cuaderno de su bolsillo junto a un lápiz para anotar lo que decía

Niki: ¿siempre llevas un cuaderno en el bolsillo?

Krilin: si y también un pecera, una cámara y un huevo de avestruz

Niki: ok, eso es raro

Niki: el segundo estado es el liquido dije sacando un vaso de agua

Krilin: ¿el otro es el gaseoso? , ¿Verdad?

Niki: (negando) no, como se te ocurre

Krilin: pos entonces

Niki: obviamente es el estado islámico dije sacando una granada activa

Krilin: debí adivinarlo

 **BOOMMMMMM**

Niki: fin de la lección dije totalmente chamuscado por la explosión

Krilin: aprender duele

Fin de la crónica

Ahora si el cap.

Capitulo 6: el club de los idiotas presenta humor inepto (para personas inteligentes)

(Si lo sabemos es muy largo)

Cuidad Satán se cubría de la densa oscuridad a la que llamamos noche

Mientras en un lugar, en un club nocturno

Todas las luces estaban apagadas pero se podían oír murmullos en la oscuridad

Pero entonces unas luces empezaron a sonar

(Que mierda escribí)

Unas luces de reflectores empezaron a alumbrar de manera aleatoria y una voz dijo

Voz: bienvenidos sean damas y idiotas. El club de los idiotas se deshonra y avergüenza en presentar (redoble de tambor) humor inepto (para personas inteligentes)

Y entonces todas las luces alumbraron al escenario y se vio a krilin con una camisa blanca y corbata roja

(Ya saben el estereotipo de humorista)

Aplausos del público inundaron el ambiente

Y los reflectores iluminaron al público que era nada más y nada menos que los personajes de algunos de los mejores animes de todos los tiempos

De Naruto, Tokyo ghoul, one piece, deadman wonderland, bobobo, death note, shingeki no kyojin y one punch man

Naruto: no se bien que está pasando pero seguiré aplaudiendo

Sakura: yo no seguiré aplaudiendo dijo la peli chicle pero una bala le paso cerca de la cara

Niki: más vale que siga aplaudiendo señorita dije sosteniendo un arma en dirección a la chica

Entonces Sakura empezó a aplaudir

Naruto: pinche loco susurro el rubio

Niki: ¡que dijiste! Dije apuntando el arma hacia el

Naruto: nada dijo asustado

Niki: te estaré observando dije señalando mis ojos y después al chico para después desaparecer en la oscuridad

Ya volviendo con krilin

Una vez los aplausos dejaron de sonar el telón con peluca tomo un micrófono y empezó a hablar

Krilin: buenas noches gente, ¿Cómo están?

Nami: quitando que fuimos secuestrados de nuestras dimensiones para venir a ver a un enano comediante, todo bien dijo sarcástica

Krilin: es bueno saberlo

Nami hace facepalm

Nami: ¿Qué todos los hombres del anime son inmunes al sarcasmo?

Todosloshombres: si dijeron al unisonó

Nami: no hay esperanza

Luffy: nope

Krilin: hablando de ironía

Nami: pero era sarcasmo

Una bala pasa peligrosamente cerca de su cara

Nami: prosigue dijo sudando frio

Krilin: como decía ¿alguien ha notado la ironía del nombre del fic?

Krilin: es decir se llama "escuela de ineptos" y lo que menos nos ven hacer es ir a la escuela

Goku: pues es cierto, de hecho la serie original también tiene de eso, se llama "dragón Ball" y admitámoslo después de dragón Ball z, las esferas del dragón pasan a segundo plano

Krilin: si pero dejémonos de estupideces, ustedes vinieron aquí por los chistes

Eren: de hecho nos secuestraron dijo el chico titán

Krilin: buen punto, ahora que lo pienso ¿a quién tenemos de público?

Krilin: veamos por allá atrás tenemos al pelón de brazzer dijo señalando al fondo del escenario

Saitama: soy Saitama dijo el pelón de brazzer digo Saitama

Krilin: tenemos a una tsunendre con complejo incestuoso dijo señalando a la chica al lado de eren

Mikasa: me llamo Mikasa

Krilin: ¿mi casa?

Mikasa: no, Mikasa dijo explicando

Krilin: ¿mi casa?

Mikasa: Mikasa

Krilin: ¿su casa? dijo señalando a Goku

Goku: ¿mi casa?

Mikasa: que ¡no! ¡Mikasa!

Krilin/Goku: ¿tú casa?

Mikasa: …. Su casa

Krilin: oh, Mikasa

Goku: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Mikasa hace face palm

Mikasa: hablamos 5 segundos y ya los odio

Krilin: ¿a quién mas tenemos? , mira hay esta el princesa que es defendido por la yandere, nunca falla

Ganta: ¡oye!

Shiro: Shiro no sabe que significa yandere

Krilin: y luego se quejan con que cancelaron su serie

Krilin: y por allá tenemos a Kir

Kira: esto debe ser un chiste de mal gusto, yo el dios del nuevo mundo obligado a estar en este tipo de realidad de muy baja calidad

L: creo que le dicen fanfic dijo el sabio detective comiéndose un pastel de chocolate

Ryuk: vaya el tipo te supera incluso en esta realidad

Kira: cállate

Krilin: y por allá tenemos al princeso que se paso a badass

Kaneki: más les vale que esto sea una broma de mal gusto

Touka: si o me los comeré uno por uno

Krilin: ¿sabes? El otro día encontrar el esqueleto de un hombre frente a su computador, resulta que se había suicidado

Kaneki: ¿Cómo?

Krilin: se sentó a esperar la tercera temporada de tu anime

Papan pis

Krilin: ahora cállate y quédate sentado

Niki: bien ya que todos nos presentamos podemos seguir con la función

Krilin: ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué hacemos esto?

Niki: ya les dije les voy a pagar algo para empiecen a pagar su deuda de la escuela

En ese momento aparece mi secretaria/prima/editora/Loli/espinilla en la nalga derecha personal

Sara: oye hablando de pagar ¿cómo harás para pagar el costo del copyright de estos personajes?

Niki: ¿perdón?

Sara: si ya sabes, trajiste un montón de personajes de muchos animes, ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo ese copyright?

Niki: ummm…..miren un unicornio dije señalando una dirección al azar

Entonces todos voltearon

Entonces se oyó un cash y cuando vieron había saltado por la ventana

Niki: no me atraparan

Sara: ¿y yo por qué voltee? Si ya sabía que iba hacer eso

L: por tonta

Sara: cállate l

Naruto: supongo que como se fue, también no podemos ir

Todos: si

Entonces todos se encaminaron a buscar la salida

Menos Saitama que estaba viendo el escenario

Genos: ¿no se va sensei?

Saitama: bueno ya que me trajeron aquí, voy a oír los chistes gratuitos

Krilin: oh vaya gracias por tu apoyo

Saitama: los calvos debemos apoyarnos

Krilin: ¿Cómo sabes que estoy calvo? Si llevo la peluca

Saitama: un calvo reconoce a otro calvo

Genos: eso fue muy sabio sensei

Bobobo: bueno si el calvo se queda yo me quedo

Krilin: vaya no me había visto al tipo del afro amarillo ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Un Elvis tipo anime?

Papa pis

Bobobo: por ahí voy

Eren: supongo que quedarnos un rato no hará daño

Mikasa: si eren se queda yo me quedo

Y así casa personaje de anime se fue quedando para oír los chistes de nuestros protagonistas

Krilin: perfecto comencemos con algunas frases chistosas

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Aparece Goku y krilin

Goku: sabes, escuche que el fabricante de brasieres levanto millones

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Krilin: algunos hombres se casan por la iglesia

Vegueta: y otros se casan por idiotas

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Bulma: científicamente el hombre empieza a descomponerse a las 24 horas de haber muerto, y las 72 horas de no bañarse

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Vegueta: las mujeres no se callan nunca

Goku: ¿entonces?

Vegueta: toman aliento

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Goku: todos somos insobornables…..cuando el dinero es poco

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Krilin: la obediencia no es una virtud

Bulma: ¿entonces?

Krilin: son ganas de no discutir

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Vegueta: el hombre que se casa por amor ya ha cometido dos equivocaciones

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Goku: nunca hay que pegarle a un hombre caído

Krilin: ¿Por qué?

Goku: puede levantarse

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Krilin: vaya yo tengo un tanta mala suerte que

Cuando me purgo me da tos

A mi suegra se la llevo el rio y me la devolvió el mar

Compre un libro titulado "las 10 mejores posiciones" y era de ajedrez

Me regalaron un vaso de noche y tenia filo

Jugaba futbol, me mandaron a cobrar un penalti y me un pagare

Mi papa compro una cristalería y se quebró

Me case y no pude ir a la luna de miel por ser diabético

Tuve un hijo y me salió con fecha de vencimiento

Mi mujer y Megan fox estaban peleando por mí y gano mi mujer

Me compre un chaleco y me salió con mangas

Me puse a bailar la canción de "sobre las olas" y casi me ahogo

Me puse a jugar ajedrez y me pateo el caballo

Me condenaron a la silla eléctrica y que tengo que pagar el recibo de la luz

Puse un negocio de perros y me salieron con rabia

Me compre un cuadro llamado "el señor caído" y se levanto

Lo cambie por uno llamado "el corazón valiente" y le dio un infarto

Solo falta que me aplaste un meteoro

Ahora algunos chistes

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Goku: el consultorio del psiquiatra es el único lugar donde el cliente no tiene la razón

Cierra el telon, abre telón

En un manicomio

Goku intentaba abrir una puerta imaginaria

Entonces llega krilin

Krilin: amigo no la vas a poder abrir

Goku: ¿enserio?, ¿Por qué?

Krilin: porque yo tengo la llave

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Vegueta: ¿Qué necesita un psiquiatra para cambiar un bombillo?

Conseguir una silla

Que el bombillo quiera cambiar

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Aparece milk y bulma conversando

Bulma: oye ¿Qué fue de tu esposo?

Milk: bien cada año que pasa le parezco más interesante

Bulma: que tierno ¿te ama mucho?

Milk: no, es que es arqueólogo

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Sale Goku y krilin en barra de bar

Goku: sabes, mi mejor amigo se llevo ami esposa

Krilin: ¿y quién fue ese bato?

Goku: no lo sé, pero desde hoy es mi mejor amigo

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Salen bulma y vegueta en un parque

Bulma: oye amor ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

Vegueta: claro

Bulma: ¿enserio?

Vegueta: si te hubiera visto dos veces no me caso

Cierra el telon, abre el telón

Goku: saben tengo un amigo tan flaco que….

No tiene dedo gordo

Le pica una avispa en el pecho y le sale la roncha en la

Espalda

Tiene más sangre un mosquito

No hace sombra sino sombrilla

Cuando se desviste no queda desnudo sino en ridículo

Cuando le echan la madre apenas le pasa rozando

Los bomberos los contratan para limpiar las mangueras por dentro cuando pasa por una funeraria los ataúdes aplauden

Se parece más a un hilo que a una persona

Cierra el telón, abre el telón

Ahora una guía de cómo reír y llorar en el matrimonio

El matrimonio…

si no mata a uno lo desfigura

Es la unión de dos para comer uno gratis

No resuelve problemas fundamentales , en cambio crea muchos

Es la tiranía del que quiere menos sobre el que quiere mas

Estar casado es mucho que decir y no poder hablar

La soltera es manejable , la casada manejadora

Mas chistes, papú

Estaban los casados vegueta y bulma en un auto, iban peleando, y entonces pasan al lado de un montón de cochinos y bulma dice

Bulma: ¿familiares tuyos?

Vegueta: si, mis suegros

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Estaban krilin y 18 en la sala

Krilin: vieja prepárate que ahora voy **a Marte**

18: por mi vete a Plutón

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Salen las tres chicas en el escenario

Bulma: ¿alguien sabe que hacemos aquí?

Goku: nos ayudan con los chistes ¿no?

18: se refiere a que hacemos aquí, si ustedes son los de la deuda

Krilin: ¿Por qué nos quieren mucho?

Las chicas ponen cara de pocos amigos

Krilin: ok luego les compramos un helado

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Sale Goku

Goku: en mi casa siempre grito más que mi mujer

Goku: cuando ella grita "ven a planchar", yo grito "estoy lavando y luego voy a cocinar"

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Las profesiones de krilin

Krilin: aquí donde me ven he tenido un montón de trabajos, un me acuerdo cuando fui a la universidad….a vender bolígrafos, de pequeño tuve muchos carros….para lavar

Veamos

Fui lustrabotas: porque siempre quise tener un futuro brillante

Fui ascensorista: me echaron porque no pude aprender la ruta

Fui fotógrafo: tan malo, que cuando entregaba la foto el cliente no se parecía, incluso la de los muertos salían movidas

Fui abogado: tan bueno que confundí al fiscal, demande a los testigos y todos condenaron al juez

Fui barrendero: el trabajo más alegre, uno siempre ba-rriendo

Fui periodista: cada que me mandaban cubrir una noticia me llevaba mi cobija

Chistes everywere

Sale milk

Milk: cuando un hombre se come una mosca, tiene mas cerebro en el estomago que en la cabeza

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Aparece un teléfono en escena y empieza a sonar entonces viene bulma vestida de sirvienta y lo toma y pone el altavoz

Bulma: halo

Vegueta: bulma, ¿ha llamado algún imbécil a la casa?

Bulma: no señor, usted es el primero

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Aparece krilin sentado en una sala y 18 entra

18: no vas a creer con el idiota que me encontré, apenas me vio comenzó a insultarme

Krilin: ¿Dónde conociste a ese hombre?

18: en la calle después de atropellarlo

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Estaban en una sala, sentados en un sillón viendo televisión Goku y milk, en ese momento se va la luz y se oye decir a milk

Milk: Goku aprovecha

Y cuando volvo la luz el televisor no estaba

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Estaban bulma y milk conversando

Bulma: después de 6 años mi novio a fin habla de matrimonio

Milk: ¿Qué te dijo?

Bulma: que tiene esposa e hijos

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Sele 18 vestida de profesora con los tres chicos de estudiante

18: bien. ¿Quién me dice la diferencia entre "cazar" y "casar"?

Goku alza la mano

18: bien ¿cuál es?

Goku: cazar es cuando matas animales

18: ¿y cazar?

Goku: es cuando los animales se matan solos

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Sale un tribunal del juez vegueta

Vegueta: bien insecto dígame su versión de los hechos

Krilin: pues, yo estaba en la cocina con un cuchillo y en eso entra mi suegra y tropieza y el cuchillo se le clava en el pecho…..

Vegueta: continúe

Krilin: pues así siete veces

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Krilin: cuando nací, era tan feo que el doctor dijo: tírenlo al techo y si vuela es murciélago

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Goku: ¿Cómo hacen los tontos para purificar el agua?

Goku: la tiran del séptimo piso para que mueran los microbios

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Salen una arrugada y anciana milk hablándole a bulma

Milk: ¿sabes? Mi Goku es un animal salvaje en la cama

Bulma: ¿te hace el amor muchas veces?

Milk: no, se mea en la cama para marcar su territorio

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Goku: te veo preocupado ¿Qué pasa?

Krilin: mi novia se pincha

Goku: ¿es drogadicta?

Krilin: no, es una muñeca inflable

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Sale krilin abogado con bulma

Krilin: ¿y porque te quieres divorciar de tu esposo?

Bulma: me trata como un perro

Krilin: ¿te maltrata?

Bulma: no…..quiere que le sea fiel

Cierra el telon, abre telón

Están los ladrones de bancos Goku y vegueta

Goku: ¡viene la policía!

Vegueta: ¿Qué hacemos?

Goku: saltemos de la ventana

Vegueta: estamos en el piso 13

Goku: no es momento de supersticiones

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale Bardock con Goku

Bardock: hijo estamos en esta tierra para trabajar

Goku: entonces me dedicare a la marina

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale 18 de maestra con bulma y milk de estudiante

18: ¿Quién me dice cual es la virtud del que siempre dice la verdad?

Milk: se llama ingenuidad

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En una farmacia atendía krilin

Goku entra

Goku: buenas ¿tiene pastillas para dejar de exagerar?

Krilin: si

Goku: deme tres millones

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Goku: saben mi amigo es krilin tan calvo que…

Hasta su apellido es pelez

Ya se le ven los malos pensamientos

Saca buenas notas, porque no tiene un pelo de tonto

Solo le salen pelos en la sopa

No se sabe si va a viene

Tiene una mente brillante, casi me quedo ciego de lo mucho que brilla

Se parece a la gasolina, cada vez más cara

Pero es culpable de estar calvo, porque sabe que se le caen los pelos y no los recoge

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Krilin: El dinero no compra la felicidad

Goku: pero prefiero llorar en un Ferrari

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale un Goku reguetonero

Goku: a ella le gusta la gasolina

Krilin: no puedes cantar algo más educativo

Goku: a ella le gusta la mezcla de hidrocarburos derivados del petróleo

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Goku: ¿sabes? Ayer soñé que era millonario igual que

Mi padre

Vegueta: ¿tu padre es millonario?

Goku: no él tiene el mismo sueño

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Llega Goku apurado

Goku: papa se me perdió la droga

Bardock: hay peores problemas que ese

Goku: ¿Cuáles?

Bardock: hay un dragón en la cocina

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En el cine

Goku: ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Vegueta: tiburones asesinos

Goku: ¿y de que trata?

Vegueta: de un unicornio cantante

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Goku: ¿alguien sabe de un buen lugar para comer?

Krilin: una mesa

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Aparece krilin

Ring, ring

Krilin: alo dice este contestando el teléfono

Krilin: ¿enserio? , eres un fastidioso (cuelga)

Krilin: el autor dice que debemos hacer un poco más educativo el fic para equilibrar la estupidez

Krilin: así que con ustedes

Las diez putas más grandes de la historia

¿Cuándo putas para la lluvia?

Noé año 4314 ac

¿Cómo putas se te ocurrió esto?

Su mama a Pitágoras año 126 ac

¡qué calor de puta!

Juana de arco 1431

¿Cuándo putas vamos a llegar?

Cristóbal colon 1492

¿Qué putas tomaste Julieta?

Romeo año 1595

Este fic va a estar de puta madre

El autor

¿Cómo putas entenderán esto?

Albert Einstein 1938

Vamos Mónica ¿Quién putas se va a enterar?

Bill Clinton 1997

Este manga estará de la gran puta

Akira toriyama

¿Cómo putas quieren que pinte el techo

Miguel ángel 1566

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Vegueta: saben tenía una amiga tan fea que….

Cuando chupa limón, el que hace gestos es el limón

Tiene más presencia un perro de taller

No le pican los sancudos, prefieren morirse de

Hambre y no del susto

Duerme boca abajo para no asustar a los ladrones

Lo único que se lleva a la cama, es la gripe

Cuando juegan a las escondidas nadie la busca

Cuando se desviste, el ángel de la guarda le da la espalda

Cuando nació, la cigüeña vino dos veces una para traerla y la otra para disculparse

De pequeña no le daban pecho sino espalda

Chistes y militares

Goku: los solteros van al ejército por que les gusta la guerra

Vegueta: ¿y los casados?

Goku: porque les gusta la paz

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale vegueta general gritándole a Goku soldado

Vegueta: dime soldado, ¡¿hay algo mejor que morir por la patria?!

Goku: si señor

Vegueta: ¡¿Qué soldado?!

Goku: que el enemigo muera por la de el

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Krilin: ahora un pensamiento inteligente

Krilin: héroe, es aquel que no logra esconderse

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En un juicio

La jueza 18 juzga a Goku

18: y dígame, ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Goku: hice una trinchera tan honda que me acusaron de desertor

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En el comedor

Sale vegueta comiendo sopa y krilin de chef

Vegueta: esta sopa tiene tierra

Krilin: ¿vino a servirle a la patria, o quejarse?

Vegueta: vine a servirle a la patria, no ha comérmela

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale vegueta en el patio junto a todos los soldados

Vegueta: ¡atención, armas al hombro!

Goku: ¿así?

Vegueta: ¡no idiota, el tanque no!

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale en capitán vegueta de la marina y llega Goku

Goku: ¡capitán, nos hundimos!

Vegueta: si, lo se

Goku: ¿y no va hacer nada?

Vegueta: estamos en un submarino idiota

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Krilin: yo tengo un amigo tan tonto que

Entro a un almacén de antigüedades, y pregunto: ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Le hizo un hueco al paraguas para ver cuando escampaba

Tiro el camión al precipicio, y que para ensayarle los frenos de aire

Vendió el televisor y compro un v.h.s

No le dan visa al extranjero, por que se acaba el producto interno **bruto**

Le dijeron que su novia era virgen, y se puso a rezarle

Le dieron una hacienda para que la manejara y la estrello

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Chistes random

Salen un Goku y una milk viejos

Milk: Goku, se me cayeron los seños

Goku: a tu edad eso es normal

Milk: pero no los encuentro

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En la iglesia

Sale el padre krilin con Goku

Goku: padre perdóneme me robe un pan

Krilin: ¿con intención?

Goku: no, con mantequilla

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Otro pensamiento inteligente con krilin

Krilin: estudiar, es desconfiar del compañero de banco

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Se ve a Goku y a Bardock en el campo con un montón de vacas

Goku: papa, ¿esto es ganado?

Bardock: no hijo, es robado

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En un juicio el abogado vegueta y el acusado krilin

Vegueta: miren al acusado, su mirada torva, su frente estrecha, su calva incipiente, y su apariencia de fenómeno de circo

Krilin: ¿me van a acusar por asesino o por feo?

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Vegueta: en que se diferencia un abogado de un cuervo

Vegueta: uno es rapaz, ladrón y traicionero y si puede te saca los ojos y el otro es un inocente pájaro negro

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Vegueta: yo conocí a alguien más peligroso que

Un medico con funeraria

Un erizo en un campo nudista

Un barbero con hipo

Unas muletas con rueda

Afeitarse con ventilador

Un visco con escopeta

Un pobre con tres chequeras

Un alacrán con alas

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Otros chistes

Goku: ¿Cómo se llama el primo vegano de bruce lee?

Goku: broco lee

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Krilin: yo tengo un perro tan bueno, cuando quiere baila como Michael Jackson, cuando quiere canta como Elvis, y cuando quiere pinta como da vinci

Goku: ¿encerio?, pero yo lo veo acostado todo el día

Krilin: la cosa es que nunca quiere

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Goku: la profesora dijo: siéntense en silencio

Goku: y ese día Carlos silencio rodríguez murió aplastado

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Esta el policía vegueta deteniendo al conductor krilin

Vegueta: señor el semáforo estaba en rojo, tendré que multarlo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Krilin: krilin Aristóbulo aristeguicorteneindiaguirre medinagorrialvisu tercero junior

Vegueta: ahora que lo veo…., no es rojo, es ámbar intenso, por favor sigua

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En un taxi iban krilin y bulma con el conductor Goku

Krilin le toca el hombro a Goku y este empieza a perder el control y a gritar, casi choca con un camión, después solo se baja del taxi y se tira de un puente que estaba cerca

Krilin: ¿Qué mierda?

Media hora después

Goku vuelve al taxi y los pasajeros los está esperando

Goku: amigo, casi me da un infarto, no hagas eso de nuevo

Krilin: ¿Por qué te asustaste así?

Goku: es que es mi primer día como taxista

Bulma: ¿y que eras antes?

Goku: conductor de autos funerarios

Cierra el telón, abre telón

En una entrevista de trabajo

Estaba bulma y Goku

Goku: como puede ver en i curricular soy una persona seria, responsable, alturistay trabajadora

Bulma: ¿tú dibujaste esta casita con un árbol?

Goku: también pinto

Cierra el telón, abre telón

18: ¿Quién dijo lo siguiente?

A mí me revientan los camiones

El sapo

Nunca pude estudiar derecho

Un jorobado

Tengo nervios de acero

Robocop

Me choca la gente que no da la cara

Anónimo

Que hermosa es la humanidad

Un caníbal

¡Levantare a los caídos y oprimiré a los grandes!

El brasiere

Nosotras apoyamos la liberación femenina

Cárcel de mujeres

Vamos al grano

El dermatólogo

Hasta mañana si yo quiero

Dios

Mis hijos tienen apellido distinto

Carlos distinto

No al paro

El cardiaco

Seamos claro

Los alvinos

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Vegueta le pide ayuda a Goku para mover un mueble adentro de la casa

Después de una hora

Vegueta: olvídalo, es imposible meter esto

Goku: ¿era meterlo?

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Sale el general vegueta

Vegueta: ¡soldado Goku!

Goku viene

Goku: ¡mande!

Vegueta: no lo vi ayer en la prueba de camuflaje

Goku: gracias por el cumplido

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Goku: la cuenta por favor

Krilin: cincuenta

Goku: sin cuenta, gracias por todo

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Krilin: ¿Por qué le dio un paro a la impresora?

Krilin: parece que tuvo una impresión muy fuerte

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Goku: ¿Cómo queda un mago después de comer?

Goku: magordito

Cierra el telón, abre telón

Para finalizar el acto, los colmos

¿Cuál es el colmo de un sordo?

Que al morir le dediquen un minuto de silencio

¿Cuál es el colmo de un ciego?

Que le de miedo la oscuridad

¿Cuál es el colmo de un mudo?

Que lo arresten y le digan que tiene derecho a guardar silencio

¿Cuál es el colmo de un enano?

Que lo pare la policía y le digan ¡ALTO!

¿Cuál es el colmo de un electricista?

Que su esposa se llame luz y su esposa le sigua la corriente

¿Cuál es el colmo de un pirata?

Que su novia le regale un disco original

¿Cuál es el colmo de constructor?

Que se llame "armando paredes icaza

¿Cuál es el colmo de un ciego?

Que diga una mentira y lo delate la mirada

¿Cuál es el colmo de un militar?

Llamase armando guerra

¿Cuál es el colmo de un ladrón?

Que se llame este **ban dido**

¿Cuál es el colmo de un calvo?

Que sus ideas sean descabelladas

Cierra telón, abre telón

Sale todo el grupo recibiendo reverencias del público

Kaneki: eso estuvo bien, aunque hay demasiados chistes, tanto como relleno hay en Naruto

Luffy: cierto, ¿Cuándo se acaba tu relleno?

Naruto: cuando encuentres el one piece

Todos: uffffff se la metieron

Una hora después afuera del club de ineptos

Niki: bien tomando en cuenta todo el esfuerzo que han hecho, aquí está el dinero dije sacando la pasta

Krilin: ¿Cuánto nos pagaras?

Niki: 10.000 zenis

Entonces los ojos de nuestros protagonistas cambiaron a esto: $_$

Niki: solo déjenme contar, 1000 zenis, 2000 zenis 3000…

Pero en ese momento milk se dio cuenta de que Goku estaba triste

Milk: ¿Qué pasa Goku?

Goku: es que quería hacer un truco de magia

Milk: ¿enserio cual?

Goku: (pone la mano detrás de la oreja de milk) ¿Qué hay detrás de tu oreja?

Milk: ¿una moneda?

Goku: no, un cartucho de dinamita activo dijo sacando dicho objeto

Krilin: oh mierda

Entonces krilin agarra la dinamita y la lanza hacia el club de los ineptos

 **BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Entonces todos son cubiertos de polvo

Niki: claro descontando todo lo que destruyeron, esto es lo que queda dije todo cubierto por el polvo

Vegueta: ¿15 zenis?

Niki: oh perdón, me olvide de la propina

Vegueta: ¿10 zenis?

Niki: si, jodanse yo ya tengo sueño digo yéndome

Goku: ¿y si ya nos vamos?

Vegueta: si no corres ahora, te voy a asesinar dijo con mirada homicida

Entonces Goku comienza a correr

Vegueta: si, mejor huye

Krilin: espérate, se está devolviendo

Entonces Goku llega corriendo

Vegueta: ¿Qué quieres, insecto?

Goku: ¿me prestan dinero para el taxi?

Vegueta: ¡ahora si voy a matarlo!

Y vegueta empezó a perseguir a Goku

 **Dinero reunido: 10 zenis**

 **Deuda actual: 99.999.990**

 **Fin del cap.**

En el siguiente episodio de escuela de ineptos

Krilin: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos qué?

18: necesito que te vistas de payaso

Todo eso y más en el siguiente episodio

Y ahora un especial

Sale un televisor antiguo entre los escombros de la escuela y se enciende

En la imagen se pude ver el examen oral que hicieron los chicos

Al parecer estaban en un cuarto tipo interrogatorio policial

En ese momento aparece krilin y Kamisama

Kami: bien comencemos, en tu primera pregunta que era, ¿Qué esperas en tu futuro?

Krilin: puse una respuesta muy convincente

Kami: pusiste, "que al fin saquen la tercera temporada de Tokio ghoul"

Krilin: es totalmente convincente

En ese momento debido al deterioro de la grabación se pasa hacia la parte de Goku

Kami: te seré sincero Goku, eres un descerebrado total, pero tu mama me amenazo que si no te dejaba entrar me iba a matar, así que terminemos rápido con esto

Kami: veamos, la respuesta de la primera pregunta fue, "comer"

Goku: es correcto

Kami: tenia bajas expectativas, y aun así lograste decepcionarme

El video cambia hacia la prueba de milk

Kami: bien, contigo no tengo ninguna experiencia negativa, exceptuando que mandaste a la enfermería al maestro de biología, e intestaste matar al grupo de ineptos, pero personalmente me caen mal, así que está bien

Milk: ok

Kami: veamos, en la primera pregunta pusiste "Goku-senpai"

Kami: ¿va enserio?

Cambio de escena

Krilin: le digo que es enserio

Kami: desabrochador de brasieres profesional, ¿es tu trabajo soñado?

Krilin: (levantando los hombros) ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Cambio de escena

Kami: ¿comer comida profesionalmente?

Goku: si ya sabes cómo los tipos de máster chef, esos tipos comen bien, creo que se llama gastrónomo

Kami: guao, esto es un avance

Goku: no todos mis sueños son estúpidos

Kami: eso no, que conozcas la palabra gastrónomo

Cambio de escena

Milk: claro que si

Kami: te digo que no existe la palabra "gokusempiadora"

Milk: claro que si, significa vivir por y para Goku-senpai

Kami: mejor pasemos a la siguiente

Cambio de escena

Kami: ¿Quién es tu héroe?

Krilin: el tipo que le pone los subtítulos a los capítulos de anime, ese es mi héroe (casi llorando)

Kami: ¿estás llorando?

Krilin: (llorando a mares) ¡gracias desconoció!

Cambio de escena

Kami: cálmate

Goku: ¡no! , ¡Le digo que esta escuela debe tener clase de cocina!, así podre ser como mi héroe, Bonifacio sanduichlino , que descubrió el sawduich

Kami: esto es raro

Cambio de escena

Milk:…..

Kami:…

Milk:….

Kami: déjame adivinar, ¿Goku-sempai?

Milk: si

Kami: ¿lo mismo con la demás preguntas?

Milk: si

Kami: ¿pierdo mi tiempo?

Milk: si

Cambio de escena

Kami: literalmente no puedo creer que hayas puesto eso

Krilin: la pregunta decía "nombra tus 3 cosas favoritas"

Kami: si y pusiste anime, manga, y anime sobre manga

Krilin: si, ¿y?

Kami solo empieza a retroceder lentamente con mirada asustada

Cambiando de escena

Kami: no ahora sí que no puedo creer

Goku: ¿Qué?

Kami: comida, comida y no hacer exámenes

Goku: mis 3 cosas favoritas ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Kami: ¡ya no aguanto! Dijo corriendo hasta romper la pared y seguir corriendo

(Como decía en el capítulo 3, con la inteligencia de Goku cualquiera se asusta)

Goku: ¿ya me puedo ir?

Cambiando de escena

Vegueta: ¿hola? , ¿Cuándo comienza esta cosa? , ¿Hola? , ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Fin del video

Y es por eso que hubo la reunión en el capítulo 3

¿Qué les pareció el cap.?

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado

Eso sería todo

Sayonara


	7. ineptos jr

Alola muchachos como les va

Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo

Y de paso felicitarlos por llegar hasta este punto de la historia, se requiere mucha voluntad para poder leer esta enorme basura

Y sin más que decir

ADVERTNCIA: este fic puede producir bajones en la inteligencia, hemorroides, y embarazo en hombres

¡Están advertidos!

Disclamer: ningún personaje me pertenece, execto mi oc y el de mi prima que por si no han leído mi otro fic: "el extraño de verde" la tuve que clonar por razones personales que no voy a decir solo para que lo vallan a leer

Les dejo el s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Ahora si comencemos

Las crónicas de krilin: capitulo 2: vivan los militares

El cielo se tiñe de naranja dando a entender que el sol baja hacia el horizonte para desaparecer y dejar paso a la noche

Pero mientras nuestros protagonistas principales manejaban a toda velocidad en un jeep por el desierto

Krilin: maestro, ¿no cree que va a demasiada velocidad? Explico mientras se aferraba fuertemente al asiento

Niki: ¡tenemos que llegar al refugio antes de que caiga la noche! O la pasaremos muy mal dije conduciendo a máxima velocidad

Krilin: ¿tenias que robarle el jeep a ese hombre?

Niki: ¿Qué eres? , ¿Puritano? .era él o nosotros explique concentrado en la conducción

Krilin: sol digo que golpearlo en la entrepierna y tirarlo a la alcantarilla fue un poco exagerado

Niki: no hay tiempo para la ética, estar fuera en la noche es peligroso en este país

Krilin: si estamos tan apurados, ¿Por qué nos detuvimos en el autoservicio de comida rápida en aquel restaurante?

Flash back 30 minutos antes

El autor se acerca a la vía de autoservicio y vio el menú

Niki: mierda, todo está en el idioma de este país

Krilin: era de esperarse, ¿Qué no estamos apurados?

Niki: ¿vas a quejarte o a ayudar?

Krilin: por suerte me compre esto en el mercado dijo sacando un libro diccionario/traductor al español

Niki: ¿Cuándo compraste eso?

Krilin: lo hice mientras amenazabas a el tipo del jeep y lo leí mientras lo golpeabas y les robabas sus pertenencias, el punto es que ahora puedo hablar el idioma de aquí explico el ahora calvo muchacho

Entonces la voz del comunicador de la mujer del servicio

Mujer: ¿musuta, zukulo,hakuna matata? Dijo la voz en el comunicador

Krilin: dijo: bienvenidos a mcterrorista ¿que deseas ordenar?

Niki: déjame leer el menú (tomando el libro), dile que quiero una cajita terrorista feliz con una bombacola, ¿tú quieres algo?

Krilin: solo una orden de papitas explosivas

Una vez krilin ordeno todo la mujer le dijo que siguiera adelante para recibir su orden

Y una vez llegaron a la ventana

Mujer: zagarta, puno takuma dijo dándole la comida a los chicos

Niki: mira me salió el juguete del cartucho de c4 dijo mostrando dicho juguete

Krilin: creo que esa cosa es real dijo viéndolo de cerca

Niki: si, mejor la tiro

Una vez la tire nos fuimos a toda velocidad del autoservicio

A y el restaurante exploto pero se nos acabaron los fondos para los sonidos explosión (lo siento)

Fin del flash back

Niki: (comiendo hamburguesa) como esperas que conduzca con el estomago vacio

Krilin: en fin, al menos tenemos como 15 minutos antes de que caiga el sol, si seguimos a esta velocidad podremos llegar al refugio

En ese momento el motor empieza a echar humo y el carro se detiene

Niki: mierda, no ahora dije bajándome para revisar el motor

Krilin: ¿Qué pasa sensei? Pregunto el chico calvo

Niki: ay un motón de trozos de futa en el motor, ¿Cómo habrán llegado ahí?

Krilin: pues…

Flash back hace 45 minutos

Nuestros protagonistas van a toda velocidad por la ciudad

Krilin: sensei atropellar todos esos carros de fruta es necesario dijo el chico viendo como lo arrollaba todo

Niki: estamos apurados krilin, no hay tiempo de preocuparse por daños colaterales dije aumentando la velocidad

Krilin: solo digo, es que literalmente la calle está al lado nuestro vacía y somos el único auto en la ciudad

Niki: ¡apurados dije!

Fin del flash back

Krilin: si yo me pregunto lo mismo dijo de manera sarcástica

Niki: no creo poder repararlo a tiempo, tendremos que montar una barricada, ¿de casualidad no tienes unas linternas, madera y una cámara con visión nocturna en esos bolsillos tuyos?

Krilin: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? …..obvio que tengo todo eso dijo sacándoselo de los bolsillos

Unos minutos después

La cámara en visión nocturna muestra al auto rodeado por un montón de madera afiladas hasta parecer estacas que servían de defensa y nuestros protagonistas con linternas alumbrando los alrededores y no tenían pantalones así que su ropa interior estaba a la vista

La de krilin era de digimon y la del autor de los power rangers (¡que, un hombre puede tener gustos raros!, no me juzguen)

Krilin: ¿teníamos que quitarnos los pantalones? Pregunta el pelón

Niki: no preguntes, hay que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir

Krilin: ¿a qué?

Niki: ¡a la oleada!

Krilin: ¿Qué cosa? Dijo el que no podía mover las cejas

Niki: lo entenderás cuando lo veas

Krilin: ¿y la cámara para qué?

Niki: si morimos, quiero que la gente vea que hicimos lo posible por sobrevivir

Krilin: y de paso nuestros calzones

Niki: eso es un plus

Entonces a lo lejos sonó un montón de zumbidos

Niki: ¡oh no! , ¡Aquí viene la oleada! Exclame señalando el horizonte

Krilin: espera, ¿esos son?...

Niki: si….mosquitos explique viendo como se avecinaban millones de esos insectos a chuparnos la sangre

Krilin: ¿y si los matamos con fri "ki"? sugirió el chico calvo

Niki: no, los mosquitos son los únicos seres inmunes al fri "ki" explique al pelón

Krilin: oh mierda

Niki: fue un honor conocerte krilin le dije a mi alumno

Krilin: desearía poder decir lo mismo

Y en ese momento los insectos se nos caen encima a picarnos sin piedad

Entonces ambos tomamos las estacas de madera

Krilin: ¿las estacas no son para los vampiros? Pregunto intentando defenderse

Niki: no hay mucha diferencia dije intentado golpear a los insectos

Krilin: buen punto

Y ahí estaban nuestros héroes intentando no morir

Y dije intentando por que los estaban picando como si no hubiera mañana

Krilin: ¡son demasiados! Exclamo el pelón recibiendo múltiples picaduras

Niki: ¡usemos los pantalones!

Entonces ambos agarramos las prendas de vestir y les prendemos fuego y se los echamos a los mosquitos y una gran parte de estos se prendieron en fuego

Niki: ¡si!, ¡ardan como el infierno de donde salieron!

En ese momento la parte que no se estaba incendiando de los mosquitos se concentro y formo una mano gigante hecha de insectos

Krilin: ¿Qué carajos?

Entonces la mano gigante toma arena del desierto y se la echa encima a la parte incendiada apagando así las llamas

Niki: no me gusta a donde va esto

Entonces ambas partes se juntaron y formaron una enorme cara monstruosa que nos miro con maldad

Krilin: debería correr, pero estoy demasiado impresionado

Niki: lo mismo digo

Entonces la cara ruge con fuerza

Y ahí es cuando nos dimos a la huida con la cara persiguiéndonos

Y entonces morimos ahí

Mentira

Solo seguimos corriendo como velocista en drogas

Entonces a lo lejos vimos una estación de peaje

Niki: ¡vayamos haya! Dije señalando

Krilin: ok

Ambos corrimos con todas nuestras fuerzas

Pero entes de llegar nos caímos en un hoyo random

Niki: ¿Quién puso este hoyo random aquí? Pregunta a krilin

Krilin: ¿Dios?

Niki: me cago en kami

Los mosquitos estaban a punto de matarnos

Pero entonces una enorme llamarada le da de lleno a la cara gigante

¿?: Mueran seres demoniacos dijo un tipo vestido de verde

Niki: ¿militares?

Krilin: y hablan español

Militar2: mucho gusto, vimos sus increíbles ropas interiores desde nuestro puesto y venimos a ayudarles

Militar1: si también somos fans de digimon y de power rangers

Y entonces nos dieron unos lanzallamas y nos pasamos toda la noche quemando a esos desgraciados mosquitos

Ya en la mañana

Niki: gracias por ayudarnos con el auto chico dije agradecido

Krilin: si es bueno que los fans nos apoyemos

militar1: no hay de que

militar2: ojala les sean útiles los lanzallamas dijo el hombre vestido de verde

Krilin: si gracias por eso también

Entonces cada uno iba a tomar el camino contrario y cuando se habían dado la espalda dije

Niki: prometo nunca más volverme a burlar de los militares

Se escucho la radio de los militares

Radio: atención, se han reportado dos extranjeros que robaron un jeep y golpearon a un hombre para robarle sus pertenencias y de paso atropellaron un montón de puestos de frutas en el proceso, de paso destruyeron el mcterrorista de la esquina, la descripción física de los agresores son: un pelón con baja estatura y el otro ligeramente más alto con pelo negro, ambos son extremadamente feos como si los hubieran atropellado un elefante con diarrea y se les considera idiotas y peligrosos

En ese momento los militares voltean solo para ver el jeep alejado en el horizonte pero aun así oyeron:

Niki: ¡PUDRANSE VERDOSOS, LA LEY ME LA PELA!

En ese momento el motor hace un ruido raro y el auto se detiene

Niki: ¡oh mierda, corre krilin! Dije tomando los lanzallamas dándonos a la huida

Fin de la crónica

Ahora comienza el cap.

Escuela de ineptos: capitulo 7: ineptos junior

Era sábado en cuidad zatan y dos de nuestros personajes se habían reunido en la plaza

Krilin: ¿Qué quieres que haga qué? Pregunto estupefacto

18: necesito que te vistas de payaso explico esta

Krilin: desearía decir que es lo más raro que me han pedido, pero no

18: ni se te ocurra negarte, mira que me debes bastantes favores

Krilin: según recuerdo solo te debo 1 favor explico el del peluquín

18: claro que no, primero te dije el acertijo el primer día de clases

Krilin: y después hiciste que vegueta tirara la llave por el escusado, así que no cuenta

18: bien, pero te ayude con lo del show de comedia le recordó al pequeño

Krilin: y después te di un helado

18: me diste un vaso con hielo y después le pusiste azúcar se quejo esta recordando

Krilin: nunca dije que iba a ser un helado de marca

18: ok ese dejémoslo como indeciso, pero me vestí de banana el día que Goku y vegueta se convirtieron en gorilas gigantes

Krilin: ha cierto, lo del banana dance, je, je dijo este riéndose un poco

18: ¿banana, que? Pregunto confundida

Krilin: si, ¿no supiste? , alguien lo grabo y lo subió a youtube dijo sacando su teléfono y mostrando el video de aquella noche

18: ¿pero qué? , ¿¡Quien fue el cabron!? Exclamo cabreada

Krilin: un tal "anónimo **17"** me pregunto ¿quién será?

18 hizo un facepalm de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser el calvo

18: fue el cabron de 17, ¡le voy a partir su horrenda cara! Grito haciendo que todos en la plaza se asustaran

Krilin: te das cuenta que tu y él tienen la misma cara explico krilin

18: al grano krilin, ¿vas a hacerme el favor?

Krilin: claro que sí , siempre he querido ser un payaso dijo para después quitarse el peluquín de siempre para revelar que debajo de este tenía uno de un afro de color arcoíris y después se puso una nariz postiza de color rozo encima de su nariz

O mejor dicho de donde debería estar su nariz (enserio ¿Cómo respira?)

18: ¿siempre llevas eso ahí? Pregunto un poco asustada

Krilin: uno nunca sabe cuando un niño va a querer diversión

18: muy bien, fingiré que eso no sonó perturbador e intentare dormir esta noche

Krilin: aunque sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué un payaso?

18: es una larga historia, te explico luego

Krilin: ok lo que digas

18: ¡casi se me olvida!, Kamisama la manda a llamar dice que los espera en la torre, hoy a las 1:50 p.m

Krilin: ¿escuela?, ¿en sábado?

18: no rezongues y avísale a las otras escorias, y con escorias me refiero a los otros idiotas

Krilin: ouh

(Y sonó la melodía de fail)

(Púa, púa, púa)

Les dejo link: watch?v=P23M8Y5EPi0

18: ¿de dónde salió eso? Pregunto viendo al cielo en búsqueda del origen del sonido

Krilin: es un misterio

18: mejor me alejo de ti antes de que algo explote y luego algo explote en mi cara

Krilin: me sentiría ofendido pero suena lógico

18: y una cosa más, como seguro recuerdas el aire acondicionado se daño y ahora la oficina parece polo norte, así que te recomiendo llevar ropa de invierno… y un arpón

Krilin: ¿un arpón?

18: es posible que haya visto a un grupo de osos polares ayer

Krilin: lo tendré en cuenta, alguien debería llamar a control animal

18: a todos les da flojera subir la torre

18: ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a cometer fratricidio

Y sin más ambos se fueron por caminos separados

Mientras tanto en una calle lejos de allí

Goku había sacado a su mascota a pasear por orden de su madre y mientras lo hacía, iba a pasar por la tintorería para buscar sus pantalones

Una vez en la tintorería

Goku se acerca al mostrador

Goku: hola vine a buscar mis pantalones dijo el saiyan entregando el papel de la tintorería

Entonces el tipo de la tintorería tomo el papel y le trajo los pantalones al chico

Goku: Goku: al fin puedo recoger mi pantalón de la tintorería, me siento desnudo sin ellos Dijo este sin pantalones

Una vez Goku se puso sus pantalones

Goku: vaya este lugar esta vacio dijo viendo que no había nadie en la tienda

Tipo: ¡oye chico, tu lagarto se comió a mis clientes! Exclamo este señalando al lagarto

Goku: primero que nada, es un cocodrilo y segundo, es muy grosero de su parte pensar que por ser un cocodrilo se comió a sus clientes ¿verdad Juancho-san? Dijo señalando al cocodrilo

Juancho: (eructando un zapato)

Goku: ahora si me disculpa, me largo de esta tienda racista, vámonos Juancho dijo llevándose a su lagarto

Pero antes de que saliera, el celular de Goku sonó

Celular: ¡spiderman, spiderman, spiderman!

Tipo: ¿el tono del hombre araña?

Goku: ahora también criticas los celulares dijo antes de contestar

Pero al hacerlo Goku soltó la correa de Juancho

Entonces el feroz reptil miro con malicia al tipo de la tienda

Tipo: oh no dijo mirando al reptil

(Juancho se abalanza encima del tipo)

Goku: hola mama ya recogí mis únicos pantalones de la tienda dijo Goku al aparato

Krilin: ¿mama? , soy krilin pedazo de idiota

Goku: tengo que ponerle un identificador a esta cosa

(El tipo lucha por su vida golpeando a Juancho en la nariz)

Krilin: ¿enserio solo tienes un solo pantalón?

Goku: no te hagas, tú también tienes una única combinación de ropa

Krilin: claro ¿Por qué crees que siempre uso la misma ropa? , ser otaku sale un poco caro

(Juancho le da vueltas al tipo mientras lo sostiene con sus mandíbulas)

Goku: ¿¡quisieran callarse!?Estoy hablando por teléfono Grito sin dar vuelta lo que hizo que no se diera cuenta de la lucha que se libraba atrás de el

Goku: ¿me llamaste para discutir la economía? Pregunto el saiyan

Krilin: no, el viejo verde quiere que bajamos a su oficina

Goku: ¿el maestro roshi tiene oficina?

Krilin: ¡ese viejo verde no! , el otro viejo verde explico el del peluquín

Goku: ¿el profesor picoro?

Krilin: Kamisama, Goku, Kamisama, ahh ¿Por qué es tan lento? Dijo krilin decepcionado por enésima vez de la poca o nula inteligencia de Goku

Goku: (cabreado) ¿Qué dijiste al final?

Krilin: nada Goku, solo asegúrate de recordar ir a las 1: 50 p.m a la gran torre

Goku: déjame agendarlo con mi cerebro

Goku: ¿cerebro estoy libre a esa hora?

Cerebro: (revisando una agenda) estamos libres

Goku: si puedo

Krilin: eso fue raro, te quedaste en silencio como por quince segundos, bueno te veo a esa hora….por cierto asegúrate de llevar abrigo y un arpon, chao

Goku: ¿espera un arpón? (krilin cuelga) ¿hola? , ¿Krilin? , ese hijo de su mama

Goku se da cuenta de que juancho esta sin su correa

Goku:juancho-san sabes bien que la correa es para que no te comas a las demás personas explico poniéndole la correa al cocodrilo

Goku: vámonos de esta tienda racista

Entonces el chico se fue sin notar que la tienda estaba totalmente destruida y no había señales del tipo que la atendía por ningún lado

Más tarde en la oficina de kami

El viejo verde se mantenía leyendo unos papeles

Cuando de repente los tres ineptos entran a la fuerza vistiendo ropas de esquimales totalmente rasgadas y bloquean la puerta con sus cuerpos de una garra blanca que intentaba entrar mientras sostenían unos arpones

Kami: llegan tarde

Vegueta: deberías cambiar de locación esta oficina, tuvimos que subir por la torre usando estas ropas con la madre calor que hace

Krilin: si 18 no me dijo que el elevador se descompuso por el frio explico el bajito

Kami: ¿al menos hubieran venido con una mejor ropa?

Goku: díselo a los osos polares que intentaron comernos

En ese momento la garra blanca intenta entrar

Goku: ¡ya mierda! Dijo golpeando la puerta

Los tres se sientan en las sillas al frente del escritorio del director

Goku: en fin, ¿para qué quería vernos? Pregunto exhausto de tanta lucha contra la naturaleza

Kami: pues la situación es simple, les voy a perdonar la mitad de la deuda

Krilin: ¿enserio? ¿¡Que te traes!? Dijo totalmente serio

Kami: ¿de qué hablas?

Krilin: no te hagas, sabemos bien que la única razón por la que reducirías tanto nuestro castigo es porque vas a pedirnos hacer algo peor

Kami: no tengo peticiones pero…..

Sin embargo no pudo terminar por que fue interrumpido por que Goku se paro encima de su escritorio

Goku: pon la música krilin

Krilin saco un radio enorme de sus bolsillos

(Tampoco sé como hace eso)

Y la música sonó

Baila tu cuerpo, Alegría macarena

Tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena

Baila tu cuerpo, alegría macarena

Ehhhhhhh, macarena

(A que lo leyeron cantado)

Y mientras Goku bailaba, kami estaba como wtf así que pauso la música

Goku: vamos, si no puedo terminar ningún baile de la victoria como se supone que sienta que logramos una victoria

Kami: pues no hagas ningún baile todavía, por que no tengo peticiones, pero si condiciones

Goku: ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones gran viejo verde? , ¿Acaso quieres que peleemos con un tigre? , ¿Qué te traigamos el santo grial? , ¿Destruyamos china?

Kami: ¿¡que!? , ¡No!, es decir ¡no! , ¿Por qué china?

Goku: no lo sé, por chinos

Kami: ¿Qué le paso a el? Pregunto señalando a vegeta

El cual tenía un montón de moretones en la cara y un monto de chichones y también un ojo morado

Vegueta: aun así soy más guapo que tú dijo con sus hinchados labios

Kami: ¿los osos te hicieron eso?

Vegueta: los osos no… vegueta mira de manera poco amistosa a krilin

Krilin: pues…..

Flash back

Vegueta se encontraba en la sala de su casa cuando suena un

 **CRASH**

Y un objeto contundente le pega en la cara

Vegueta: ¡mi guapo ojo! Dijo retorciéndose de dolor en el piso

Entonces vegueta mira el objeto que lo golpeo

Vegueta: ¿un ladrillo?

El adolorido saijan toma el ladrillo que tenía pegado una nota y la empieza a leer

Vegueta: [hola idiota, tenemos que reunirnos a las 1:50 p.m en la gran torre. firma: krilin]

Vegueta: ¿me tenía que golpear con un ladrillo? Pregunto al aire

 **CRASH**

Otro ladrillo lo golpea en la frente

Vegueta: ¿Qué mierda? Dijo sobándose el golpe

Entonces agarra la nota que venía con el ladrillo

Vegueta: [es tu culpa por no tener teléfono]

Vegueta: ¿no conoces el correo electrónico?

 **CRASH**

Vegueta: ¡ah mi cabeza! Dijo tomando la nota que venía con el ladrillo

Vegueta: [no he pagado el internet]

Vegueta: eso te pasa por comprarte toda la colección de figuritas de Naruto dijo al aire

Vegueta: espera, ya sé lo que va a pasar, el ladrillo me va a golpear en el otro ojo

 **CRASH**

Vegueta: ¡no, el mismo ojo! Dijo sufriendo

Entonces toma la nota que venía con el ladrillo

Vegueta: [deja de spoilear el fic .firma: el autor]

Vegueta: ¿ahora que lo pienso cuantas ventanas tiene mi casa?

 **CRASH**

Vegueta: ¡mi ojo bueno! (tomando la nota)

Vegueta: ["lleba" un arpón]

 **CRASH**

Vegueta: mi entrepierna dijo rodando en el suelo adolorido

Vegueta tomo la nota aun en el suelo

Vegueta: [perdón, lleva un arpón]

Vegueta: ¿Por qué un arpón?

 **CRASH**

Vegueta: mi frente, otra vez Tomando la nota

 **CRASH**

Vegueta: [se acaban los ladrillos, comenzare a usar yunques]

Vegueta: mierda

Fin del flash back

Vegueta: y ahora parezco muñeco de prueba de choques

Krilin: ya cómprate un teléfono amigo

Kami: ¿y por qué estas vestido de payaso?

Krilin: le hago favores a 18

Kami: si sus favores son raros, la otra vez me pidió si podíamos vestir a mr. popo de sirvienta

Goku: cerebro, recuérdame no hacerles favores a 18

Cerebro: (anotando) hecho

Kami: ¿acaba de hablar con su cerebro y se quedo callado por 10 segundos?

Krilin: si ha estado así desde que se convirtió en mono gigante

Vegueta: ¿a lo mejor los rayos lunares le fundieron el cerebro?

Krilin: no seas tonto vegueta….no puedes fundir lo que no existe

Kami: el punto aquí es que necesito que hagan algo para mí, y dejen a china en paz

Goku: di tu oferta

Entonces kami les acerca un papel

Goku lo lee

Goku: pagaremos precio completo dijo totalmente traumado por lo que había leído

Krilin: ¿no creo que sea tan malo?

Goku le muestra la hoja

Krilin: olvídelo, somos idiotas, no suicidas

Vegueta le quita la hoja a krilin

Vegueta: ¡esta perra está loca! Dijo arrojando el papel al suelo

Kami: ay, vamos no tendrán más oportunidad, y necesito a alguien que me haga el favor

Goku: reunión de ineptos

Entonces los tres le dieron la espalda a Kamisama

Goku: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

Krilin: es una buena oportunidad, no quiero pasar mi tiempo libre vendiendo mi alma en el macdonals de la esquina

Vegueta: eso si es caer bajo

Krilin: no, bajo es que un viejo verde extraterrestre les pida a tres idiotas que hagan **eso**

Kami: ¿saben que puedo oírlos, verdad? Es decir solo se voltearon

Goku: en fin aceptamos tu trato viejo verde, haremos **eso**

Kami: perfecto, ¡ahora largo de mi oficina!

Goku: bueno chicos a tomar los arpones

Y así los chicos volvieron a casa sin ninguna singularidad

Bueno sin contar que los osos querían comérselos, pero fueron salvados por una tribu de esquimales que se había mudado a la torre, pero el líder de la tribu quería que vegueta se casara con su hija, y sacrificar a Goku por ser muy guapo, y a krilin por ser feo, así que tuvieron que luchar y huir lo cual hizo que los osos volvieran a perseguirlos y tuvieron que saltar por una ventana

Y claro con la prohibición de no volar cayeron abruptamente al suelo

(Eso me recuerda; estén atentos pronto hare la ova: ¿por qué prohibieron volar?, donde se revelara ese gran misterio)

Ya en el suelo

El trió inepto estaba en piso totalmente dolido de la caída y soltaban pequeños lamentos cuando intentaban moverse

Goku: cerebro recuérdame comprar un paracaídas

Pero ya saben nada fuera de lo común con estos idiotas

Al día siguiente

Los tres ineptos se pararon enfrente de una de las puertas de la escuela

Esa puerta separaba al macho pecho peludo del macho pecho depilado

A los espalda plateada de los espalda bronceada

De los que ven high school xd por la trama y los que lo ven por la "trama"

(Si entendiste eres de los míos)

De los que ven un anime de 12 episodios en un día, de los que ven 5 animes de 24 episodios en un día

De los que compran anime por netflix, de los que ven anime por youtube

De los krilin, de los vegueta

De los que quitan el USB de manera segura, de los que no lo hacen

De los que se vieron Naruto, de los que se vieron Naruto con relleno

Y finalmente

De los que responden las preguntas de dora la exploradora, de los que no la responden

Así de jodido estaba lo que había al otro lado de la puerta

Goku agarro valor, he intento abrir la puerta, pero se dio cuenta que con el valor en las manos no podía abrir la puerta, así que lo tiro al piso y abrió la puerta

Y entonces la pesadilla se revelo

Goku: ¡atrás demonios! Dijo alzando una cruz

Krilin: ¡no se acerque! Dijo tirando agua bendita

Vegueta: (con una granada) ¡un paso en falso y todos se mueren! Dijo el príncipe amenazante

Y las personas que estaba dentro del cuarto quedaron como: ¿y a estos que les pica?

Entonces una pequeña niña alzo la mano

¿?: Maestro Karin, ¿Quiénes son esos locos?

Y entonces un gato parlante le respondió

Karin: pues son retrasados, o los nuevos tutores del jardín de infantes del colegio

¿?: ¿Cómo notar la diferencia? Dijo irónico un gordito que se encontraba por ahí

Los ineptos dejaron sus poses amenazantes y se acercaron al gato parlante

Goku: ¿usted es el maestro Karin?

Karin: efectivamente, y supongo que ustedes son los ineptos de los que hablo Kamisama

Goku: exacto

Karin: ¿ya les platico la situación?

Goku: si aja, dijo que usted lo amenazo con denunciarlo de maltrato laboral si no le daba vacaciones, pero necesitaba que cuidaran a unos niños problemáticos

Karin: por supuesto, ustedes son los únicos con la suficiente energía para lograrlo, y también los únicos tan desesperados para aceptar el emplea

Krilin: ¿y donde están los demonio…, digo niños?

Karin: déjenme presentárselos

Entonces se acercaron tres niños

Karin: muy bien esta es árale dijo señalando a la niña de pelo morado

Árale: mucho gusto

Karin: el que tiene la cara como si lo hubiera atropellado un camión, ese es pilaf

Pilaf: yo soy el gran pilaf dijo con cara engreída

Goku: se parece a vegueta

Vegueta: ¡cállate kakaroto!, yo soy el gran vegueta y soy incomparable dijo con cara engreída

Karin: y aquel chico verde es dende

Dende: hola mucho gusto

Krilin: este sí parece un niño sospechoso

Goku: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Krilin: luce amable y educado

Karin: el punto es que tendrán que pasar tiempo de caridad con estos niños

Krilin: ¿y quién es el gordo?

Karin: el es yayirobe, mi ayudante

Yayirobe: ¡y no estoy gordo! , solo estoy en 3d

Karin: bueno por qué no eligen un niño cada uno

Goku: veamos dijo Goku intentando poner las manos en árale

Pero lo que agarro fue puro polvo en forma de la niña

Goku: ¿Qué mierda? Pregunto el saijan confundido

Y entonces pudo ver como árale corría a una velocidad increíblemente rápida por todo el salón

Árale: ¿a ver si me atrapas?

Karin: oh, sí, olvide mencionarles que árale tiene hiperactividad

Krilin: perfecta para ti Goku dijo el chico vestido de payaso

Entonces vegueta se acerca a pilaf

Vegueta: ¿Qué me vez niño? Pregunto de mala gana

Pilaf: ¡yo soy el gran pilaf y puedo ver a quien yo quiera!

Vegueta: ¡pues yo soy el gran vegueta, puedo verte mejor y por más tiempo!

Pilaf: eso lo veremos

Y entonces los dos empezaron una competencia de miradas

Krilin: supongo que solo quedamos tú y yo

Dende: si señor payaso

Krilin: y dime, ¿te gusta el anime?

Dende: ¿Qué es eso?

Entonces krilin se queda pálido

Krilin: oh no, ¡es retrasado!

Dende: espere, ¿son esos dibujitos chinos que pasan en televisión?

Krilin: ¡blasfemia! Grito horrorizado

Krilin: este niño necesita ser instruido de inmediato, voy por mi auto

Goku: ¿auto?

Entonces un auto más pequeño que krilin entra al salón

Krilin: sube a mi payaso móvil dijo saliendo del auto

Dende: eso no se ve muy cómodo

Krilin: ¡que subas dije!

Entonces dende sube al auto

(No me pregunten como entro, esos son secretos de payaso)

Krilin: si tenemos suerte para mañana estarás deseando tener una novia con bubis fisiológicamente imposibles, ¡A LA TIENDA DE MANGA!

Entonces el auto se pone en marcha a dicho lugar

Y ese fue el inicio de algo terrible

Ya en serio

¿A quién se le ocurrió dejar a esos pobres infantes a cargo de esos idiotas?

¡Que alguien llame a la policía!

Pero eso será en otro episodio de este montón de locuras que me gusta llamar

Escuela de ineptos

Fin del cap.

Ahora un mini especial

Especial: #1 el Goku de la destrucción

Estamos en la casa de Goku, exactamente en el patio de esta

Se encuentra una pequeña árale y Goku jugando con Juancho-san

Árale: ven acá amiguito, te quiero maquillar decía la niña persiguiendo al reptil, el cual huía despavorido

Goku: quédate quieta decía el saiyan persiguiendo a la niña

Pero lo que no se daban cuenta era que en sus persecuciones estaban destruyendo el patio de la casa

Y mientras tanto dentro de la casa los veía las familia son y krilin que estaba con dende

Krilin: señora son, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? Dijo krilin a la madre de Goku

Gine: claro, ¿Cuál es? pregunto curiosa

Krilin: como decirlo sin que suene mal, ¿no sabe por qué Goku es tan destructivo?

Gine: ay vamos no es tan destructivo

Entonces Goku entra a la casa

Goku: ¡mama, incendiamos la piscina, otra vez!

Gine: ¿Cómo incendias una piscina?

Goku: ni yo mismo lo se

Gine: (tomando un extintor) espérame aquí krilin

Una vez la madre de Goku volvió siguieron conversando

Gine: bueno tienes razón, es muy destructivo, pero en cierta forma me siento culpable

Krilin: ¿culpable? Dije este curioso

Gine: si, es que cuando era pequeño vimos unas cuantas "señales"

Krilin: ¿señales? Decía este perplejo

Gine: si ya te muestro

Acto seguido se acerco al televisor y puso un video

En el video

Se puede ver a un Goku bebe en pañales mientras se come su pie

Entonces Gine aparece

Gine: ¿Qué haces, Bardock?

Bardock: estoy filmando a nuestro hijo para el futuro decía atrás de la cámara

Goku: pa…pa…p….balbuceaba el pequeño Goku

Bardock: oh por kami, creo que dirá papa

Goku: pa…..pandemonio jijijijij dijo entre risas

Y entonces todos estaban pálidos por lo que acababan de escuchar

Gine: déjame intentar, a ver pequeño, di mama pidió la mujer

Goku: ma….., a…..ma

Gine: ¿si….?

Goku: machacar jijijijij decía riéndose diabólicamente

El video se corre hasta más tarde

Entonces llega el abuelo Gohan

Gohan: hola pequeño decía acariciando a Goku

Goku: a, a….a…..a balbució el saijan bebe

Gohan: miren, va a decir abuelo le decía a los padres el chico

Goku: a…a…apocalipsis jijijijij

Gohan: oh por dios

Bardock: si lo sabemos

Gine: da un poco de miedo

Gohan: el bebe sabe hablar

El matrimonio saijan se cae de espaldas

Bardock/Gine: ¿solo eso notaste?

Fin del video

Krilin: ahora sí que tengo miedo

Gine: lo único bueno de esto, es que si no se gradúa (susurrando) y sabemos que así será. Al menos puede montar su propio negocio de demolición

Entonces suena la voz de Goku desde el patio

Goku: ¡mama se está quemando la piscina, y el césped y todo lo que resta del patio!

Gine: lo siento krilin, el deber llama dijo agarrando el extintor y saliendo a combatir al fuego

Dende: maestro krilin llamo el pequeño niño

Krilin: ¿Qué pasa pequeño?

Dende: ¿Por qué tengo que leer este libro de cómo dibujar pechos grandes en anime?

Krilin: niño (poniendo su mano en el hombro) esas rikas y zukulentas circunferencias mantienen unida nuestra nación

Fin del cap., recuerden dejar rewiens

De aquí en adelante lo que voy a escribir va dirigido para la usuaria **otakuluna19** , así que dejen de chismosear

NIKINGk: primero que nada ¿Cómo estás? Enserio espero que bien

NIKINGk: mira te quería pedir un favor, así que cuando leas esto envíame un pm y te diré cual es el favor y sin más que decir nos leemos luego


	8. ¡corre,imbecil,corre!

Hola chicos, como están

Si ya sé que me quieren clavado en la pared por tardar tanto, pero tuve un bloqueo de escritor

, nada que un par de sesiones de anime no puedan arreglar

Ablando de eso, uno de los animes que vi fue moster musume

Y les digo amigos, el primer hechi que me veo en donde lo que menos me intereso fueron las esas zukulentas

No digo que no las haya disfrutado, soy hombre después de todo, sino que me lo tuve que ver dos veces, una por la historia y otra por el hechi

Se los juro amigos, primera vez que digo que de verdad me vi un hechi por su historia

Creo que la razón de esto fue las múltiples referencias a videojuegos y películas que tanto me gustan mezcladas con diversos toques de humor del bueno

Puede que yo sea el que está exagerando todo el asunto, pero independientemente de eso es un buen anime

No es el anime que les mostrarías a tus padres pero si es bueno

Por cierto, quería decirles que espero que vean este fanfic como algo un anime más, por ende tiene arcos

El primer arco va desde el primer capítulo hasta el cuarto, que es el arco del inicio

Y el segundo comienza en el quinto capítulo hasta que yo lo decida, es el arco de la deuda

No lo vean así si no quieren, es solo para meterse más en la historia, y quizás algún día cuando aprenda a dibujar pueda subir alguna animación a youtube

Aun que no les daría mucha esperanza

Dibujo peor que Luffy, en serio

En fin

Ya estoy de vuelta con este alocado fanfic

Pero antes unos anuncios

Primero quería decirles que tengo planeado hacer un especial hallowen, no sé cuando lo saque, pero sé que lo hare

Segundo: quería invitarles a leer otro fic de dragón Ball llamado: academia z, también se basa sobre nuestros héroes de la escuela y tiene potencial, no sé que tanto les valga una recomendación mía, pero ahí lo tienen, les dejo el link

Link: s/12605217/1/Academia-Z

Por cierto la respuesta a la adivinanza era

Saija jeans

El que entendió. Entendió

Ahora si

 **AVERTENCIA**

 **EL CONTENIDO DE ESTA HISTORIA PUEDE CONTENER HUMOR OSCURO COMO EL ORTO DE UN AFRICANO, Y PUEDE PRODUCIR: HEPATITIS B, C, D L Y TODO EL ABECEDARIO**

 **BAJONES EN NOTA DEL COLEGIO Y CONVULSINES DE RISA INCONTROLABLES**

 **EL CREADOR DE ESTE FIC NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE DE NINGUNA PENDEJADA QUE COMETAN POR CULPA DE ESTE FIC**

 **¡ATENCION!**

…

… **..**

… **..**

… **.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION!**

 **PERO YA ENSERIO, NO INTENTEN ESTO EN CASA,**

 **A NO SER QUE VIVAN CERCA DE UN HOSPITAL**

 **AHORA SI PAPU**

 **COMENZEMOS**

Las crónicas de krilin

El capítulo de hoy: ¡puto Darwin!

Era mediodía en el desierto de terroriskistan y nuestros protagonistas se encontraban caminados por las ardientes dunas

Mejor dicho krilin caminaba y a la vez arrastraba a l autor

Krilin: usted si que pesa sensei. Dijo mientras me arrastraba por la arena

Niki: wasesasasa . Dije de manera inentendible, execto para krilin que ya estaba ha acostumbrado a oír estupideces

Krilin: claro que es su culpa que estemos así, le dije que no hiciera eso

Niki: ahajsjsa

Krilin: claro que se lo advertí, ¿no se acuerda?

Flash back, media hora atrás

Se encontraban el autor y el pelón caminado por el desierto, alertas a no encontrarse con algún nativo o algún guardia, debido a que ahora eran buscados por diversos crímenes, los cuales incluían haber volado en pedazos el mcterrorista de la esquina

Se ayeaban nuestros protagonistas buscando algo que casar para comer, ya que al ser considerados criminales no podían entrar en los pueblos a comprar comida

Pero el asunto es…..

¡QUE CARAJO SE PUEDE CAZAR EN UN DESIERTO!

Niki: Esta mas desolado que las clases de religión de mi colegio, ¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando? , ¿¡Un camello!? grite a la nada

Krilin: cálmese maestro, solo necesitamos esperar y algo aparecerá

Niki: mas te vale, o empezare a practicar canibalismo. Amenace al pelón

Y justo en ese momento un insecto parecido a una Catarina pero de colores morado y verde (como Barney el dinosaurio) se posa encima de una flor que estaba cerca de ahí

Krilin: mire maestro, ¿sebe que es eso?

Niki: ¡el almuerzo! dije levantando los brazos de manera triunfal para después correr hacia la flor

Krilin: no me refiero a eso, vera me robe este libro de biología para reconocer a las especies de aquí y justamente aparece este insecto. Explico el pelón

Niki: ¿estamos en medio del desierto y me vas a dar una clase de biología? , con razón te tiraron aquí. Dije para después tomar al llamativo insecto con mi mano

Niki: provecho .dije metiéndome el bicho a la boca (eso sonó pervertido)

Krilin: aquí dice que es un insecto random. Dijo el calvo leyendo

Niki: que nombre más adecuado .dije masticando al insecto

Krilin: al parecer es un insecto que solo vio en el desierto, también dice que existen tres tipos de insecto, la hembra de color marrón y el macho de color negro

Niki: pero el que me comí no era ninguno de esos

Krilin: a eso voy al parecer fueron descubiertos por charles Darwin en su intento por probar la teoría de la evolución mezclo a una hembra con un escarabajo chileno venenoso

Niki: ¿y como se supone que un par de insectos fornicando iban a probar la evolución?pregunte con curiosidad

Krilin: ¿Qué me vez cara de que me iba bien en biología?

Niki: sinceramente, tienes cara de que te pateo un caballo, muchas veces, en la entrepierna

Krilin: en fin, solo sé que lo hizo, y al parecer se creó una tercera variación e ese insecto, de color morado, con el mismo veneno que el escarabajo chileno

Niki: un momento…. ¿dijiste venenoso?

Krilin: al ingerirlo produce paralizas corporal

…..

…..

….

Niki: ¡PUTO DARWIN! grite al cielo antes de caer al suelo victima de la paralizas

Krilin: ¡oh!, que mal …. ahora lo tengo que cargar .se quejo el pelón antes de empezar a arrastrarme por la arena del desierto

Fin del flash back

Niki: no se dé que te quejas, me has tenido comiendo arena desde que me empezaste a arrastrarme

Krilin: ¿ya puedes mover la boca sensei?

Niki: ¡no!, te hablo por telepatía, ¡idiota! dije irónicamente

Krilin: ya, ya, no te pongas así sensei, además se trago toda la arena

Niki: es que tengo hambre, además creo que me comí un par de hormigas en el camino

Krilin: ¡espere! .dijo parando su caminar

Niki: ¡que, es hambre lo puede todo! , ¡Y no me vengas con que tú no has comido nada raro, recuerdo de esa vez que me contaste que mordiste ese burro!

Krilin: eso fue un accidente

Niki: ¿Quién muerde un burro por accidente?

Krilin: ¿Quién come arena?

Niki: tenía hambre

Krilin: ¿con hormigas?

Niki: repito, tenía hambre, ¿sabes qué?, no es nuestra culpa, ¡es culpa del puto Darwin y su experimento de imbéciles!

Krilin: ¡tiene razón sensei! , ¡Debemos crear una maquina de tiempo! y volver a partirle su madre ¡

Niki: ¡si! , tan pronto salgamos de este desierto, ¿y por qué te detuviste hace rato?

Krilin: ah, vi a unos tipos con pinta de peligrosos que pasaron cerca

Niki: y estuvimos gritando estupideces y ¿atrajo su atención hacia nosotros?

Krilin vio hacia los tipos que venían como animales salvajes hacia nosotros

Krilin: si

Entonces ambos nos vimos entre nosotros con un único pensamiento que gritamos con fuerza

Krilin/Niki: **¡PUTO DARWIN!**

Y salimos corriendo de ahí como un par de madres a la hora del descuento en el mercado

(True history)

Media hora de persecución ridícula después

Krilin corría con sus piernas de enano calvo mientras me arrastraba por el desierto y a la vez esquivaba todas las cosas que se le ponían enfrente

Ya saben piedras, alacranes y una tortuga (no me pregunten de donde salió

Pero sin que el enano pelón se diera cuenta cada que esquivaba algo yo me golpeaba la cabeza con todo lo que había en el camino

Niki: de (golpe) donde (golpe) salen (golpe) tantas (golpe) piedras

Y en eso la tortuga me muerde el dedo del medio de la mano derecha

Niki: ¡oh mi dedo grosero! , ya no podre insultar a la gente mientras esta volteada ¡puto reptil!

Krilin: de hecho es un anfibio

Niki: una clase de biología, ¿!eso es lo único que te preocupa ¡? , que tal si los golpes me dejan imbécil

Krilin: creo que ya es tarde para eso. Susurro el pelón

Niki: ¿¡Qué dijiste!? . Dije cabreado

Krilin: nada importante, mire un lugar donde podemos cubrirnos. Dijo señalando una especie de desfiladero de chatarra

Niki: bien hecho, vayamos haya

Krilin: claro, solo tenemos que pasar por esos extraños cactus que solo crecen a 2 centímetros del suelo y casualmente solo lo lastimaran a usted

Niki: a veces odio este fanfic

Y una dolorosa ida por los cactus después

Yo y Krilin

Krilin: de hecho creo que se dice al revés

Niki: gracias por la clase de gramática, mama. Dije sarcástico

En fin

Krilin y yo estábamos ocultos en un montón de chatarra que estaba por ahí

Y en ese entonces los tipos que nos estaban siguiendo se acercaron a la entrada del lugar

Y el líder empezó a hablar en voz alta

Líder: sabemos que están dentro

Niki: ¡eso me dijo tu madre anoche! grito jodiendo al tipo

Krilin: sensei, no es correcto burlarse de la madre nuestro enemigo

Líder: gracias

Krilin: puede que sea súper vieja

Niki: buen punto

Krilin: exacto

Líder: ¿Qué mierda?

Niki: ¡eso fue lo que me dijo tu hermana anoche!, ¿mejor?

Krilin: claro que si

Líder: si ya terminaron de insultar a mis familiares, me gustaría dar mi discurso de villano. Explico el tipo

Niki: ah, claro, por favor continua

Líder: como decía…..salgan de ahí y prometemos comerlos de manera gentil y… dijo pero fue interrumpido

Niki: ¡espera; comernos!

Líder: si comerlos

Niki: ya viste la cara de este tipo (refiriéndome a krilin) te vas a envenenar o algo peor

Líder: están ocultos, ¿cómo carajo quieres que vea la cara del tipo?

Niki: ¿tienes teléfono?

Líder: piiiiiiiiii .contesto extrañado

Niki: ¿tienes "blutue"?

(Sé que no se escribe "blutue" pero me vale tres hectáreas de pepino y una finca agropecuaria)

Líder: si tengo, ¿por?

Niki: krilin saca mi teléfono de mi bolsillo y envíale una de las fotos que te saque mientras dormías

Krilin: espere ¿Qué hizo qué?

Niki: tu solo hazlo

Krilin saco el teléfono y empezó a buscar y envía una de las fotos

Krilin: listo solo falta sincronizar los teléfonos, ¿Cuál es tu nombre de blutue?

Líder: es "eltiporamdon"

Krilin: te queda bien, ya se está enviando, un momento, la pantalla se quedo pegada

Niki: oh perfecto, ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando socializamos con un enemigo?

Krilin: eso le pasa por comprar baratijas en los chinos de la esquina

Niki: ¿enserio quieres discutir eso frente a los caníbales?

Líder: ¿Por qué no intenta reiniciar el teléfono?

Krilin: buen plan, espera, ¡el botón de mierda no sirve!

Niki: ¡alguien podría llamar a servicio al cliente!

Líder: si estoy en eso. Dijo marcando desde su teléfono

Y el teléfono suena

Teléfono: Bip, bip, bip….por favor espere en línea su llamada es importante. Dijo para después poner la música de espera que oyes en los elevadores

Todos: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh! se quejaron todos en conjunto

Krilin: tan típico de los malditos del servicia al cliente

Niki: ¡esos bastardos! , son peores que la mafia, se los juro

Como una hora después

Teléfono: ¿hola?

Niki: ¡hasta que atienden! , se me paralizo el cuerpo de tanto esperar

Krilin: no es cierto, es por qué se comió un insecto

Niki: ¡no comiences krilin!

Teléfono: ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

Niki: si mi teléfono se quedo pegado, y no responde, ¿Cómo se arregla?

Teléfono: ¿ya intento reiniciarlo?

Niki: no, ¿Cómo cree?, ¿a quién se le ocurriría reiniciar su teléfono en pleno siglo 21? dije sarcásticamente

Teléfono: ¿eso es un no?

Todos hicieron face palm

Niki: esto da para largo

Media hora después

Teléfono: ¿ya intentaron "control t"?

Niki: es un teléfono no una PC

Continuara más abajo por que se me están acabando los letreros de "una horas después"

Ahora si el fic inicial

Capitulo 8: ¡corre imbécil corre!

El sol se levantaba en el horizonte de cuidad zatan despertando a nuestro protagonista Goku

Goku: zzzzzzzzzzzzz (ronquidos)

Dije despertando a nuestro protagonista Goku

Goku: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hum, hum (aclarando garganta). Dije despertando a nuestro protagonista

Goku: zeta, zeta, zeta, zeta, zeta, zeta, zeta

¿Está diciendo zeta? , ¡Ah, que importa!

Se me ocurrió algo

¡COMIDA!

Goku: ¿Dónde? pregunto nuestro saiyan prota despertando de su siesta

Goku: ¡me engañaste! , ¡Pinche narrador troll! grito Goku al techo

Entonces la voz de Raditz se oyó desde la parte de debajo de la casa

Raditz: ¡Goku deja de gritarle al techo y ve a bañarte para ir a la escuela!

Goku: ¡ya voy!

Y nuestro saiyan se arreglo para ir a la (destruida) escuela, que tanto amamos (odiamos)

Una vez listo el chico tomo su frikidex y bajo para abajo (ni modo que para arriba)

Sus padres había salido de viajes de negocio y los cuidaba su abuelo, el cual estaba viendo la televisión

Televisión: nuevos estudios han demostrado que levantarse temprano genera odio a la humanidad, mas de esta noticia después de la pausa

El abuelo tomo el control e intento cambiar de canal

Gohan: oigan el canal no pasa. Dijo el viejo presionando el aparato fuertemente

Raditz: eso es un teléfono, viejo decrepito

Gohan: cada día inventan mas baratijas, en mis tiempos, si querías cambiar la tele, te levantabas o le decías a tus esclavos negros que lo pasaran por ti, pero luego vino la ONU con sus mamadas de la igualdad y de que las lolis no eran legales y bla, bla. Y el decrepito seguía hablando sin parar de un montón de cosas de viejos racistas

Mientras Raditz se golpeaba la cabeza con la pared a la par que decía

Raditz: ¿Por qué hable, por que hable?

En eso se acerca Goku

Goku: buenos días personajes no relevantes para la historia. Saludo Goku de manera casual

Raditz: cállate idiota, come rápido que vas a llegar tarde

Goku: uhgfg , hidosjdi . Dijo Goku con la boca llena de comida

Raditz: aunque sea traga antes de decir tus chorradas. Reclamo el hermano mayor

Goku: ya termine, me voy personajes secundarios totalmente irrelevantes para la historia. Dijo el pelo palmera saliéndose de la casa

Raditz: como odio a ese idiota

Raditz tenía la primera hora libre antes de sus clases

Goku ya salía de la casa y decidió ir caminado al colegio

Goku: de hecho voy a pedir un taxi. Dijo el saijan

Como dije, Goku fue caminado a la escuela

Goku: pero quiero pedir un taxi

¡CAMINANDO DIJE!

Goku: ok, me voy caminado, no te enojes

Y Goku se fue caminando, a pesar de que sería más fácil pedir un taxi

Goku: ¡hijo de puta! grito Goku al cielo

Y de repente un arbusto que estaba cerca dijo

Arbusto: oye, ¿Por qué le gritas al cielo?

Goku: chingada madre, ¡un arbusto que habla! …. ¡soy rico! exclamo Goku

17: no idiota soy yo 17. Dijo el androide sacando la cabeza del arbusto

Goku: oye, se que las mujeres que pasan en ropa deportiva son lindas, pero, ¿no es muy temprano para andar acosando personas desde los arbustos?

17: ¡no seas baka! , intento ocultarme de 18, la muy loca me quiere asesinar. Se explico el pelinegro

Goku: ¿ahora te vienes daño cuenta?

17: si, pero ahora parece que alguien le dijo que yo fui el que subí el video del "banana dance" a you tube

Goku: oh si ese video es graciosísimo, en especial el remix que le sacaron después

17: ¿sacaron un remix? hijos de perra, se aprovechan del éxito de los demás

17: de todas formas, debo pasar desapercibido para que la lunática de mi hermana no me arranque la cabeza

Goku: la tienes fácil, es decir ya llevamos 8 capítulos y tu apenas apareciste en dos, y apenas tuviste como 5 líneas, y en una de ellas te aplasto un hueso, básicamente si desaparecieras del fic nadie lo notaria

17: guao, eso es súper cruel, cierto, pero cruel

Goku: como sea, me tengo que ir o llegare tarde

17: adiós descerebrado

Después de andar hablando con el androide/arbusto

(Solo a él le pasa eso)

Goku se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a la escuela a tiempo

Goku: claro que no. dijo viendo el reloj del frikidex

Goku: tengo como 25 minutos de sobra

¿Enserio? , sería una pena que un omnipotente ser, adelantara el tiempo

Entonces Goku vio como el sol avanzo a una velocidad ridículamente rápida y cuando observo su reloj este tenía 20 minutos adelantados

Goku: ¡CABRON! grito al cielo transformándose en ss. 1 (súper saijan 1)

Y todas las personas que estaban cerca lo miran raro por andar gritándole al cielo

Goku: ¿¡y ustedes que!? . Dijo con furia

Todos en el sitio salieron corriendo cual persona con diarrea a punto de manchar el pantalón

Goku salió corriendo a una velocidad parecida a los restos de la escuela

¿Pero qué es esto? , al parecer ha empezado a llover

Goku: ¿bromeas? , estamos como a 40 grados, el pinche sol parece vieja de 50, caliente y seca

Y en eso un relámpago suena comienza a caer la lluvia más potente que puedan imaginarse

Goku: ¡cómo te odio! grito al narrador

¿Esperen dije lluvia? , quise decir granizo

Goku: hijo de….

4 minutos 55 segundos de tortura después

El ahora semi-congelado saijan pelo de palmera llegaba a lo que restaba de la escuela

Goku entra al salón y se sienta en su pupitre

Todos lo veían, algunos estaban como **wtf** y otros evitaban reírse a carcajadas del estado lamentable del chico

Entonces Goku pregunta

Goku: ¿y el profesor? dijo al notar la ausencia de uno

Krilin: según se va a llegar tarde. Explico el enano

Goku: ¡puta madre!

Krilin: ¿el narrador se puso cabron de nuevo?

Goku: y que lo digas, el autor debería hacer un examen mental a los tipos que contrata

Krilin: principalmente, el deberá hacerse uno

Y en eso se acerca milk

Krilin: y hablando de personas que necesitan exámenes mentales

Milk: hola Goku-sempai, buenos días…y a ti también escoria

Krilin: hola milk

Milk: y para futuras referencias, yo ya me hice exámenes mentales

Krilin: no lo dudo

Goku: ya dejemos de hablar de eso, el único papel que necesito ahora es una petición para que prohíban a los narradores psicóticos

Y en eso entra 18

18: buenos días ínfimas formas de vida creadas a base de carbono. Saludo la rubia de manera habitual de manera habitual

Goku: ¿oye 18 no sabes lo que le paso al profesor? , no te cofundas, me importa un pepino si se lo come una foca, pero si me llegan a culpar por su desaparición, los demando

18: tranquilo mono sin ceso, yo misma voy a dar la clase de hoy

Todos: ok. Dijeron al unisonó

18: eso es todo, ¿sin comentarios sarcásticos? , ¿Sin preguntas? Dijo algo extrañada 18

Krilin: sinceramente, una alumna de maestra es lo más normal, que ha pasado en los pisos de esta escuela

18: buen punto, pero antes tengo que decirles algo, verán, como seguro saben, **ALGUIEN** (mirando a Goku) destruyo la mayor parte de la escuela y ahora tenemos que compartir los salones, de paso tenemos que usar una gran parte del presupuesto escolar para pagar las reparaciones, lo cual causa como consecuencia que…..

Krilin: demonios mujer has dicho más de 40 palabras diciendo cosas aburridas, resume eso en ¡ **20 palabras o menos!** exclamo krilin imitando a cierto pelón famoso en el anime

(Cof, cof, Saitama, cof, cof)

18: uffffff, no tenemos dinero y lo maestros se pusieron en huelga, por ahora será 1 por clase

Krilin: gracias, ya me estaba hartando de tantas palabras, es un fic de comedia, por kami

18: tampoco tenemos dinero para comprar papel para los exámenes, así que serán reducidos considerablemente

Todos: ¡viva! celebraron todos

Krilin: esperen, ¿creo que viene un pero?

18: pero…..

Milk: oh ahí viene

18: para evitar que se la pasen vagueando por ahí

Un 50% de su calificación final, será de actividades extracurriculares

Goku: ¿eso quiere decir que…..?

18: a partir de a hoy se verán obligados a entrar en un club escolar

Todos: ¡oh mierda!

18: ya dejen de quejarse idiotas ,ahora como saben soy la presidenta del club de música , arquería ,y matemáticas , además de que soy la orientadora estudiantil , y por eso les vengo a decir….que ninguno es bienvenido a mis clubes

Todos se caen para atrás tipo anime

18: en la cafetería esta un listado de todos los clubes aros pueden entrar, para mañana todos deben inscribieres en uno, o en otro caso crear uno, ¿alguna pregunta?

Krilin levanto la mano

18: no krilin, por última vez no vas a crear un sobre bubis de waifus 2d. Respondió adelantándose a la pregunta del enano

Krilin bajo la mano

Entonces Black levanto la mano

18: ¿dime Goku?

Black: yo soy el chico

18: ¡ve al grano! demando la androide

Black: ¿Qué pasara si no nos unimos a ningún club?

18: pues veras, si no te unes a ningún club, significa que te enviaran a orientación estudiantil, donde yo soy la orientadora, pero ya que he tenido sufriente estos días con la destrucción de la escuela, iremos de visita al dentista. Dijo con tranquilidad

Black: eso no suena tan mal

18: solo ten en cuenta, que yo soy la dentista, y tengo el permiso como la anestesia que aplico cuando saco las muelas

Black: ¿Cómo? pregunto un poco asustado

18: inexistente. Remato la rubia de una manera tan calmada que daba miedo

Black: mensaje recibido. Dijo completamente asustado

Entonces Goku susurra a krilin

Goku: olvida lo de antes, ella necesita el examen mental

18: ¡cállate Goku! dijo apuntando al otro que se parecía a Goku

Turles: ¿yo soy Turles?

18: ¿Por qué hay tantos del mismo idiota? , ¡Como me digan que se duplican como bacterias! , me mudo a Hawái

Krilin levanto la mano

18: no krilin, por última vez no te voy a enviar una postal con una foto mía en bikini. Respondió adelantándose a la pregunta

Krilin bajo la mano

18: bueno eso sería todo por la clase de hoy. Dijo dirigiéndose a la salida

Wiss: ¿enserio? , pero si no fue nada. Dijo el bocón de Wiss

Bill: ¡calla Wiss! , casi salimos de clase temprano. Regaño el gato morado

18: obviamente, que, ¿creyeron que les iba a dar clase?, ¡ja! , no me pagan lo suficiente. Dijo la androide antes de salir del salón

Todos salieron del salón

Krilin: pues después de esa clase solo me queda una pregunta. Le dijo el enano a sus compañeros

Goku: si….. ¿A 18 le pagan?

Krilin: eso no….bueno si, pero me refería a ¿Por qué hay tantos de ti? , es decir, ¿tu papa dono esperma o algo?

Goku: hasta donde se no

Ten: seguro es un "sesias".dijo ten apareciendo de repente

Goku: ¿un qué?

(Preste atención gente, se viene una de esas cosas que no se enseñan en la escuela)

Ten: un sesias, es una persona que se parece mucho a ti , o por otro lado , que te pareces mucho a esa persona , se dice que por lo menos todos tenemos 7 sesias en el mundo. Explico el triclople

(Han sido educados #aprendisajeninja)

Goku: estoy impresionado.

Ten: es increíble ¿verdad?

Goku: por eso no, pensé que estabas muerto no has aparecido en más de 3 capítulos

Ten: no es culpa mía, el idiota que escribe este fic no sabe cuando usar personajes verdaderamente importantes. Dijo haciendo una pose heroica

Goku: (pero si apenas dices líneas). Pensó el saijan

Ten: pero en fin, no quiero pasar por la cafetería ahora, ¿Qué debemos hacer hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo?

Goku: bueno, el patio está destruido, el sótano también, ¿y si revisamos los escombros a ver si encontramos el cuerpo sepultado del viejo conserje?

Ten: necesitaremos equipo de minería

Krilin: listo. Dijo el chico vestido de minero con otros trajes para dárselos a sus amigos

Goku: ¿de dónde mierda sacas esas cosas?

Y entonces el equipo inepto se puso a buscar tesoros ocultos entre los escombros

Los chicos palas para levantar los escombros

Ah y una excavadora profesional (estos niños se pasan de verga)

Después de cavar un poco pudieron encontrar algunas cosas

Goku: oh miren dijo. Sacando un objeto de debajo de los escombros

Goku le quito la tierra que tenia encima solo para observar que era

Goku: es mi tamagoshi. Dijo enseñando el aparato

Krilin: ¿tuviste un tamagoshi? , mas importante aun, ¿Cómo carajo te dejaron tener un tamagoshi? , recuerdo que cuando estábamos en primaria te dejaron cuidar al hámster de la clase por un día, y al día siguiente se suicido. Explico krilin recordando los días de antaño

Goku: exageras

Krilin: ¡literalmente te vio antes de saltar frente a ese auto!

Milk: ¿va enserio?

Krilin: incluso dejo una nota .dijo el de la peluca enseñando una nota del tamaño de una uña

La nota decía

"te culpo a ti"

Milk: puta madre, ahora estoy preocupada por Juancho-san

Goku: tú tranquila, esa cosa es imposible de matar, es decir come de todo, el otro día intento comerse a Raditz, ahora que lo pienso, debí haberlo dejado

Goku: miren sigue vivo, eso es extraño llevo como 3 meses sin alimentarlo

Krilin: ¿Cómo carajos?

Goku: pero hay algo raro, yo compre este en una versión especial donde te permitían tener 5 tamagochi en un solo dispositivo, por ahora solo hay 1

Los chicos miraron al ser virtual cual digimon

El tamagochi solo les dio una de esas sonrisas macabras que pone milk cuando una chica linda pasa al lado de Goku

Goku tiro el aparato al suelo y lo comenzó a pisar

Y luego miro a sus compañeros

Goku: no hablemos de esto con nadie

Todos asintieron y se fueron silbando de manera despreocupada.

Ten estaba removiendo los escombros cuando vio algo que le intereso

Ten: ¿Qué es esto? dijo sacando una caja de zapatos

El triclople la abrió y tomo lo que estaba adentro

Un tupe

Ten: ¿Qué mierda?

Krilin: ¡oye eso es mío! reclamo krilin reconociendo la caja

Ten: ¿Por qué quieres un tupe si ya tienes una peluca?

Krilin: que no es obvio, para ponérmelo en el pecho y hacer mi cosplay de chuk norris

Ten soltó el tupe y saco otra cosa den la caja

Era un papel

Ten: ¿"plan para crear un godzila y dominar el mundo"?. Pregunto leyendo la nota

Krilin: uno nunca sabe cuándo vas a necesitar una lagartija mutante

Ten saco lo siguiente en la caja

Eran planos

Ten: ¿pero Qué? , ¿Planos de la casa blanca? , ¿Por qué tienes esto?

Krilin le quito la caja y los planos de las manos y aprovechando su rasgo característico (no poder mover las cejas) hizo una mirada amenazante

Krilin: escame amigo, estas empezando a saber demasiado, y créeme no querrás saber demasiado, por que si sabes demasiado, nadie sabrá mas de ti, ¿capichi? remato el pelón con peluca

Ten: gulp (tragando en seco), si capichi

Krilin: así me gusta. Dijo devuelta con su tono alegre

Los chicos se divertían buscando y encontrando un montón de cosas

Goku seguía removiendo los escombros

¿Te la pasas bien? , ¿Eh?

Goku: claro que sí. Afirmo el saijan

Es bueno saberlo, pero sería una pena que alguien te arruinara la diversión

Un policía pasó cerca de la escuela

Policía: oigan chicos, ¿tienen permiso para manejar esa excavadora? .pregunto el uniformado

Krilin: claro está por…. ¡rápido chicos tomen todo lo que puedan! dijo tomando las cosas que había conseguido e hiéndase a la fuga

Los demás lo imitaron

Policía: ¡estos niños! , ¡Alto en nombre de la ley!

Media hora de persecución después

Nuestros protagonistas volvían al salón junto a las cosas que habían conseguidos, todos cansados por la persecución

Krilin: qué bueno que lo perdimos, no puedo ir a la cárcel….de nuevo

Goku: como extraño volar.

Krilin: no te quejes, principalmente fue tu culpa que pusieron la prohibición

Goku: fue un accidente

Krilin: toda tu vida es un accidente, hasta tu nacimiento

Goku: me sentiría ofendido, pero es cierto

El grupo pusieron las cosas que se habían traído en el suelo

Goku: es el conjunto más genial de baratijas que he visto desde que vi la habitación de mi abuelo

Los chicos se pusieron a revisar que se habían podido traer

Entonces la yandere del grupo mira un libro que no había notado antes y lo abre

Milk: son fotos de ustedes

Ten: ¡si! , ¡Es el libro de recuerdos de cuando estábamos en el antiguo colegio!exclamo viendo de cerca el libro

Todos se acercaron a ver

Goku: aquí están todos los recuerdos de antes,

Milk volteo la pagina y salía una foto de Goku junto a unos bomberos

Goku: miren es cuando nos llevaron a conocer a los bomberos

Milk voltea la página y salía una foto de Goku frente a un lugar en llamas con los bomberos intentando apagar el incendio

Goku: y aquí es cuando incendie la estación de bomberos

Krilin: que recuerdos

Milk voltea la hoja y vio una foto del grupo en la playa

Krilin: el viaje a la playa, el mismo día que me enterraron en la arena

Ten: también el día que nos olvidamos que te enterramos en la arena, no te vimos por tres días

Milk volteo la pagina y digamos que lo que vio no le dio mucha gracia

(Eso rimo, debería ser rapero)

Era una foto donde salía bulma y Goku

Pero no una foto común

Bulma salía dándole un beso en la mejilla a Goku

Y en la esquina inferior izquierda salía escrito con letra de mujer

=yo, con mi novio Goku=

Milk: (mi novio Goku) .resonaba en la mente de la yandere mientras le palpitaba una vena en la frente y tenía un tic en el ojo

Krilin y ten miraron con una cara de miedo a milk

Bueno krilin sin mover las cejas pero si asustado a más no poder

Y como siempre el único que no se daba cuenta de la situación era Goku

Goku: oh valla ni siquiera me acordaba de esta foto, es de cuando salía con bulma en el otro colegio

Ten y krilin se hicieron un face palm

Milk cerró el libro y se dirigió a la puerta

Milk: si me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador

Goku: claro aquí te esperamos. Dijo sin darse cuenta del peligro que se avecinaba

Milk salió del salón

Entonces Goku volteo donde estaban krilin y ten

Estos solo lo miraron con una cara de

"eres un idiota"

Goku: ¿no va a ir al tocador?, ¿verdad?

Krilin y ten negaron con la cabeza

Goku: ¿va a matar a bulma?, ¿verdad?

Krilin y ten asintieron con la cabeza

Goku: ¿debo a ir a evitarlo? , ¿Verdad?

Krilin: **¡CORRE, IMBECIL, CORRE!**

Goku se dio a la carrera para salvar a su ex novia de su novia

Ten: ¿no va a lograrlo? ¿verdad?

Krilin: su novia es inteligente, el es tonto, yo no me confiaría mucho

Ten: deberíamos llamar a la morgue

Krilin: si

…..

…..

….

Krilin: yyyyyyyyyyyy, ¿quieres ir a la cafetería a ver qué clubes ahí?

Ten: claro

Y ambos se encaminaron a la cafetería

Mientras con Goku

El saijan corría pensando en donde podía estar bulma para advertirle sobre la amenaza yandere de nombre milk que la iba a matar, pero por más que su pequeño cerebro lo intentaba, no conseguía pensar

Goku: pero que mal momento para ser un idiota

Pero entonces un milagro ocurrió

A Goku se le prendió el foco

Goku: ¿enserio? pregunto esperanzado mirando al cielo y viendo como una bombilla parecía y se iluminaba

Pero luego se le apago

Goku: ¡puta madre! , ¡Cómo te gusta joder!

Bueno, para que veas que no soy malo, te lo voy a prender

El bombillo se prendió

Goku: ¡claro, la puedo llamar! dijo sacando su teléfono y marcando el numero de bulma

Goku: contesta, contesta, no quiero cavar una tumba y enterrar una persona….de nuevo. Decía mientras repicaba

Bulma: ¿hola? respondió bulma al otro lado de la línea

Goku: ¡bulma! , gracias a Kira sigues viva

Bulma: ¿viva? , ¿De qué carajo estás hablando Goku?

Goku: no hay para explicar, ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Bulma: bueno después de que 18 dijo que no teníamos mas clase en la mañana decidí ir al parque, ¿por?

Goku: ¿el parque? , perfecto hay muchos testigos, ¡espérame ahí!

Bulma: ¿testigos?

Entonces Goku cuelga

Mientras con los otros

Krilin estaba junto a ten Yamcha, Lunch y chaos viendo las listas de los clubes

Krilin: pues la verdad ninguno me gusta

Lunch: ¿Qué hay del de karate? , ¿Pensé que te gustaban las artes marciales?

Krilin: Lunch, nosotros ya sabemos artes marciales y además, tan solo oye esta frase que leí en internet, "me solían golpear en la escuela, así que me inscribí en clases de karate…..y ahora me golpean en la escuela y en el karate"

Lunch: nadie te golpea

Yamcha: pero solo por que eres tan feo que todo el que te ve piensan que vienes de que te den una putiza. Explico el de la cicatriz

Lunch: eso no es cierto ¿o sí?

Krilin: bueno eso explicaría por qué cada que me cruzo con la enfermera me da analgésicos

En eso una figura entra en la cafetería y se roba todas las miradas masculinas

Era nada más y nada menos que marón

¿Que no sabes quién es?

 **BLASFEMIA**

¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a este fic?

¡Ve a buscarlo inmediatamente en internet!

¡Si la de pelo azul que se parece a bulma!

¿Ya lo buscaste wey?

Perfecto

Continuemos

La chica avanza por la cafetería recibiendo todo tipo de halagos y silbidos de todas las especies masculinas en el sitio

Menos de Picolojr por su raza es asexual

Picolojr: true history Dijo el namek imitando al meme

La chica ya acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de atención debido a sus **"DOS GRANDES CUALIDADES** " que posiblemente la hagan el mejor personaje femenino de este fic

(Enserio son grandes)

La chica busca con la mirada hasta ponerla en dirección al grupo de ineptos y empezó a caminar hacia ellos

Yamcha: oh miren esa belleza viene hacia, creo que conseguí novia

Freezer: sigue soñando debilucho, viene a por mí. Dijo el alíen que estaba cerca de ellos

Yamcha: ¿Qué no eres gay?

Freezer: ¡que! , nadie piensa eso

Todos: pues….

Freezer: ¿Por qué piensan que soy gay?

Lunch: te la pasa hablando de lo bello que eres…..

Freezer: pero lo soy

Ten: a veces has poses extrañas

Freezer: son poses cool

Yamcha: cuando vas al baño te la pasas tirándote selfies

Freezer: es para recordar lo bello que soy

Krilin: tienes labial morado

Freezer: es el color de mis labios

Chaos: no tienes pene…

Freezer: así es la forma natural de mi cuerpo

Freezer: bueno no importa, por que cuando conquiste a esta belleza, me consideraran el macho mas macho con pelo en el pecho

Todos: pues…

Freezer. Bueno eso ultimo no, por lo demás si

Yamcha: aquí el conquistador soy yo

Napa: apártense perdedores. Dijo apareciendo de la nada

Broly: ¡kakaroto! dijo la imponerte bestia

Chaos: no tienen oportunidad contra mí

Raditz: sigan soñando perras

Krilin: de salen tantos idiotas, ¿Cómo se llama el capitulo? , ¿El alzamiento de los personajes secundarios? bromeo el enano

La chica se acerco al grupo

Los personajes secundarios se prepararon para invitarla a salir

Krilin y lunch se prepararon para llamar a la ambulancia y de paso grabarlo todo y subirlo a youtube

Más lo segundo que lo primero

Cuando la chica se acerco lo suficiente

Todo se iba a desmadrar

Pero solo tomo a krilin y empezó a abrazarlo fuertemente contra sus "grandes cualidades"

(¿Ya dije que son grandes?)

Marón: oh krilin-kun, no te veía desde el primer día de clases. Dijo con voz cariñosa apretujando a krilin

Krilin: (me asfixio, por otro lado, que buena forma de morir). Pensó el enano

Entonces la mente de todos los personajes se concentro en un solo pensamiento

Todos: (¿Qué MIERDA PASO?)

Wau, esto es inesperado, ¿Qué opina usted autor?

Niki: totalmente, estoy seguro que ni el lector más listo pudo verlo venir

Pero entonces una de las paredes del estudio de trasmisión

Y una mujer con un martillo gigante entra por la destruida pared

¿?: ¡AUTOR! Grita la mujer con un aura asesina

Niki: ¡mierda!, me encontró. Dije dándome a la fuga

¿?: ¡Vuelve aquí cabron! dijo empezando a perseguirme

Mientras con Goku

Goku llega corriendo al parque y logra dar con bulma

Goku: ¡bulma! , ahí estas, tenemos que irnos a un lugar seguro, como a Alaska. Dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada cualquier señal de milk

Bulma: Goku estas muy raro, aunque ser raro es lo normal para ti, a por cierto, tu novia vino a verme, medio este regalo (mostrando una caja), y luego se fue a esconder a tras de ese árbol. Dijo el genio señalando el árbol

Goku volteo hacia dicho árbol y vio a su novio observándolo como la acosadora que es

Milk: hola Goku-senpai, deberías alejarte. Dijo la yandere manteniéndose atrás del árbol

Goku: bulma, ¿me prestas la caja?

Bulma: claro. Dijo dándosela

Goku acerco la caja a su oído

Tic, toc, tic, toc

Goku arrojo la caja a un lago que estaba cerca

 **KABOOMMMMMMMMM**

La caja exploto haciendo que el agua salía disparada cual geiser

Bulma: ¿¡peo que!?

Goku: si es posible que mi novia te este intentando matar

En eso bulma cae desmayada

Y cuando cae Goku nota un dardo tranquilizante en su espalda

Entonces milk se acerca entre la lluvia de manera épica mientras sostenía su arma de dardos tranquilizantes y una sonrisa psicópata

Milk: son-kun, deberías alejarte de ella, no quiero que te manches la ropa, las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar. Decía de un modo que daba miedo

Goku: ummmmmm…..mira (señalando a un lugar random) soy yo pidiéndote matrimonio

Milk: ¿Dónde? pregunto mirando al lugar señalado

Goku agarro a bulma y empezó a correr

Milk: ¿o te estás fugando con tu amante? , no importa, cuando la mate, no pensaras en nadie más que en mi. Dijo empezando a perseguirlos

Mientras que con los otros personajes

La chica apresaba a krilin con fuerza

Todos los hombres del lugar lo miraban con una mirada asesina como queriéndole clavar un cuchillo

La chica por fin soltó a krilin que ya estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno

Krilin poco a poco fue recuperando el color de su cara

Una vez recupero el aliento empezó a hablar

Krilin. Hola marón, también me da gusto verte, sinceramente cuando supe que estamos en clases distintas pensé que no te vería mas. Explico el pequeño

Marón: a marón también le preocupaba no verte mas krilin-kun, te iba a ir a buscar, pero cada que lo intentaba un montón de hombres me rodeaban y no me dejaban pasar

Krilin: si ya me imagino. Dijo observando cómo los hombres del sitio rechinaban sus dientes de la rabia que sentían al ver el trato que le daba la chica

Krilin: ¿qué tal si vamos a comer un helado? (si no salgo de aquí me asesinan). Pensó el chico buscando una salida rápida para evitar su futuro homicidio

Marón: claro, krilin-kun es el único chico con el que marón comería un helado, los otros son muy raros solo me observan como si me fueran a comer

Y la chica agarrado a krilin aprovechando su estatura lo abrazo a su pecho y se lo llevo cargándolo

Lunch: el mejor anime de romance que he visto

Ten: pinche suertudo

Lunch: ¡oye! Tu eres mi novio, pero si es un suertudo

Volviendo con Goku

Goku corría por las calles de la cuidad huyendo de su novia

Goku: puta madre, no puedo escapar de ella es una yandere, está fabricada para matar a su presa

Milk: puedes huir pero no esconderte

Entonces el bombillo de Goku se vuelve a iluminar

Goku: un momento, si dice que puedo huir pero no esconderme, eso quiere decir que si me escondo no podrá encontrar por qué no me diría que no me esconda si ella me pudiera encontrar

(Nótese la referencia a Rick y morty)

Goku se mete en camión de sandias que estabas cerca

Goku: uffffff, no podrá encontrarme aquí. Dijo el saijan metido dentro de las sandias

Milk llego a por donde estaba el camión, pero no lo podía encontrar

Milk: puta madre se escondió, no lo podre encontrar, por esto no juego a las escondidas. Dijo frustrada la yandere

Goku: gracias "metal gear Solid" por enseñarme camuflaje

¿O te escondes en las sandias? ¿Eh?

Goku: oh no. lamento sabiendo lo que venia

Sería una pena, que alguien te jodiera el escondite

En eso el dueño del camión se pone en la parte de atrás y dice

Dueño: ¡SANDIAS GRATIS!

Y una multitud se abalanzo en el camión agarrando todas las sandias dejando a Goku sin escondite

Milk lo vio

Goku: ¡joder! dijo empezando a correr de nuevo

El saijan pelo palmera corría por la calle de los edificios altos

No es broma así se llama

¿Pero qué es esto al parecer obstáculos se ponen en el camino de nuestro protagonista?

Goku: no me jodas

¡Un piano!

Goku: ¿un piano? pregunto el saijan

Entonces un piano cae del cielo casi dándole al sigan

Goku: ¿¡que te hice para que me odies tanto!?

Nada, es que joderte es muy divertido

O miren, un junke

Goku esquiva el junke

¿Lo esquivas? , ¿Eh?

Pues toma esto

¡Un televisor!

¡Un auto!

¡Un satélite!

¡Una pesa de 200 kilos!

¡El relleno de Naruto en Dvd!

(Ese último sí que pesa)

Goku esquivaba todo lo que el narrador le lanzaba

Pero no podrás esquivar

¡Un imbécil!

Goku: ¿un imbécil?

Niki: hola Goku. Dije apareciendo al lado de Goku vistiendo ropa deportiva

Goku: ¿autor?

Niki: el único, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Goku: estoy corriendo mientras mi novia me persigue

Niki: oh claro que te persiga una loca con ganas asesinas es la mejor manera de mantenerse en forma, de hecho ahora mismo estoy siendo perseguido por ella. Dije señalando a mi espalda

Goku volteo y pudo ver a mi perseguidora la cual iba vestida con la misma ropa de helena harper del juego "residente vil" pero con manos escote y llevaba una máscara del tipo de la película de "v de venganza"

¿?: ¡Cómo te agarre! , ¡Te mueres! dijo la mujer echa una furia

Goku: ¿ella quien es?

Niki: es una compañera del trabajo, se llama stalker Reading, o stalker para los cuates, aunque la abreviamos como "sk"

Goku: se ve súper enojada, ¿Por qué te quiere matar? , mejor dicho, ¿Por qué ella en específico te quiere matar? , por que te recuerdo que todos en este mundo te queremos muerto

Niki: es un gusto saber que me quieren, y en cuanto a ella, es una exagerada

Sk: ¿¡exagerada!? Destruiste mi casa

Goku me envía una mirada acusadora

Niki: ok, puede que haya enterrado una momia peruana que tenía una maldición en su casa, y por dicha maldición su casa fue aplastada por un meteoro, pero en mi defensa, ella no tenía un seguro contra meteoros

Y al parecer mi explicación enojo aun más a stalker

Sk: ¡ahora si te cargo el payaso! dijo aumentando su velocidad para alcanzarme

Niki: te dejo Goku, si no sabes nada de mí en 1 semana, búscame en la morque. Dije aumentando mi velocidad para escapar de una muerte segura

Goku: eso si que fue raro, mejor me concentro en mi persecución

Milk preparaba un plan para atrapar a Goku

La yandere vio a los edificios y vio un andamio y e le prendió el foco

Milk saco su cuchillo y lo apunto hacia las cuerdas que sostenían el andamio

Un aura rosa la envió y grito

Milk: ¡hageshi naifu! (cuchillo fiero). Dijo usando una de las habilidades del fri "ki"

Y del cuchillo salió una onda de energía que cortaba todo con lo que se cruzaba hasta que llego al cable del andamio y lo tumbo

El andamio cayó frente Goku y este se detuvo pero cuando iba a rodearlo

Resulto que el andamio creó un efecto dómino y un camionero de distrajo y se estrello causando que el camión tapara la calle entera

Goku: ¡me jodi! dijo bajando a bulma para dejarla en el suelo

Goku se dio la vuelta y vio como milk se acercaba de manera lenta

Milk: ya ríndete Goku, no hay manera de detener la fuerza del amor

Goku intentaba pensar pero por desgracio su foco estaba medio quemado por falta de uso, tres veces en un día era mucho para el pobre

Goku: bueno no quería llegar a esto. Dijo poniendo la mano avienta apuntando a milk

Milk: ¿uh?

Un aura naranja envolvió a Goku y entonces en la palma de su mano salió un dibujo de una estrella brillante como si fuera un tatuaje luminoso

Era una técnica de fri "ki"

Goku: ¡suta kyanion! (cañón estrella). Grito el saiyan

Y de la palma más justamente del dibujo de la estrella empezó a salir un potente rasho lacer

¿Qué?

¿Qué así no se escribe?

¿¡Por qué nadie me lo dijo!?

Bueno en fin, Goku produjo un poderoso rayo lacer en dirección a su novia

Esta ni siquiera pudo moverse de la velocidad que venía la técnica

La cámara se pone encima de la cuidad

El laser se logra ver iluminado todo en un glorioso resplandor

La cámara se devuelve hacia Goku

La gran técnica de Goku había dejado humo por todos lados

Goku dijo con miedo

Goku: ¿milk? , ¿Sigues viva? Use mi tecina a un nivel inferior para que no te doliera…..al menos no mucho. Dijo Goku al humo

Pero entonces de detrás de la pantalla de humo se oía una risa

Jijijijijijijijiijijij

Goku: puto miedo

Milk apareció de entre el humo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Milk: Jijijijijijijijiijijij. Se reía la yandere

Goku: ¿milk?

Milk: oh Goku si te preocupas por mi bienestar. Explico poniéndose las manos en las mejillas

Goku: ¿Cómo es que puedes seguir de pie?

Milk: soy una yandere Goku, tengo la habilidad de ser inmune a los ataques de mi amado de manera temporal

Goku: eso es trampa yo no tengo ninguna a habilidad especial

Milk: no importa aun así te quiero .dijo de manera Kawai

Goku: awww, que tierna eres

Milk: pero la azulita se muere. Dijo volviendo a tener el aura asesina

Goku sabía que no podía enfrentarla en una batalla de fri "ki", sabía que ganaría, pero seguro que habrían daños colaterales, y seguro lo culparían al, y ya tenía muchas deudas

Goku: ¿Cómo se detiene a esta mujer? dijo Goku empezando a intentando pensar

Mientras en el cerebro de Goku  
cerebro: informe de avance

Innergoku: señor Goku intenta pensar, pero la bombilla de ideas no se prende

Cerebro: debe haber una manera de prenderla de nuevo

Innergoku: hay un señor, pero es muy peligroso, la cabeza de Goku podría explotar

Cerebro: ¿Cuál es esa forma soldado?

Innergoku: podríamos usar un reactor nuclear

Cerebro: pues hágalo

Innergoku: pero señor….

El cerebro le mete una cachetada

Cerebro: ¡tenga agallas soldado!

Innergoku: si señor

Entonces inner conecta un cable del reactor nuclear hacia la gran bombilla

Innergoku: iniciando en tres, dos, uno

 **KABOOMMMMMMMMMMMM (EXPLOSION ATOMICA CON FORMA DE HONGUITO)**

Volviendo a la realidad

A Goku le empieza a salir humo de las orejas

Entonces la bombilla se prende

Goku: lo tengo, no puedo creer que tenga que reducirme a esto dijo sacado su teléfono y marcando la tecla especial

Niki: ¿hola? , conteste yo desde el otro lado de la línea

Goku: ¿autor? , quiero hacer un pedido especial

Niki: ya era hora tus PD (puntos desmadre) se están acumulando

Niki: sea lo que pidas, por favor que sea rápido, me van a hundir en lava ardiendo

Goku: ¿Qué?

Niki: stalker me atrapo, y ahora estamos en una fundidora y yo estoy colgando de un cable boca abajo mientras ella me baja lentamente desde el panel de control como una villana maniática

Sk: esto te pasa por andar jodiendo

Niki: ¡ya te dije que lo sentía!

Sk: los "lo siento" no pagan mi casa

Entonces otra voz sonó al otro lado de la línea

18: oye podrías apurarte, ay quienes quieren meterá sus hermanos en la lava ardiendo. Dijo 18 mientras tenía a 17 amarrado

17: ya te dije que lo sentía

18: los "lo siento" no quitan la 3 millones de visitas que tuvo el video

Goku: ¿ese es 18?

Niki: ve al grano

Goku: necesito algo para borrar memorias

Niki: ah, te refieres a esas cosas de "los hombres de negro", pues si me quedan, serán como 1000 PD, pero claro a ti sobran

Goku: si ya entendí, soy destructivo

Niki: es bueno saber que eres consciente de ti mismo, tu producto llegara en 10 segundos, gracias por su compre. Dijo antes de colgar

Goku guardo su teléfono

Milk se acercaba con mirada asesina

Entonces se oyó un pitido que iba en asenso como cuando cae una bomba del cielo

Milk estaba a unos cuantos pasos de cumplir su objetico pero.

PLOF

Algo le cayó en la cabeza haciendo que se desmayara

Y lo que hizo que se desmaya fue….

Goku: mi producto dijo recogiendo la cosa es que borra memorias

Y luego vio a las dos chicas desmayadas junto al enorme desastre que habían hecho

Goku: mejor me las llevo antes que despierten, y de paso evito que mis deudas suban. Dijo esto último viendo como toda la calle fue destruida por su técnica

Y así desaparecieron entre los escombros

…..

…..

…

Milk despertaba en la cafetería de la escuela rodeada de sus amigos, y de una mujer pechugona que aplastaba a krilin fuertemente contra su pecho

Milk: ah, me duele la cabeza, ¿Cómo termine aquí? , y porque una copia de bulma con pechos inflados está asfixiando a krilin

Goku: pues te resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza cuando huíamos del policía, y te trajimos aquí, y en cuanto a ella, es marón una amiga que krilin nos presento hace mucho tiempo pero luego la metieron en otra clase y no la vimos más hasta ahora

Milk: mientras no se acerque a ti no importa, oh, ¿entonces todo fue un sueño y no saliste con bulma en el pasado?

Goku: ¿con bulma? , por favor milk, ella es lista y yo idiota, jeje, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

Milk: es bueno saber que no tengo que matarla, si me disculpan tengo que ir por hielo para este golpe. Dijo la yandere para después irse

Una vez se fue ten le pregunto a Goku

Ten: te decidiste de la foto ¿verdad?

Goku: claro que lo hizo, de esa y de otras que había en el libro

Ten: ¿y qué hay de bulma?

Goku: use el aparato para borrar su mente que me dio el autor para borrar que algún día fuimos novios, pero sin embargo, no sé qué otra prueba allá, o si alguien más aparte de nosotros sabe

Ten: hay que mantenernos alertas, y evitar a toda costa cualquier cosa que revele el pasado

Krilin: hum hummm, hummm. Dijo krilin pero no se le entendió debido a que está siendo apretado contra el cuerpo de la chica

Goku: ¿Qué?

Krilin se libera de marón y toma una bocanada de aire

Krilin: uff, te decía que un queda pensar en que club nos vamos a meter

Goku: ¿vieron alguno interesante?

Ten: yo me pienso meter en el de meditación

Yamcha: yo me meto donde esta hermosura valla. Dijo intentando ligar con marón

Marón: a marón no le gusta el chico cicatriz, pero ira donde krilin-kun valla

Krilin: pues yo iniciare un club

Lunch: ya te dijeron que no te iban a dejar iniciar el club de las bubis

Krilin: ese no, voy a iniciar el club del fri "ki"

Todos: ¿eh?

Continuara

Fin del cap.

Uffffff, esos fueron 9000 palabras para compensar mi ausencia

Pero aún falta por resolver un montón de dudas por ser resueltas

¿Qué es ese extraño club del que habla krilin?

¿Cómo afectara a la historia la aparición de marón?

¿Krilin morirá asfixiado?

¿Milk descubrirá el pasado de Goku?

¿Matara a bulma?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic

Un momento aun falta saber

¿Dónde diablos esta vegueta?

Mientras tanto en el salón de primaria

Se veían a dos personas totalmente llenas de polvo por no haberse movido durante un buen tiempo

Y tenían los ojos rojos debido a que no habían parpadeado en mucho tiempo

Eran pilaf y vegueta que todavía continuaban con el concurso de miradas del cap. pasado

Ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir por siempre

Pero una pelusa de polvo llego a la nariz de vegueta

Vegueta: achis. Estornudo el saijan cerrando los ojos

Pilaf: cerraste los ojos, ¡yo gano!

Vegueta: ¡te maldigo necesidad fisiológica!

Ahora si fin del cap.

Continuamos con la crónica de abajo

Después de 4 horas de andar peleando con el servicio al cliente, terminamos arreglando el teléfono y pudimos enviar la foto

Líder: oh por dios, este tipo es feo, como si le hubieran pateado la entrepierna, muchas veces. Dijo viendo la foto de krilin

Niki: vez, te lo dije

Líder: pero aun así nos los vamos a comer, no lo hacemos por hombre m es por moda

Niki: ¿moda? , no solo son caníbales de paso hipster

Lider: ¿no has vista the walking dead?

Niki: compre un teléfono en los chinos de la esquina, ¿me crees de los pagan cable?

Líder: no importa porque ahora estas jodido

Niki: krilin, ¿recuerdas la primera crónica donde me dijiste que conocías un ataque de fri "ki"?

Krilin: si

Niki: es un buen momento para usarlo

Krilin: claro, aunque le advierto que no es muy potente

Niki: eso es bueno, si los matas tendré que subir la clasificación del fic

Krilin: apuntare al suelo para evitar dañarlos mucho

Krilin se puso de pie y un aura verde cubrió su cuerpo y estiro su mano al frente apuntando al suelo debajo de los caníbales hipster y dijo

Krilin: midori no chagan (bala verde). Dijo para que una pelota verde se formara en su mano y saliera disparado hacia el suelo

Y cuando impacto creó una explosión que se podía ver desde un avión

Una vez la potente explosión ceso, se oía un pitido en los oídos de los presentes

Los caníbales hipster se mantenían en el mismo lugar de pie pero todos chamuscados por la explosión y entonces paso una brisa y el tumbo

Niki: ¿con que no muy potente? , ¿Eh? , ¡Esa cosa casi nos vuela en pedazos!

Krilin: nunca había hecho eso, las veces que lo usaba contra mi amigo Goku solo chocaban y lo tumbaba pero no explotaba

Niki: ¿me dices que cuando lo usaste contra tu amigo no hizo mucho daño pero cuando lo usaste en contra del suelo exploto? interesante, creo que ya se lo que te pasa

Krilin: ¿Qué?

Niki: solo para joder, dejare la duda al aire, para que lean el siguiente capítulo, pero antes,… aun no me puedo mover

Krilin: ¿y?

Niki: necesito ir al baño

Krilin: …..adiós sensei. Dijo yéndose por ahí dejándome en el suelo

Niki: hijo de….

Fin de la crónica

Frikidex

Gokuchibi: hola amigos vine a explicarles los ataques de hoy

Hageshi naifu: o dicho en español, cuchillo fiero, es una técnica especial que permite al usuario crear una potente ráfaga de poder que corta hasta diamantes, es una técnica perfecta para combate a distancia, el problema radica en que se necesita un control muy grande sobre la energía, o de otro modo usar un cuchillo para acumular la energía de manera que corte

Suta kyanion: en español, cañón estrella, tal como su nombre lo indica es un potente ataque que sirve para librarse de enemigos en una gran zona, su potencia es tan grande que aun lanzado en su nivel más bajo causa un gran daño, la falla de este ataque está en que es un ataque en línea recta de manera que el enemigo puede esquivarlo con solo moverse a un lado

Y eso es todo el frikidex hasta el siguiente cap.

Notas finales

Una vez más me disculpo por tardar tanto, y les digo de una vez que ya me active de nuevo y actualizare al ritmo de siempre

Y me disculpo de antemano con stalker por usar su oc para este fic

Sé que te dije lo usaría para mi otro fic, pero una aparición extra aquí de vez en cuando no hace daño

Y lamento lo de tu casa

Pero ya enserio cómprate un seguro contra meteoros

Sin más me despido, dejen su rewiens, los quiero

Me disculpo por las fallas ortográficas

Vean anime hasta el final

Y recuerden

La nueva transformación de Goku, no es Goku genkidamo, es limit breaker

Chao


	9. el noticiero que noticia las noticias

Hola criaturas del internet sin nada que hacer más que leer las pendejadas que escribe un idiota con tiempo libre , una computadora y un muy extraño sentido del humor

Originalmente este cap. iba a ir más adelante en la trama pero dije meh, si cuela, cuela

Si preguntan, ¿por qué tarde tanto en subir cap.?

Pues culpen al genio que invento a los jojo bizarre adventure….esos son como 112 capítulos que no se ven en un día

Y aquí me tienen

Por cierto en este cap. habrá aparición de otra de mis amigas de fanfictión como un oc como lo que hice con stalker en el cap. pasado

Capitulo 9: el noticiero que noticia las noticias

Era sábado

Comienza otro día normal comenzaba en cuidad zatan, los pájaros cantaban, las ardillas planeaban dominar el mundo y godzila estaba atacando la cuidad por quinta vez consecutiva

Si todo normal en una ciudad donde la mitad de las personas son extraterrestres o animales

Goku caminaba por las calles de la cuidad con cara de idiota, un momento, esa es su cara de siempre, olvídenlo dejémoslo en que caminaba por la cuidad intentando no ser aplastado con godzila

Goku: joder (esquivando), es cierto lo que dice mama, para qué carajo se paga impuestos si la pinche cuidad es destruida cada semana por una lagartija gigante. Se quejaba Goku siguiendo su camino

El saiyan se dirigía a la escuela

¿A la escuela?

Pues si al parecer la escuela sigue existiendo incluso en sábado, no desaparece del plano existencial como todos creíamos

La duda era

¿¡Qué coño hacia el más idiota de los alumnos hiendo a la escuela el sábado!?

Bueno resulto que todos los alumnos que estuvieran en un club debían limpiar los salones que iba a usar dicho club

18 había pedido muy amablemente que vinieran a la escuela el sábado , por que ella iba a tener que ir a una reunión con Kamisama e iba a aprovechar para supervisar que todo estuviera bien y ayudar a los que no hacían bien el trabajo

Traducción:

18 amenazo a los estudiantes con que si no limpiaban los salones les iba a hacer un enema caliente, tenía que ser el sábado, pues si ella iba a malgastar su sábado en la escuela todos iban a sufrir con ella

De paso los que no limpiaran bien iban a ser usados de tiro al blanco para su club de arquería

Goku: pinche androide tocapelotas, como si no tuviera nada que hacer en mi casa

Vegueta: cuando te pregunte ayer sobre que ibas a hacer hoy, me dijiste que ibas a ver dora la exploradora .dijo vegueta apareciendo de repente

Goku: eso es importante, me estoy perdiendo gran parte de la trama, estoy en el arco de los patitos de hule, y están a punto de cruzar el océano en una tortuga, pero antes tienen que elegir el camino pero el puto mapa parece retrasado

Vegueta: (se parece mucho a ti). Pensó vegueta en burla

Goku: oye vegueta, ¿no te has preguntado como una niña de 10 años viaja a todos lados sola con un compañero animal y van a todo tipo de lugares peligrosos sin que le pase nada?

Vegueta: claro, no es como si cada prota de anime shonen viajara sin supervisión alguna de sus padres. Dijo sarcástico el saijan

Goku: por lo menos mis padres se preocupan

Mientras tanto en la casa de Goku

Gine: diablos, godzila volvió, no seguiré pagando mis impuestos si toda la cuidad va a ser destruida por un reptil gigante

Bardock: no te agobies mujer, sabes bien que no importan los grandes que son los daños, de alguna manera se reparara como por arte de magia en el siguiente episodio, es lo bueno de vivir en un mundo que parece un anime, eso y no tener que preocuparte de tus hijos que por alguna razón sobreviven sin importan que tan idiotas sean. Dijo mientras tomaba un vaso de leche

Gine: eso me recuerda, has visto a Raditz, no lo veo desde que lo buscaste ayer de la parada de autobuses después que llego de esa excursión al desierto

Bardock escupe la leche

Mientras en la parada de autobuses

Raditz estaba solo en la parada mirando hacia los lados como si lo fueran a asaltar a la mínima de distracción

Raditz: puto anime donde los padres son extremadamente irresponsables, ni loco me voy caminando eso arruinaría mis perfectos zapatos que compre ayer solo por que alguien le dio me gusta en instagram a la tienda

En eso se oyen unos disparos a lo lejos

Raditz: (asustado) con permisito dijo Monchito. Dijo dándose a la fuga

Volviendo con Goku

Ambos saiyan llegaron a su respectivo salón donde les esperaban, ten, Yamcha, krilin y marón que estaba apachurrando a krilin entre sus "TRAMA"

Vegueta: ¿Qué coño? , me voy por un capitulo y el pelón consigue una copia de bulma con gran pechonalidad. Se quejo el saijan viendo a marón

Goku: oh cierto, tu no conocías a marón, ella fue nuestra compañera de clases en la anterior escuela, pero ese año tú estabas en otra sección así que no la viste

Vegueta: ¿algo más que no sepa?

Goku: bulma y yo éramos novios

Vegueta quedo descolorado como en los animes

Goku: pero intenta no decirlo en voz alta milk puede intentar algo

Milk: ¿puedo intentar qué? .dijo la yandere entrando de repente

A Goku se le pusieron los pelos de punta, esperen, es la forma natural de su cabello, putos cabellos tipo anime que desafían la gravedad, como le hacen esos tipos

Goku: este…. intentaba buscar una buena excusa

Pero claro como es medio idiota no pudo sacar nada a su cerebro

Entonces Goku hizo lo único que podía hacer

Pedir ayuda

Goku miro a su grupo de amigos

Pero en donde estaban antes estaba el grupo de ineptos ahora estaba una bola de polvo

En la cabeza de Goku sonó una voz que decía

"el numero que marco no se encuentra disponible si sobrevive a su novia intente más tarde"

Entonces Goku miro a vegueta que no se había movido de su lugar

Vegueta: ¡espera que! , maldito narrador. Grito vegueta al techo

Goku: ¡vegueta-senpai! rogo Goku con ojos de perrito

Vegueta: supongo que es muy tarde para negarme. Dijo vegueta a punto de enfrentar a milk

Vegueta miro a milk que estaba ensombrecida

Pero cuando la vio directamente

Vegueta: ¡mis ojos! , ¡Estoy ciego! dijo tirándose al piso tapándose los ojos

Goku: ¡que carajos! dijo Goku volteándose a ver a milk solo para terminar igual que vegueta

Resulta que milk desprendía una enorme cantidad de luz como si fuera un faro

Goku: milk, ¿Por qué luces tan radiante hoy? Pregunto Goku ahora con unos lentes negros y un letrero mal escrito en el pecho que decía

"soi siego"

Milk: pues estaba leyendo una revista en el consultorio del psicólogo…..

Vegueta: ¿vas al psicólogo? .dice vegueta ahora con unos lentes de sol, un bastón, y un perro labrador para que le indique el camino

Milk: las escuela me obliga a ir me han dicho que soy bastante posesiva

Niki: NO ME DIGAS. Dije apareciendo de la nada con una clara marca de sarcasmo en mis palabras

Milk: ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Niki: larga historia, se la cuento después, por el momento has como si no estuviera aquí. Dije poniéndome a jugar en mi nintendo 3ds

Milk: que tipo más raro…..en fin, en las revistas leí que cuando una mujer ve las fotos de la persona que ama su piel se vuelve más brillante debió al estrógeno o una cosa rara que no nos han enseñado en biología, así que me puse a ver fotos de mi querido Goku-senpai que le saque mientras dormía por que lo amo mucho

Goku: ¿nani *****? dijo perplejo

Milk: y cuando me di cuenta ya parecía una supernova

Krilin: supondré que fue a causa de tu uso de friki. Dijo krilin usando lentes negros llegando a la escena y poniéndose barro

Milk: hola enano, ¿Por qué te estas poniendo barro? , ¿Te crees bear grill? se burlo la chica deslumbrante (literalmente)

Krilin: el barro es un buen protector solar, y no tengo dinero para el protector solar

Milk: eso me recuerda, ¿Por qué huele a quemado? pregunto confundida cuando

Goku: ¡ME QUEMOOOOOOOOO! decía el saijan ardiendo en llamas

Niki: ¡tírate al suelo y rueda! , pero ten cuidado con la….

"crash"

Niki: ventana, ¿Por qué están pendejo?

Krilin: hacer esa pregunta es una pendejada en si

Vegueta: ja, los de clase baja son unos inútiles inferiores que nunca….

Pero su discurso fue interrumpido por krilin

Krilin: tú también te estás quemando

Vegueta: ….diablos. Dijo el saijan antes de salar por la ventana

Milk: krilin, el no se estaba quemando

Krilin: lo sé, solo no quería oír su discurso

5 minutos después

Se encontraban Goku y vegueta con un montón de vendas que solo le dejaban libres unos huequitos para los ojos y otro para la boca

Milk: listo. Dijo milk terminando de poner la última venda

Krilin: tienen suerte que siempre llevo un kit medico completo en mis bolsillos sin razón aparente

Goku: ummm, ummm, ummm. Decía Goku pero las vendas no dejaban oír bien

Niki: al parecer el estrógeno que hace brillar a las chicas enamoradas es diez veces más fuerte en yandere lo cual ocasiona incendios; te sorprendería lo frecuente que es. Explicaba mientras leía un libro sobre el tema

Vegueta: ummm, umm, ummm. Decía inentendible mente

Krilin: claro que entiéndenos lo que dicen, estamos acostumbrados a que digan chorradas…siento que había dicho algo parecido en el capitulo pasado. Dijo sospechando

Niki: por supuesto que no, no es como si el autor (yo) de este fic no tuviera inspiración y se la para copiando los diálogos, posiblemente solo es tu imaginación. Dije de manera sospechosa

Krilin: mejor cambiemos el tema, (le pone una manta encima a milk), ponte esto, te veraz como un disfraz barato de hallowen, pero evitaremos que lo demás se queden ciegos, ¡ya pueden pasar! grito el pelón y todos los personajes de relleno empezaron a entrar al salón

Ten: ummm….. ¿Por qué milk esta vestida de fantasma radioactiva?

Yamcha: ¿y por qué vegueta y Goku están vestidos como momias?

Krilin: eso no es importante, pasemos a lo que sí es importante, ¿saben por que los traje aquí?

Yamcha: ¿nos explicaras de una vez por todas como carajos fue que el gobierno dejo que el maestro roshi te adoptara?

Krilin: no, pero eso es una gran pregunta

Ten: ¿nos explicaras por que vives en una isla en medio de la nada pero tienes internet y señal de televisión?

Krilin: empiezo a cuestionar muchas cosas sobre mi vida. Dijo pensativo

Chaos: ¿al fin nos dirás el misterio universo de qué coño tenía en la cabeza la gente que estuvo detrás de la mierda de "dragón Ball: evolution"?

Krilin: dudo que esa gente siquiera siga viva, a lo mejor le dio cáncer de lo mala que fue hacerla, o se hicieron un harakiri* para morir con honor

Milk: oye no es que no me guste parecer un disfraz de hallowen pero…. ¡puedes pasar al punto! ; tengo cosas que hacer, como ir a robarle ropa interior a Goku-senpai

Vegueta: ummmm, ummmm, ummnm

(Traducción: dile al psicólogo que te devuelva tu dinero)

Krilin: bien calmate, la razón por la que los traje aquí es por qué ahora mismo estamos pisando lo que será el club del fri-ki

Ten: oh si me acuerdo ibas a decirnos algo sobre eso el cap. pasado, pero solo te quedaste callado y saliste de la cafetería como si nada, fue super raro

Krilin: a mí no me vean fue el pendejo aquel que quería suspenso. Se quejo señalándome

Niki: si conoces otra forma de que los lectores sigan leyendo esta basura de fic te escucho

Krilin: en fin, lo que iba a decir en el cap. pasado fue que a partir de hoy formaremos el más grandioso club de friki en esta escuela

Ten: ¿exactamente a que nos vamos a dedicar?

Krilin: como 18 dijo que tenemos que realizar actividades para considerarnos un club, así que le dije que vamos a dedicarnos a recolectar dinero para poder comprar todas y cada una de las figuritas, coleccionables, dvd de todos los animes que se nos cruce

Milk: no es por ser negativa, pero ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a recolectar dinero para comprar cosas frikis si ni siquiera pueden pagar la deuda de la escuela?

Krilin: pues….

Milk: antes de contestar te recuerdo que vinimos a limpiar el salón y literalmente casi lo quemamos

Krilin: mierda

Niki: cof (fingiendo tos) cof, cof, cof

Yamcha: es obvio que quieres que te prestemos atención

Chaos: eso o se le van a salir los pulmones

Niki: ambas, pero lo que quería decirles era que tengo la respuesta a su problemas, o una muerte segura. Dije esto último muy bajito

Ten: ¿Qué dijiste al final? Pregunto medio asustado

Niki: nada importante, lo que les venía a decir es que le quería proponer un trato , un trato que podría terminar la deuda y conseguirles dinero para que compres cuantas figuritas quieras en la tienda de la esquina , solo tienen que firmar aquí. Dije mostrando un contrato

Vegueta: ummm, ummm

(Traducción: no vamos a firmarte nada insecto)

Niki: vamos chicos, ¿Qué no confían en mí?

Goku: ummmmmm, ummmmmm, ummmmmm, ummmmmmmmmmmmm, ummmmmm, .ummmmmmmmm, ummmmmm

(Traducción: no)

Niki: pues bien yo vendería sus almas al diablo si pudiera….. Y dios sabe que lo he intentado

Vegueta: ummmmmmmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmmummmmmmmmmmm, ummmmmmmm

(Traducción: puto)

Krilin: las momias simio tienen razón, además no se nos da bien eso de firmar contratos, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencernos

Niki: ¿no?

Goku/krilin/vegueta: no

Niki: pero si firmas en los próximos 5 minutos te regalamos un llavero con forma de pokebola. Dije imitando al canal de tele ventas

Goku/krilin/vegueta: ¿Dónde firmo?

Niki: ja, y stalker dice que ver el canal de tele ventas es una pérdida de tiempo

Mientras en el fondo del mismo cuarto

Ten: oigan, ¿se han dado cuenta de que siempre que esos tres (Goku/vegueta/krilin) se meten en un problema, nosotros nos le quedamos viendo sin decir absolutamente nada y aunque sabemos perfectamente que nos van a arrastrar a su desastre?pregunto el triclople a los personajes secundarios

Yamcha: es lo que pasa cuando tu existencia no tiene relevancia en la trama

Chaos: si, nos guste o no, estamos atados a esos tres imbéciles hasta el final del fanfic, o incluso mas

Milk: estúpido Kokoro*, te tenias que enamorar de un idiota. Dijo a yandere viendo a su amado vendiéndome su alma

Mientras en el cuerpo de milk

Kokoro: no me veas a mi, fue el estomago el que me dijo que lo acosara

Estomago: no me eches a culpa a mí, yo solo hacia lo que el cerebro me decía

Cerebro: no me vengas a joder a mí, es culpa de la tipa esta (milk) no me usa para nada más que crear planes extremadamente elaborados para robarle la ropa a Goku

Kokoro: tienes razón la culpa es de milk

Estomago: tenemos que levantarnos contra su opresión, ¡MOTIN!

Kokoro/cerebro: ¡MOTIN!

Fuera de milk

Milk: ¡ahg! fue lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo

Volviendo con los tres idiotas

Niki: bien inútiles, ya que firmaron un contrato y no lo leyeron me tomare la molestia de decirle lo único importante, tendrán que trabajar en múltiples situaciones de lo mas estúpidas

Goku: ummm, ummmmummm

(Traducción: básicamente lo que hacemos siempre)

Krilin: un momento, tú nunca nos harías firmar un contrato para hacer lo que siempre hacemos

Niki: cierto mi querido alumno ustedes ya harían todas esas cosas estúpidas por pura diversión, pero esta. vez lo harán por un bien mayor

Krilin: ¿Cuál?

Niki: el mío, necesito mas dinero para pagar la casa de stalker antes de que me vuelva a sumergir en lava y la única manera de que la gente me envié dinero es con el pinche fanfic, sí que empezare a hacer un montón de actividades ridículas con el fin de que más personas lean el fic

Krilin: no suena tan malo, ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Niki: después de sobrevivir

Goku/krilin/vegueta: ¿sobrevivir?

En eso 18 entra al salón

18: ¡idiotas, vine a ver cómo van con la limpieza del salón! ….. ¡¿Pero qué coño!? ...¡¿por qué los monos están vendados como momias?! , ¡¿Por qué el salón está quemado?! , ¡¿Hay un fantasma radioactivo en el piso que obviamente le está dando un shock biológico?! , ¿Saben que olvídenlo? simplemente pasare a la parte donde los golpeo hasta que no sienten la nariz

Krilin: yo no tengo nariz. Aclaro el pelón con peluca

18: es un buen comienzo. Dijo el androide tronándose los nudillos

Todos tragan saliva

Krilin: 18 sé que esto se ve mal pero si me das un momento te aseguro que podre explicar…. ¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA! grito aterrado el pelón dándose a la fuga

Y cada uno de los idiotas del salón se dio a la fuga, incluso los saiyan momias que volvieron a saltar por ventanas que no estaban usadas en lugar de usar las que ya estaban rotas

Ya más tarde

En un estudio oscuro que se empieza a iluminar

Tan, tan, tan tan, chan

(Eso es música de noticiero, perdón por los malos efectos es que soy pobre)

Entonces cuando termina la música aparecemos yo y stalker en….

Bulma: se dice stalker y yo. Corrige bulma desde el fondo de escenario

Niki: ¡no comiences!

En fin aparecemos stalker y yo vestidos tipo reportero que reporta las de las noticias reportables mientras estábamos sentados en unas silla lujosas en un estudio que daba una vista panorámica a toda la cuidad al atardecer y teníamos unos papeles en las manos mientras

Niki: buenas tardes televidentes…. pero fui interrumpido

Sk: ¡pero si son las 11 de la mañana! aclaro stalker viendo un reloj que tenía en la muñeca con alusión a pokemon

Niki: ¡¿Qué?! . ¡¿Y por qué coño esta atardeciendo?!

Sk: ¿calentamiento global? sugirió medio confundida

Niki: terminemos esto rápido….en fin televidentes, yo soy su sensual y "sepsy" presentador, Niki. Me presente ante el público mientras en la pantalla salía la leyenda

Niki NIKINGk; reportero (de mentira), autor del fic (pésimo si cabe destacar), maestro pokemon (real) y por las noches travesti (¿?)

Sk: y yo soy la chica a la que le debe una casa, stalker. Se presento mientras en la pantalla se veía la leyenda;

Stalker Reading: reportera, inspectora de galletas, arquitecta profesional….en minecratf*, senpai del autor

Niki: y juntos somos el equipo rokect….creo que me equivoque de línea…. ¡PASEMOS A LAS NOTICIAS!

Sk: comenzaremos con la pregunta del día….. ¿¡POR QUE COÑO ACEPTE VENIR A ESTE ESTUPIDES SI TU ERES EL QUE ME DEBE LA CASA!? . Pregunto señalándome

Niki: oye, quieres tu casa rápido, ¿no? pues me vas a tener que ayudar por que soy pobre

Sk: ¿pobre? , te vi comprando una bazuca el otro día. Dijo de manera acusatoria

Niki: ¡entiende! , ¡Hay que tener prioridades! , además te alquile un apartamento mientras te pago la casa

Sk: ¡muchas gracias baka*! (sarcasmo), ¡ahora vivo en un apartamento que queda debajo de una señora que cantas coros cristianos!, ahora cada que me voy a dormir me dan ganas de rezar!

Niki: ¿podríamos pasar a las noticias?

Sk: ¡por favor! , no quiero llegar tarde a mi increíble apartamento (sarcasmo)

Niki: pues entonces comencemos… la primera noticia del día es….la mariguana se legaliza en cuidad zatan, desde el helicóptero de reportaje nuestro amigo krilin da más información

Entonces la pantalla se divide y muestra a un krilin montado en helicóptero que sobrevuela en una ciudad con densa neblina y abajo tenía escrito la leyenda:

Krilin; reportero, calvo, y por las noches el pelón de brazzer

Niki: adelantarte krilin

Krilin: muchas gracias autor, resulta que a partir de hoy, el presidente del mundo…que además es un perro con lentes , ha decretado que la mariguana es legal en ciudad zatan , esto ha causado una revolución cultural masiva donde un montón de gente salió a fumar a la calle

Niki: oye, ¿Qué onda con esa niebla?

Krilin: eso no es niebla. Aclaro krilin

Niki: oh….

(Ustedes entenderán)

Niki: bueno te dejamos krilin

Sk: una pregunta… ¿Quién esta conduciendo el helicóptero? pregunto sk

Krilin: oh…ya me decía que faltaba algo. Dijo antes de que La cámara empezara a moverse de manera violenta y la transmisión se cortaba

Niki: no creo que el seguro cubra eso

Sk: ¿Por qué crees eso?

Niki: por qué no compre seguro

Sk: ahora que lo pienso, ¿de dónde sacaste el helicóptero?

Niki: del mismo lugar donde saque las sillas en las que estamos sentados

Sk: ¿de dónde las robaste?

Niki: ummm

Mientras en algún lugar del mar pacifico

En un bote de ricos viajaban un marinero y su capitán

Marinero: ¡capitán, nos estamos hundiendo!

Capitán: ¡al helicóptero de emergencia!

Marinero: ¡capitán alguien se robo el helicóptero!

Capitán: ¡mierda! , que bueno que compre esas sillas flotables, que suerte que quedaban 2. Decía aliviado

Marinero: ¡capitán, alguien se robo las sillas!

Capitán: joder, ¿Por qué le puse a este barco titánic la secuela

Volviendo al estudio

Niki: nah, no los necesitaran. Mejor pasemos a la siguiente noticia

Sk: vale….nos han llegado reporte de uno de los más grandes….

Niki: ¿desastres? Interrumpí curioso

Sk: atascos de supermercado. Completo la chica un poco decepcionada

Niki: esperaba un poco más de una ciudad que es atacada por godzila como mínimo dos veces a la semana pero supongo que una cola del supermercado bastara, veamos que tiene nuestra colega milk y ten en la escena

Entonces la pantalla empieza a mostrar a la cola de un supermercado que llegaba hasta el estacionamiento del mismo

Entonces se puede ver a milk en el estacionamiento (ya sin el disfraz de fantasma radioactivo) junto a una larga fila de carritos del supermercado junto a un montón de personas quejándose con la leyenda;

Milk satan; reportera, yandere de manual, novia del sin ceso, ¿demonio en persona?

Milk: cómo podemos ver, hay un atasco en la parte de la caja registradora que está causando una enorme fila de carritos de supermercado, hablaremos con los afectados.

La yandere se acerca a una de las personas que están en la fila

Milk: disculpe señor, ¿podría decirme desde cuando está en esta fila? le pregunto a una persona al azar

Pero como tenemos ya muchos "tipos random"

Bardock: ¡desde la mañana! , ¡Y déjame decirte que este es una de las peores cosas que han pasado en esta ciudad! , es decir tengo cosas que hacer, como buscar a mi hijo el personaje secundario que solo duro 5 capítulos en dragón Ball z

Mientras en la pantalla decía la leyenda

Son Bardock; padre irresponsable de anime del mono sin ceso…. Y de Raditz, pero a nadie le importa eso último, terrible conductor, traficante de chihuahua

Milk: como pueden ver televidentes, esta fila ha sido una de las crisis más grandes que ha presentado esta ciudad, y miren que hablamos de una ciudad que es destruida cada dos capítulos y en las ovas y en las películas y también en el manga

Bardock: oye, ¿tú no eres la novia de mi hijo el idiota?

Milk: si, ¿por?

Bardock: no eres ciega, ni tienes miopía… ¿Por qué estas con él? , ¿Es una conspiración del gobierno?

Milk: no, es que casi no hay buen shiping en dragón Ball

Bardock: pos si es cierto

Milk: pasemos con otro afectado

Milk pasa a la persona que va después de Bardock en la fila

Milk: disculpe, ¿podrías decirme su nombre?

Uranai: soy uranai baba, tu maestra de ciencias niña tonta. Se presento la bruja

Milk. Gomen*, no hemos vistos muchas clases últimamente. Se excusa la yandere

Uranai: dímelo a mí, solo aparecí en el primer capítulo del fic. Se queja la bruja

Milk: mejor pasemos a la entrevista, ¿desde cuanto está atrapada en esta fila?

Uranai: más tiempo del que salgo en este fic eso es seguro

Milk: y dígame, ¿estar en esta fila hace que sus actividades diarias se vean afectadas?

Uranai: claro que si, ahora mismo podría estar embrujando una casa sin razón alguna, o estar vendiendo el alma del pervertido de mi hermano a algún demonio y quizás le haga un vudú a Donald Tromp

Milk: creo que empiezo a ver por qué no sale tanto en el fic. Dijo en voz baja

Uranai: dijiste algo

Milk: nada importante…oiga si puede hacer magia, ¿Por qué no simplemente hace que el tipo que retrasa la fila le pase algo?

Uranai: ….no lo había planeado, tienes potencial para bruja , no has pensado entrar litle wich academia*

Milk: ¿Dónde crees que estudiaba antes?

Entonces uranai saco su bola de cristal de quien sabe dónde y empezó a recitar un hechizo

Uranai: oh por el dios toriyama, maldigo al estúpido que hace retrasar la fila y a toda su descendencia

Bardock: pobre de ese idiota ahg, mi corazón. Y cayó al suelo

Milk: ¿Qué carajos?... (Ve a la cámara) bueno televidentes, gracias al idiota del autor que pago suficiente a los de la censura para que nos dejaran decir palabrotas, ¡pero no poder mostrar un pinche ataque cardiaco!, ¡pinche tacaño! , tendré que cortar mi emisión aquí. Mientras alguien llama a una ambulancia, vamos con ten que se encuentra entrevistando al tipo que retrasa la fila, pasamos contigo ten

La cámara empieza a mostrar a ten con la leyenda;

Ten sinapellido; reportero, mutante de tres ojos y personaje de relleno profesional

Ten: pues…

Gohan: ¡mi corazón! decía el anciano tendido en el suelo junto a la caja registradora, y la cajera de la caja celebraba como cuando ippo makunaochi* gano el cinturón de peso pluma

Cajera: ¡gracias al cielo!, ¡llevaba como cuatro horas diciéndome cómo fue que su amigo invento la rueda después de consumir unos hongos raros por accidente!

Ten: bueno parece que tendré que cortar la trasmicion, pero antes una pregunta al causante de todo este desastre

Ten: ¡señor! , ¿Podría decirnos unas frases a la cámara?

Gohan: ¡sao* es mierda! y se desmayo

Ten: que declaración tan contundente. Volvemos al estudio

Entonces la cámara volvió a mí y a stalker

Niki: gracias por ese reportaje chicos, en otras noticias que a nadie le importa, se han reportado la desaparición de un profesor de la escuela kami, el sujeto llamado Godínez kaiyo-sama de muchisientos años de edad

lleva desaparecido desde hace unos cuantos capítulos , que la verdad no son muchos pero como esto es dragón Ball y 5 minutos son como 50 capítulos tratando de matar al metrosexual de Freezer

En fin diremos que lleva desaparecido un chorro de tiempo, la última vez que fue visto fue por unos alumnos de su clase de historia universal, algunos testigos de su desaparición dicen que salió volando por los aires después de que un mono extraterrestre con pelo de palmera lo golpeara

Sk: aquí tenemos un dibujo hecho por un profesional

Niki: y con profesional queremos decir que se lo dimos a árale para que lo hiciera un dibujo Kawai, a continuación lo estarán viendo en pantalla

Aparece en la pantalla el dibujo de la niña robot

Tan solo imaginen un dibujito hecho por un niño de kínder de un mono con pelo de Goku golpeando una pelota azul

Niki: la descripción del sujeto es gordo…muy gordo….extremadamente gordo….

Sk: creo que eso quedo claro

Niki: ¡estamos hablando de gente desaparecida stalker!, ¡nunca está suficientemente claro! dije de manera excéntrica

Sk: ¿vale?

Niki: como decía, es increíblemente gordo, caucásico….

Sk: pero el no es….

Niki: ¡dije caucásico, joder, se lo que digo! (mentira)

Sk: ya pues no te alteres

Niki: como decía, caucásico, siempre usa unas antenitas de chapulín colorado y unos lentes de sol, si sabe algo por favor llame al 0800_ballasealaverga

Niki: no hay recompensa, pero sus compañeros de trabajo están muy preocupados

Sk: a continuación nuestro compañero Yamcha entrevistara a los conocidos de los desaparecidos

Niki: vamos contigo inútil

La cámara se pasa a Yamcha y sale en la pantalla la leyenda

Yamcha; inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil

(N/A: muda, muda, muda, muda ¡MUDA!)

(N/A: eso último lo entenderán los fans de jojo)

Yamcha: estamos en las puertas de la "prestigiosa" escuela kami, donde los estudiantes y maestros están preocupados por la desaparición del profesor kaiyo-sama

Yamcha: a continuación hablaremos con algunos de las personas de su ámbito de trabajo respecto al tema

Entonces Yamcha empieza a caminar hasta encontrar al profesor picoro

Yamcha: ¡buenas tardes señor! , ¿Puedo hacerles unas preguntas?

Picolo: ¿¡qué quieres niño!? , . Dijo malhumorado el alienígena mientras aparecía en la pantalla la leyenda;

Picolo daimaku padre; profesor, misterio biológico y domador de leones

Yamcha: preguntarle qué opina sobre la desaparición del maestro kaiyo-sama

Picolo: ¿Quién? pregunto confundido el tipo verde

Yamcha: ya sabe el maestro de historia universal

Picolo se rasca la cabeza

Yamcha: el gordo de color azul

Picolo: ohhhh, ese tipo, ¿está desaparecido? , la verdad es que creí que estaba en el hospital, ya sabes con ustedes rondando por aquí tenemos que asistir al médico por alguna fractura cada diez días

Yamcha: hay vamos, no exageres

Picolo: te recuerdo que en el segundo capítulo me cayó un piano

Yamcha: vale, dejemos eso de lado, ¿si no recordaban quién es? , ¿Para qué pusieron un aviso de desaparecido?

Picolo: es que el muy idiota trajo sushi para almorzar el día que desapareció y unos días después los monos que tienes como amigos destruyeron parte de la escuela junto con el salón de profesores y todo ese sushi se comenzó a pudrir, y pega un olor …..Ugh

Ayer pudimos encontrar el casillero donde están guardados pero resulta que está hecho de algún material super duro que no puede ser destruido, así que lo necesitamos para que nos diga la clave y poder sacar el sushi

Yamcha: ¿Por qué no tiran el casillero al mar? , es lo que hicieron con el tesoro escondido del pirata de azúcar

Picolo: ¡¿de qué coño estas ablando?!

Yamcha: creo que la pinche "neblina" esta afectándome, en fin ¿Por qué no lo tiras al mar hombre de pasto? dijo Yamcha medio mareado

Picolo: pues resulta que el director de la escuela dice que no podemos destruir propiedad de la escuela

Yamcha: jajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajaajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajajajjjjjjjajjajajajajjaajjajajajjajajajajjajajaajajajjajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajjajajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajjaajjajajajajajjajajajaj…..¡ja! . Se carcajeo Yamcha

Picolo: (serio)

Yamcha: oh, ¿era en serio? , pero si ya han destruido propiedad de la escuela antes y a la escuela de paso

Picolo: si pero el director, puede quitarnos algo que a ustedes no…el sueldo, así que no tiraremos nada al mar

Yamcha: (a la cámara) "no tiraremos nada al mar", ya oyeron niños, proteger el medio ambiente es importante para la vida

(N/a: y de eso niños se trata la navidad…creo que la "niebla" también me está afectando)

Yamcha: a continuación volvemos al estudio

La cámara vuelve al estudio

Niki: esperamos de todo corazón que ese sushi sea tirado al mar

Sk: a continuación tenemos a nuestro reportero estrella….

Niki: mejor dicho estrellado

Sk: a nuestro reportero estrelladísimo, Goku, entrevistando al director de la escuela kami en lo alto de la torre kami

Niki: vamos contigo sin ceso

La cámara muestra Goku…revolcándose en el piso con la mano en el corazón

Goku: ¡mi corazón!

Mientras en la pantalla aprecia la leyenda que decía:

Son Goku; reportero, destructor profesional, sin ceso,…. ¡alguien llame una puta ambulancia!, ¡es el prota, si se muere no hay fic!

Volviendo al estudio

Sk: ahora que lo pienso, ¿Raditz no es también pariente de Gohan?

Mientras con Raditz

Raditz: ¡mi corazón! .decía el hipster tirado en piso de los barrios bajos

De repente un niño paso cerca de ahí

Raditz: eh, niño ayúdame

Pilaf: no soy un niño, ¡soy el emperador pilaf!

Raditz: me vale si eres madona*, ayúdame de una vez

Pilaf: …

El niño se acerco a Raditz le saco la cartera, unas gafas de pasta y un cupón de Starbucks*, por que comprar un café en un lugar común no es de hipster

Y pilaf se fue silbando el opening de "vuela, pega y esquiva" *

Raditz: ¡CABRON!

Volviendo al estudio

Niki: a nadie le importa ese hipster, bueno televidentes, nos acaban de informar que la policía se encuentra en persecución con una mujer que tiene cargos por creación de híbridos perros panda

Sk: un momento eso me suena familiar

Niki: vallamos con chaos a la escena

Chaos: buenas tardes televidentes. Decía chaos a la cámara que se encontraba montado en un helicóptero mientras salía la leyenda

Chaos pigmeo; reportero, mimo prófugo, bomba kamikaze contra napa, ¿humano?

Chaos: estamos a punto de bajar a hablar con la perseguida

El helicóptero baja mientras la cámara graba por la ventana que un auto esta huyendo de la policía arrollando tanto carritos de fruta como le es posible

Y una vez el helicóptero baja lo suficiente se le oye decir

¿?: Joder, ese fue el decimo carrito que me llevo esta semana

Chaos: disculpe señorita, ¿podrias decirnos su nombre?

Luna: mi nombre es otakuluna, pero díganme luna….hola mami, estoy en televisión. Saludo la chica que iba vestida con una camisa de fuerza y la máscara de ken Kaneki de Tokio ghoul

Y la leyenda decía:

Luna: conductora profesional…de carritos de supermercado, traficante y creadora de perros panda, el dolor de cabeza del gobierno

Mientras en el estudio

Niki: luna, ¿eres tú?

Sk: ya decía que me sonaba familiar lo de los perros panda

Entonces la pantalla se divide dejando ver ambas transmisiones al mismo tiempo

Luna: Niki, stalker, ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?

Niki: destruí una casa

Sk: destruyo mi casa

Luna: típico de ustedes

Niki: ¿y a tu que has hecho?

Luna: ya sabes, lo normal

Niki: ¿traficar perros pandas?

Luna: a eso me dedico, pero no sabes lo duro que se ha puesto estos días el negocio, los putos del gobierno me la tiene agarrada por todos lados, ellos pueden crear un godzila que destruye la cuidad cada 5 días, pero cuando una comienza a crear híbridos perros panda en un laboratorio ilegal poniendo en duda la moral humana y todo código ético conocido se ponen sensibles

Niki: si, son unos cabrones

Sk: siento que soy la única normal aquí. Dijo mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la sien

Niki: bueno, esta ocupada, así que te dejo, suerte con tu negocio

Luna: chao chicos, y recuerden, ¡perros panda, para siempreeeeeeeeeeee! dijo antes de saltar a un acantilado con el auto solo para en el último momento sacar un paracaídas

Niki: bye

La transmisión se devuelve al estudio

Niki: y con eso termina ese segmento del noticiero

Sk: por lo menos chaos tenía piloto

Niki: ¿piloto?

Con chaos

Chaos: mierda

Con el estudio

 **BOOOOMMMMMMMMM**

Se ve una explosión por la ventana panorámica

Sk: ya cómprales un seguro carnal

Niki: oblígame…eeeeeeen fin solo nos queda la sección del clima y les aseguro que tiene una buena "trama", ¿si me entienden? , vamos allá

La cámara se pasa a marón

Marón: marón dice hola gente de la televisión

Y en la pantalla salía la leyenda

Marón dosgrandes; reportera, la del fans service, campeona de boxeo categoría pechos pesados, tonta de manual, ¡pasen el pack, papuh!

Entonces marón estaba señalando una pantalla digital donde aparecía un mapa de cuidad zatan

Marón: cómo podemos ver ahí una seria unión de nubes grises en esta zona del mapa. Dijo esta señalando una zona muy alta del mapa haciendo que su "trama" rebotara

Marón: y ahí otra más por ahí. Dijo señalando otra zona alta del mapa haciendo rebotar su "trama"

Mientras en otra parte del estudio

Niki: jejejejej. Me reía mientras colocaba nubes grises en partes altas del mapa con una tablet

Sk: eres horrible en muchos sentidos

Niki: ejem, y con eso terminamos el noticiero, justo a tiempo para el anochecer .dije viendo como el sol se volvía negro por la ventana

Sk: ¿anochecer? , pero si son la una de la tarde

Niki: ¿¡qué coño le sucede al tiempo en esta ciudad!?

Fin del cap.

Esperen falta Raditz

Raditz se hallaba caminando por las calles bajas de la cuidad

Raditz: como odio ser un personaje secundario descartable, solo los protas viven solos y sobreviven, ¿Cómo carajo fue que llegue aquí? , ahora que lo pienso, si estaba en la parada de autobuses, ¿Por qué no tome un autobús?

Pudo haber llamado alguien pero el muy idiota se paso tomándose selfies y publicándolas en instagram con el hastag.

#esperando#tengohambre#sisalgodeestamemudo

Pinche hipster

Entonces suena unos ruidos de sirenas de la policía

Raditz: al diablo con esto, me esconderé en ese basurero de ahí

Y el muy pendejo entro a una tienda de reggaetón

Ahora si fin del cap.

Glosario:

Como pueden notar ahora pongo un * en cada referencia resaltante y pongo la explicación al final

1*: nani: significa "que" en japonés

2*: harakiri: acto de auto suicidio de los samuráis de Japón donde se clavaban una espada a la barriga, según la creencia así podías recuperar tu honor después de una deshonra

Pero todos sabemos que no hay forma de recuperar el honor después de la basura que fue dragón Ball evolución

3* Kokomo: corazón en japonés

4*minecratf: un juego super desconocido donde se construyen cosas con bloques

5*baka: idiota en japonés

6*Gomen: disculpa en japonés

7*litle wich academia: unas pelis de anime sobre brujas

8*ippo makunaochi: el prota de un anime de boxeo super exagerado pero bien épico

9*: sao: esteeeeee. Pregúntenle a alguien más

10* madona: una mujer que se llamaba madona y era famosa

11*Starbucks: el nido de los hipster

12*: vuela, pega y esquiva: el primer opening de dragón Ball super, vamos no se hagan, todos sabemos cuál es

Por último quería darles las gracias a otakuluna por prestarme su oc para aparecer en este fic, nunca te rindas, un mundo de perros pandas es posible

Si quieren saber más de este personaje, tienen que leer mi otro fic del cual les dejo enlace

Link: s/12158042/1/el-extra%C3%B1o-de-verde

Eso sería todo, dejen rewiens, bye


	10. tenemos una bandade mentira

Hola mis hermanos lectores, ¿Qué haciendo?

Solo pregunto por pura coña

En realidad me vale un pepino lo que hagan

A no ser que hagan una animación en youtube sobre mí fanfic, e cuyo caso me siento muy interesado

Aunque conociendo a youtube seguro que me censuran casi que el 90% de todo el fanfic

Aun recuerdo cuando you tube era bueno

Dejando eso de lado

El fic tiene muchas referencias a muchos animes y muchas otras estupideces que me gustan

Y para evitarme problemas de copyright

Disclamer: nada me pertenece excepto la historia y los oc

 **ADVERTENCIA: EL CONTENIDO QUE ESTAN A PUNTO DE LEER PUEDE BAJAR SU ACTIVIDAD CEREBRAL HASTA LIMITES INSOPECHADOS POR LA HUMANIDAD**

 **NO NOS HACEMOS RESPONSABLES POR PENDEJADAS DE TERCEROS O DAÑOS PERMANENTES A TUS NOTAS DEL COLE**

 **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS P-RROS**

Una vez dichos las pendejadas de siempre

Comencemos

Las crónicas de krilin

En la crónica de hoy

"¿de qué me sirve una clase de historia en medio del desierto?"

Nuestros protas estaban en el desierto bajo una palmera mientras hacían castillito de arena

Niki: y…..listo .dije colocando una mini bandera improvisada hecha con una rama y una hojita

Krilin: este castillo esta perfecto

Niki: yo declaro este reino, el reino de las oppais*. Dije mientras tocaba una trompeta

Ni puta idea de donde la saque

Krilin: ya que hicimos esa pendejada, ¿me va a decir de una vez por que mi casi nos vuelo en pedazos en el otro capítulo?

Niki: ¿no te lo había explicado ya? pregunte confundido

Krilin: no solo se quedo en silencio y empezó a cavar un hueco en la tierra para buscar cangrejos, luego le dije que no había cangrejos en el desierto, pero resulta que si pues unos traficantes de cangrejos habían enterrado su mercancía por aquí, y desde entonces ha estado evitando hablar del tema, y cada que le pregunto me dice, "¡estoy esperando a que saquemos el nuevo cap!". explica mirándome de manera acusatoria

Pero no me doy cuenta por que krilin no mueve las cejas

Niki: ¡tienes que admitir que ese fue el mejor cangrejo en fogata que has probado!

Krilin: eso sí, pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal

Niki: ¿Qué tienes en contra de las desviaciones de temas principales?

Krilin: pues que son desviadas del tema principal

Niki: te tendrás que aguantar pelón, casi el 89% del todo el fic está hecho de puras desviaciones, ¿has visto el primer cap? , son como 9000 palabras, ¿Cómo crees que hice eso pelón?

Krilin: debería reconsiderar su manera de escribir maestro

Niki: que te den, pero creo que en parte tienes razón, supongo que podría hablarte de tu poder y toda esa mierda

Krilin: genial. Celebro el calvo

Niki: pero primero tendré que contar toda la historia del fri-ki, todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo…

Krilin pone cara de aburrimiento

(Si estoy consciente de que no puede mover las cejas y por ende no muestra casi ninguna expresión, pero háganle como si pudiera)

Krilin: ¿lo puede hacer sin desviaciones?

Niki: ¿Qué te crees? , ¿Qué esto es un fic decente? , pues no, está lleno de desviaciones

Krilin: joder

Flash back

(nota: originalmente aquí habría una voz sexy de narrador, pero lastimosamente el presupuesto se acabo

Sk: ¿se acabo?, ¿o lo gastaste? Me dice acusatoriamente

Niki: entiende mujer, las bazucas gastan mucha munición

Sk: si, claro, bazucas, no es como si te hubiera visto gastarte todo el dinero del presupuesto en las figuritas edición coleccionistas de "love live"*

Niki: ejem, no es el momento de hablar de mis compras privadas, mejor devuélvete a tu apartamento, creo que ya va a hacer la hora en la que la señora reza el credo

Sk: ¡que te den! dijo hiéndase mientras me sacaba el dedo del medio

Niki: creo que se enojo

Niki: en fin, los que se le quería decir es que yo voy a narrar yo, por motivos de dinero)

Comienzo

Hace un chingo de millones de años ,y no, no me refiero a miles d años tipo internet donde cada 2 años son mil años y una década son un millón de años

Yo me refiero a años reales, de esos que te enseñan en la escuela

Como decía, hace millones de años antes de un tipo que seguro no conocen llamado Jesús, creo que era famoso o algo así. En ese tiempo existían los cavernícolas que montaban dinosaurios

Y ustedes dirán

¿Pero si los dinosaurios existieron primero que los humanos?

Y yo les digo

¡Me vale madres, esto es dragón Ball, y en dragón Ball vale todo!

En fin los cavernícolas no tenían internet

Sí, yo tampoco sé como lograron sobrevivir

Como no tenían internet para divertirse los cavernícolas se lanzaban piedras entre ellos

cavernicola1: tú tomar piedra. Decía un cavernícola lanzándole una piedra a otro cavernícola

cavernicola2: yo tener, yo tener. Decía el hombre de la caverna

¡PLAF!

Y Le aplasto la cabeza, como seguro adivinaron, los pobres no eran muy listos

Entonces se acerca otro cavernícola

cavernicola3: oye, creo que esta muerto

cavernicola1: ¿Qué es estar muerto? Pregunto curioso

cavernicola3: no lo se

Reitero, los cavernícolas no eran nada listos

Pero entre todo ese cabeza dura, nació uno que era el elegido, el bendecido, aquel que llevaría a la raza humana a una época de iluminación absoluta

El elegido cambiaria el mundo

Pero lo aplasto una roca

Así que le toco el turno a la segunda persona con más inteligencia

Y ese era…..el que dibujaba mejor

Para que se hagan una idea era algo así como esas personas que dibujan bien en tu salón

Todo el mundo conoce alguien así

Y mientras uno dibuja como si tuviera algún tipo de fallo genético que hace parecer que tus dibujos abominaciones dignas de películas de horror

(N/A: el autor está resentido por que no sabe dibujar)

Pero el punto era que el tipo que sabia dibujar

Lo cual es un logro en una sociedad basada en piedras

Así que el tipo que sabia dibujar un día estaba bien tranquilo buscando piedras para su colección

Cuando de repente….

Piso excremento de mamut

Y, adivinen que hizo el tipo que sabia dibujar con el excremento de mamut

¿Dibujar? , es cavernícola no imbécil, solo fue a lavarse el pie en el rio

Mismo rio donde toda su tribu bebía agua

Agua que el mismo bebía, ¿saben qué?, olviden lo anterior sí que era un imbécil

Pero en lo que si no fue un imbécil fue en encontrar una planta que daba bayas de diferentes colores, así que el tipo las agarro, las llevo a su cueva y…..se la comió

Y luego murió por que las vallas eran venenosas

#interrupción#

Krilin: ¿hay algún protagonista que no muera en esta historia?

Niki: nope, es una serie llena de muertes estúpidas. Respondí mientras intentaba encender una fogata

Krilin: si sigues matando personajes vas a hacerle la competencia a shingeki no kyojin*. Decía krilin recordando ese grandioso anime

Niki: pues eso sí, pero mientras no me demanden me vale, ¡ahora deja de interrumpir mi increíble historia!

Krilin: ¿de qué me sirve saber una clase de historia en el desierto? Pregunto confundido

Niki: no lo sé, pero no lo averiguaremos hasta que te la cuente toda

=Fin de la interrupción=

Pues los cavernícolas que fueron al entierro de los otros cavernícolas que se murieron encontraron las vallas y se las llevaron para su casa

Y uno de esos cavernícolas piso por error una de esas bayas y vio la huella que dejo

¿Y saben que hizo el sujeto?

Se murió, resulta que compartía cueva con un oso prehistórico

Pero hubo otro de los que se había llevado las vallas que vio potencial en ellas

Así que las aplasto y pinto toda su cueva con los colores de las vallas y luego se sentó a comer

¿Y saben lo que paso?

También se murió por qué olvido lavarse las manos y toda su comida quedo manchada de bayas venenosas

#interrupción#

Krilin: ¿algún día llegara a la parte importante de la trama? Pregunto desesperado

Niki: calma pelón, no falta tanto

Literalmente 500 cavernícolas muertos después

Niki: y depuse del descubrimiento de que no era buena idea comer piedras el hermano gemelo del cavernícola pintor pudo cobrar su venganza matando a la tribu que dominaba la parte central de toda Europa. Dije relatando la historia que parecía más un anime estándar

Krilin: por kami, esta historia tiene más muertos que another* y mas episodios que one piece*

Niki: calma compañero ya casi llegamos

#fin de la interrupción#

En fin en medio de todo ese desastre cavernícola, un cavernícola piso excremento y se fue a lavar al rio

Mismo rio donde bebían agua

Estos tipos no aprenden

En fin, resulta que el cavernícola se encontró con las mismas bayas que el otro cavernícola y decidió llevárselas a su casa

Y entonces al final de todas esas muertes y demás estupideces el cavernícola el piso por accidente las vallas y vio que estas podían pintar el piso

Y decidió hacer lo mismo con las manos

¿Y saben que fue de ese cavernícola?

Pues se murió, resulta que era alérgico a las vallas y a su pintura

Pero su hermano que dibujaba como retrasado encontró las vallas y pinto los primeros dibujitos en las paredes

Y se cree que este cavernícola desarrollo poderes más allá de lo imaginable

Y todo aquel que veía sus dibujitos, absorbía mas inteligencia

Gracias a ese evento cósmico la humanidad pudo evolucionar

Y más importante dejaron de beber agua del rio donde se iban a lavar los pies

Con el paso del tiempo las futuras civilizaciones usaron este gran poder para avanzar

Los griegos pintaban dibujitos en jarrones para representar a sus dioses

Los egipcios usaron los jeroglíficos para contar historias bien extrañas sobre cosas cósmicas de las estrellas en las cuales crearon pirámides

Los chinos los usaron para crear la gran muralla china

Y los mayas plagiaron a los egipcios al crear pirámides cuadradas, siendo esta la primera vez que se realizo piratería

Y luego los chinos plagiaron a los mayas profesionalizando el arte de la piratería que se mantiene hasta hoy con los chinos como el máximo estándar

Pero ninguno de los anteriores se acerco al nivel de los legendarios japos (ósea japoneses), que eran seres divinos que alcanzaron la suprema evolución de los dibujitos

Y crearon el anime, las mechas, el echii, las novelas visuales, el hentay (7w7), el shonen, las mangas, y las figuritas de plástico que nos dejan sin dinero

Para que se hagan una idea fue algo así

Japo1: oye wey, ¿y si demostramos nuestra superioridad genética creando dibujitos llenos de peleas y mujeres pechugonas?

Japo2: por supuesto, es una gran idea, los llamaros anime y con el dominaremos el mundo

Y así fue que por razones que nadie comprende algunas personas que siguen la cultura japonesa desarrollaron el fri-ki de tanto ver anime

Fin de la historia

Niki: y así querido alumno, es que recibimos poderes sobrehumanos sin toda esa mamada del ki, o el chacra o una de esas vergas tan confusas

Krilin: ¿y eso como explica que casi nos mando a volar el cap. pasado?

Niki: ¿querías saber eso? pregunto confundido

Krilin hace facepalm

Niki: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

Krilin: creo que empiezo a entender a todos los que le quieren ver muerto maestro

Niki: es justo , bueno la razón por la que tus poderes reaccionan diferente según las situaciones , es por qué el fri-ki es una energía que se basa en los estados mentales y los gustos de cada individuo , como por ejemplo una yandere obtendrá poderes que mejoren su letalidad o habilidades de sigilo para acosar mejor a su presa . Explique de manera inteligente, cosa que es poco común en mí

Krilin: entiendo

Niki: la razón por que tus poderes funcionan diferente con cada enemigo que encuentras es por qué tu mentalidad a así lo decide, posiblemente sea por tu educación como monje en ese templo del que me contaste el otro día

Krilin: ¿quiere decir mi poderes tiene una versión pacifista y una de ataque?

Niki: ya vas captando, míralo así, ¿tus amigos tienen poderes diferentes cada uno?, ¿no?

Krilin: pos si

Niki: ¿vez? , eso es por que cada personalidad es diferente, por muy parecido que sean cada uno de ellos, todos tienen un rasgo diferencia de donde obtienen sus poderes

Krilin: ¿es algo así como "boku no Hero"*?, donde todo el mundo tiene un poder diferente

Niki: exacto pelón, lo que tenemos que hacer es descubrir todo tu poder y averiguar en que situación y objetivo especifico se activa la forma pacifista y la forma destructiva

…

…

…

Krilin: ¿y cuando lo haremos?

Niki: pronto

Krilin: aja, ¿con pronto se refiere a que va a esperar al siguiente capítulo?

Niki: SIP

Krilin: no se lo tome personal maestro, pero lo odio

Niki: tu y el resto de la población mundial

Fin de la crónica

Y ahora vamos a comenzar con el cap.

Escuela de ineptos cap. 10

" **nuestra falsa banda de rock"**

Salía Goku en su salón con casi todos los personajes secundarios y los de relleno

Y Yamcha, que es tan inútil que no sirve ni de relleno

Se encontraban esperando al que sería su profesor por el resto de la clase

Goku: ¿enserio está sucediendo? Pregunto Goku de la nada

Milk: ¿de qué estás hablando Goku-senpai?

Goku: es decir, ¿en verdad estamos a punto de hacerlo?

Ten: Goku ya hablamos de esto, si vas a preguntar algo, por favor habla de lo que vas a preguntar primero, ya es suficiente con que cada cosa que digas sea una estupidez como para que tengamos que ir adivinando que quieres decirnos. Se quejo el triclople

Goku: es verdad, lo que estoy preguntando es, ¿de verdad veremos clases?, ¿sin distracciones? , ¿Sin eventos random salidos de la nada? , ¿Enserio esta vez veremos clases?

Yamcha: puede que no recuerdes esto, pero estamos en una escuela, se supone que se ve clases en una escuela

Goku: hablando de cosas que no recuerdas, ¿alguien sabe cómo usar esto? dijo el saijan mostrando un objeto al grupo

Milk: ¿un….lápiz? dijo la yandere bastante confundida

Goku: es que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo use que se me olvido como es que funcionaba el asunto, jeje. Reía un poco nervioso Goku rascándose la nuca

A todos en el grupo les cayó una gota de sudor por la cien al estilo anime

Entonces ten se da cuenta de algo

Ten: shhhhhh, ¿lo escuchan? pregunto el triclople

Todos se callaron y prestaron atención

…

…

…

…

Y nada se escuchaba

(Tengan encuentra que en el mundo anime no se escuchan las conversaciones de los personajes de relleno)

Milk: pues yo no escucho nada. Dijo la yandere

Ten: exacto, para este punto krilin debía haber hecho un comentario sarcástico sobre Goku y poca inteligencia

Chaos: cierto, ¿que krilin no es el que hace los comentarios sarcásticos y los remates a los chistes?

Entonces todos voltearon a ver el asiento de krilin

Solo para observar como el pelón con peluca dormía sobre su pupitre mientras murmuraba cosas entre sueños

Krilin: zzzz, sí, quiero que seas mi waifu rias gremory* zzzzzz. Decía entre sueños el pelón con peluca

Ah y Black le estaba dibujando un pene en la cara con un marcador negro

Black: nunca hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad niños. Decía a la audiencia rompiendo así la cuarta pared

Goku: creo que se quedo viendo la nueva temporada de high school dxd hasta tarde. Decía Goku mientras tocaba la cara de krilin para ver si mostraba señales de vida

Milk: eso lo explica

Krilin: zzzzzzz, puto madhause*, arruinaste esa bella animación de esas oppais*. Se quejaba el pelón

Ten: creo que no le gusta la nueva temporada

En eso entra la maestra picoro y se sienta en el asiento de su escritorio

Picoro: muy bien escorias, después de mucho dialogar con el director, el cual me amenazo con bajarme el sueldo si no lo hacía, yo seré su único profesor mientras se termina de reparar la escuela. Explico el verdoso

Picolo: ¿alguna pregunta? Pregunto el maestro

Goku levanto la mano

Picoro: sé que me voy a arrepentir pero…. ¿si Goku?

Goku: ¿si la casa de Bob esponja es redonda, por que tiene esquinas por dentro? Pregunto el saijan

Picoro: preguntas sobre la clase

Goku: entonces ninguna

Picolo: bien ya que pasamos ese raro momento, comencemos a pasar la asistencia

(Me puse creativo en esta parte)

Picolo: bien, el primero es… ¿inútil?

Yamcha: creo que ese soy yo, presente

Picolo: déjame adivinar, ¿el director kami hizo esta lista? Pregunto el profesor

Todo el salón asintió

Goku: ese tipo nos odia

Picolo: yo también los odiaría si hubieran destruido el 90% de toda mi escuela. Explico el maestro Picolo

Goku: pos eso es cierto

Picolo: continúo…. ¿psicópata acosadora?

Milk: aquí

Picolo: ¿fenómeno 1?

Ten: presente

Picolo: ¿fenómeno 2?

Chaos: aquí

Picolo: ¿sin ceso?

Goku: presente

Picolo: ¿niño homúnculo* de bruce wilis*?

Krilin: zzzzzzzz

Picolo: ¿sin ceso versión emo darketo?

Black: ¡que me llamo Black!

Picolo: no según la lista, ¿sin ceso versión china?

Turles: ¡se pronuncia Turles!

Picolo: ¿chovit*?

18: joder, ¡que no soy un chovit*! Se quejaba la androide

Picolo: ¿don gato?

Bilis: presente

Picolo: ¿Garfield* shiny*?

Champa: presente

Picolo: ¿afeminado?

Wiss: aquí querido profesor

Picolo: ¿repoio*?

Vados: aquí

Picolo: ¿denle pastillas a esa loca?

Pero nadie contesto

Picolo: ¿denle pastillas a esa loca?, ¿alguien sabe quien es?

Krilin: por el nombre diría que esa es Launch. Dijo krilin que ya había despertado

Goku: krilin, volviste

Krilin: si resulta que rias gremory estaba operada, eso le quito lo divertido, me pica un poco la cara. Decía mientras se rascaba donde Black le había pintado un pene

Goku: si luego te explico, ¿le paso algo a Launch, ten?

Ten: la última vez que la vi estaba hablando de que la habían aceptado en el club de fotografía

A krilin se le van los colores

Krilin: ¿di-jiii-ste, club de fotografía? Decía el pelón mientras temblaba

Ten: si, ¿Por qué? pregunto curioso

En eso krilin saca una foto marón en bañador muy suculenta

Krilin: ¡ofrezco este sacrificio a los dioses del anime a cambio de protección! Grito el pelón mientras rompía la foto en pedacitos

Milk: ¿ahora qué coño te pasa? , ¿Aun estas afectado por lo del humos del capítulo pasado?

Krilin: no hay tiempo para bromas estúpidas milk, todos los hombres de este salón están en un grave peligro. Dijo el pelón mientras hacia un circulo de alquimista en el piso del salón con un cosplay de Edward elrick *

Ten: krilin te hemos dicho que que no te comas los trozos de pizza que encuentras bajo tu cama, te hace actuar como un loco

Krilin: ¿qué hay de loco en mis acciones? Decía el pelón mientras se ponía a rezar a una figurita del gran akira toriyama hecha con plastilina

Chaos: nos puede explicar ¿Por qué estas actuando como si te hubieras fumado lo que el tío de 18 cultiva en su sótano?

Todos voltean a ver a 18

18: ¡les juro que es para fines medicinales!

Krilin: ¿Qué no lo saben? , en el club de fotografía solo hay mujeres

Ten: ¿y?

Krilin: la razón de eso es por que todas las mujeres de ese club son…

Krilin se acerca al oído de ten para susurrarle

Krilin: fuyoshis. Susurra el pelón

Entonces todos ponen cara como el meme de Bob esponja cavernícola

Krilin: y si lo que me dices es verdad entonces siento decirte tu novia se ha convertido en un monstruo hambriento de shipigns de personajes masculinos de manera forzada

Ten: Psss, Launch sigue siendo la misma

En eso la puerta se abre Y entra Launch

Launch: perdón por llegar tarde, desde que legalizaron la mariguana todo esta cubierto de niebla y es difícil encontrar un autobús con filtro de aire

Ten: ¿vez?, es la misma de siempre. Decía el triclople viendo a su novia

En eso la chica se acerca al grupo

Launch: hola chicos

Todos: hola Launch

Launch: oye ten. Llamo a su novio

Ten: ¿que pasa? Pregunto curioso

Launch: ¿alguna vez has visto a Broly de la otra clase?

Ten: pues si, un par de veces, ¿por? Pregunta confundido

Launch: ¿te has preguntado alguna vez que tan grande es su "paquete"?

Todos en el salón pusieron cara de "WTF MY NIGGA"

Ten: con riesgo de sonar gay diré que algunas veces

Todos los que estaban cerca de el se alejaron unos centímetros

Ten: vamos, el tipo mide dos metros de alto, es imposible no preguntarse eso. Se defendió el triclople

Launch: ¿y has notado que el siempre esta solo? , deberías acercarte al como un amigo **íntimo** , Una **mano** de consuelo y enseñarle **todo lo que hay dentro de ti**

Ten: ¿estas haciendo eso que hacen las fuyoshis de shipiar a dos hombres que apenas o ni se conocen?

Launch: (nerviosa) no, pero si tu quisieras hacer algo parecido y traerme una foto, no me opondría para nada

Ten: aja, claro, odio cuando krilin tiene razón

Launch: hablando de krilin, oye pelón, has pensado en…

Krilin: ¡ATRÁS DEMOSNIO! grito el pelón mientras le lanzaba agua bendita a Launch

Launch: ¡AHHHHHHH! Gritaba la chica mientras se revolcaba en el piso y echaba humo

Krilin: nadie me hará uke mientras respire por mi nariz. Decía mientras le apuntaba con una cruz

18: tú no tienes nariz

Krilin: no comiences chovit

18: ¡que no soy un chovit!

Launch: ¡me has vencido! , ¡Pero volveré y los shipiare para que sean ukes ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! Decía la chica mientras se derretía en el suelo

Ten: ¿¡qué coño!? , ¡Krilin derretiste a mi novia! , ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar un cuando tienes tres ojos y tus amigos son un montón de retrasados que destruyen todo! sin ofender chicos. Le dijo esto ultimo al grupo

Goku: no te preocupes amigo

Milk: si estamos acostumbrados

Krilin: tranquilo amigo, tu novia no se murió, solo volvió al lugar donde el mal nace

Goku: ¿la tienda de reggaetón?

Krilin: cerca, la tienda de live action, ese lugar es pura maldad

Yamcha: perfecto, ahora Launch se convirtió en una amenaza, ya teníamos mucho con milk y sus problemas mentales

Milk: si deberíamos comer hay… ¿estaban diciendo algo chicos?, estaba hablando con la voz en mi cabeza. Explicaba la yandere como si fuera normal

Picoro: oigan escorias, si ya terminaron de hablar idioteces, aun nos falta un alumno, ¿Quién es?... ¿piña enojada?

Todos: vegueta

Goku: ¿alguien sabe donde esta?

Krilin: no lo he visto desde la mitad del cap. pasado

Mientras en un parque cercano

Niki: ¡MIERDA!, me olvide de vegueta

Sk: bro si vas a gritar de repente sin ningún aviso aunque sea espera hasta estar en un lugar menos público, literalmente mataste a una ardilla de un infarto

Niki: no hay tiempo para estupideces ecológicas, debo buscar a vegueta

Sk: cálmate, no es como si lo hubieras mandado a un lugar peligroso

Niki: pues…..dije medio nervioso

Sk: oh mierda, ¿A dónde lo enviaste?

Mientras tanto en alguna isla del Caribe

Vegueta: ¿insectos? , ¿Cuándo vamos a hacer el reportaje sobre la isla random del Caribe?

En eso suena su teléfono

"vuela, pega y esquiva, hazlo con más fuerza…"

Vegueta: qué bueno que me compre este teléfono después de que el enano de krilin me dejara la cara como pintura de picazo. Decía contestando su teléfono

Niki: ¿vegueta?

Vegueta: ¿Qué pasa insecto?, estoy esperando lo del reportaje

Niki: ¿sigues vivo? , uff, una tumba menos que hacer

Vegueta: ¿Qué?

Niki: ignora eso, en cuanto a lo otro del reportaje, se me hace que nos olvidamos completamente de ti

Vegueta: ¡¿Qué?!

Niki: y ahora me doy cuenta de que la dirección que te di no era la de una isla random en el Caribe, es la un lugar llamada la isla de los gusanos gigantes, mi error

Vegueta abre los ojos como platos

Niki: ya envié a alguien a buscarte, llegara en…dos horas, intenta que no te coman los gusanos, adiós. Y cuelgo

En eso vegueta es ensombrecido por una enorme sombra detrás de el

Vegueta: por que no puedo terminar nunca en un baño termal

Volviendo al parque

Sk: ¿dos horas?, ¿eh?, es curioso por que literalmente tienes un jet privado que robaste del gobierno que puede llegar en dos minutos. Reprocho stalker

Niki: ¿y gastar combustible? , Psss, ¿me crees millonario o buena persona?

Sk: a veces olvido que eres la persona cuya cabeza es buscada hasta por los aliens

Volviendo a la escuela

Milk: ya aparecerá

Picolo: si ya terminaron, vamos a empezar la clase

Riiiiiiiiiing

Goku: el timbre de salida

Picolo: ¿desde cuándo esta escuela tiene timbre?

Yamcha: ¿Qué importa? , me largo de aquí

Krilin: hasta que dicen una buena línea inútil

Picolo: putos niños, pero no pueden huir por siempre de la educación

Krilin: eso creía yo hasta que conocí a Goku

Ya mas tarde

Goku: ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué las clases no eran mas largas antes?

Krilin: también destruiste gran parte de la cafetería, así que acortaron las clases y no nos dan almuerzo, los que nos deja una cantidad ridícula de tiempo libre, así que si me disculpan, el porno no se descarga solo

Niki: pues el porno tendrá que esperar. Dije apareciendo de entre unos arbustos

Milk: ¿Qué hacías en esos arbustos como un acosador aterrador?

Niki: lo dices por experiencia, ¿verdad?

Milk: ¿Qué intentas decir?

Niki: olvídalo, vine a dar mi segunda orden como actual dueño de sus almas

Goku: oh, se me había olvidado esa parte, ¿Qué será esta vez? , ¿Robar ropa interior femenina?

Niki: ¿me creen enfermo?

Todos se me quedan viendo de manera acusadora

Niki: no contesten, les vine a decir que me acompañen al desierto, necesito hacer una entrega a domicilio cerca de un pequeño pueblo donde están haciendo una batalla de bandas

Yamcha: déjame adivinar, ¿quieres que compitan en la batalla de bandas para ganar el premio que posiblemente es mucho dinero?, pero al final resultara que se vuelven famosos y la fama los llena de codicia y la banda se separa solo para dejar como moraleja que lo que importa es la amistad?

Niki: ¿Qué?, no idiota, ¿Qué crees? , Que estamos en una peli de Hollywood donde todos las pelis de adolescentes en la escuela tiene una banda y al final sucede toda esa mamada?, pues no, esto es un fic estúpido que no se toma enserio, solo quiero que me acompañen por que son mis amigos

Milk: si, aja, y yo no le robo la ropa interior a Goku

Goku: ¿entonces no son los duendes de los calzones?

Krilin: joder Goku no existen los duendes de los calzones

Goku: ¿Qué sabes tú? , yo no creía que existían los fenómenos de circo, pero conocí a ten

Ten: ¡oye!...nah tiene razón

Krilin: el punto es, suelta la sopa autor, sabemos bien que no nos llevarías a un viaje por el desierto a no ser que nos vendieras como esclavos a unos árabes millonarios

Niki: ¿no los pude engañar, eh?, supongo que las hice la misma muchas veces, en realidad quiero que vengan conmigo por que es un concierto de bandas juveniles, y necesito que finjan ser una de la cual soy su represente

Chaos: ¿Por qué? , ¿No te dejan pasar por el desierto?

Niki: digamos que hubo un problema con un trabajo que involucraba perros pandas alterados genéticamente en un laboratorio y ahora no me puedo aparecer por allá sin que quieran hacerme un hoyo en la frente con una bala. Explique mi situación

Goku: ¿si sabes que no tocamos ni la puerta?, Cómo vamos a participar?

Niki: no tienen que ganar, genio, ni siquiera tienen que participar, solo tiene que fingir ser jóvenes llenos de hormonas dispuestos a cometer estupideces de las que se arrepentirán el resto de sus vida mientras que tocan música

Krilin: oye, tenemos 3 de esas 4 cosas, esto será fácil

Niki: perfecto, pero antes de cualquier cosa, vallan a intentar verse menos….ustedes y mas metaleros, nos veremos a las 8 pm para salir al punto de encuentro, nos vemos. Dije despidiéndome

Krilin: oh, por cierto autor, ¿has visto a vegueta?, no lo encontramos por ningún lado

Niki: (nervioso), oh si…me dijo que tenía que ir a una convención de chicos malhumorados pelo piña extraterrestres

Krilin: diría que es mentira, pero me lo creo de vegueta

Niki: yo le digo el plan y los alcanzamos allá

Todos: ok

Ya en la casa de krilin

Milk: Goku-senpai ¿Por qué saltamos la escena hasta la casa de krilin?

Goku: bueno el autor dijo que debíamos cambiar nuestra apariencia, eso significa ponerse un disfraz y no hay mejor lugar para encontrar un disfraz que la casa de un otaku aficionado al cosplay

Milk: eso tiene lógica, y otra pregunta... ¿por qué la casa de krilin es una isla en medio de la nada?

Goku: nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera el mismo, pero posiblemente tenga algo que ver con aliens o una conspiración del gobierno, descubriremos eso en otro capítulo, ahora a vestirnos

Y de repente toda la escena pasa a ser una pasarela con luces fashions y todo el asunto

Hasta el presupuesto me alcanzo para contratar una voz de narrador

Pero no es sensual

Narrador: hola personas del internet, aquí el narrador random desde la pasarela en la Kame hause en medio de la nada, ¿Por qué en medio de la nada? , nadie lo sabe, pero a lo que vinimos

Narrador: hoy vamos a ser testigos de cómo un montón de tontos aficionados al anime pasan a ser la viva imagen de la peor pesadilla de los ancianos y la tortura de los padres… ¡un metalero!

Narrador: y aquí viene Goku con una sensacional peluca naranja del largo del super-saiyajin 3, solo que en esta conserva sus cejas, en el brazo derecho posee un tatuaje que dice: "contra la autoridad, menos mi jefa"

Narrador: al parecer o es tan idiota como todos creíamos

Narrador: lleva unos pantalones ajustados que resaltan su trasero, tan firme y musculosa que las fuyoshis no se cansan de shipiarlo de uke

En eso sale en una esquina con un letrero que dice "true history"

Narrador: y de camisa lleva a una con el dibujo de un gatito, rudo por fuera, pero niñita asustadiza por dentro

Narrador: ahora le toca a krilin, quien oculta su calvicie con una enorme peluca tipo afro que le tapa la cara impidiéndole ver, pero Yolo*, también lleva pantalones blancos de los ochenta tipo Elvis presley*

Y por ultimo lleva una camiseta que dice: "oppais 4 live"

(Oppais for live)

Y hasta ahí lo dejo por qué me estoy cansando de escribir esta mierda

Ya en el punto de encuentro

Niki: ¿y dime vegueta que tal estaba la isla de gusanos?

Vegueta: ¡esas mierda casi me comen, no sé cómo fue que Salí vivo! se quejaba el príncipe saijan

Niki: no seas fresa, si hasta te envié a alguien para que te buscara

Vegueta: si a un viejo con cara de pedófilo al que se llamaba Jack caradepederasta, estoy seguro que ese tipo me quería convertir en su trapito*

Niki: ya cállate o te envió de vuelta ahí viene los otros

Goku: holaps. Saludo el saijan llegando

Niki: wooa, parecen como si se hubieran fugado de una correccional/rehabilitación de emos adictos a los froty lupis*, justo lo que una banda de metal representa, perfecto

Goku: ¿vegueta?, ¿Dónde estabas amigo?, te perdiste el intento de Launch por shipiar a ten con Broly

Vegueta: eso no importa, por que están vestidos como si hubieran sido vomitados por un unicornio con indigestión

Milk: ¿no le explicaste? Me pregunta la yandere

Niki: no, quería su cara de sorpresa al saber que se tiene que vestir igual

Vegueta: ¿¡que!?

Niki: ya oíste piña ponte esto. Dije dándole ropa

Vegueta: ¿una camia de hello kyty?

Niki: nada dice banda de rock como unos integrantes de gustos sexuales dudosos

Vegueta: como te odio .decía resignado poniendo se la camisa

Niki: bien, ya que tiene la apariencia, tendrán que tener un instrumento a la mano, Goku serás el vocalistas

Goku: ¿Por qué?

Niki: ¿Por qué tu voz en la versión japonesa del anime es tan aguda que parte vidrios blindados

Goku: ok

Niki: vegueta, eres el bajista porque Yolo

Vegueta: estúpido insecto

Niki: krilin eres el baterista tienes los brazos fuertes de tanto jalarte el ganso

Krilin: ¿ese comentario era necesario

Niki: no pero me encanta joder, milk tu vas a la guitarra eléctrica por conveniencia de la trama

Milk: no se que responder a eso

Niki: ten, tus eres el que se encarga de los efectos especiales

Ten: nada que objetar

Niki: y por último Yamcha, que por su gran utilidad será…..el que carga el equipaje de los demás

Yamcha: ¿Qué?

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el muy idiota antes de que todo el mundo le lanzara los instrumentos encima

Niki: y ya que estamos listo partamos en la ban de la banda. Dije señalando una ban atrás de mí

Vegueta: "putoelquelolea". Decía el ahora puto vegueta leyendo lo que decía en la ban

Niki: me tome la molestia la darles un nombre, no me lo agradezcan

Krilin: créeme, nadie lo va a hacer

Niki: en marcha

Ya en el camino

Niki:…

Goku:…

Krilin:…

Vegueta:…..

Milk:….

Ten:…

Yamcha:…

Krilin: ejem, ¿el desierto queda muy lejos?

Niki: usaría un salto de escena pero no nos alcanza el presupuesto, mientras… ¿quieren escuchar música?

Todos: si

Niki: tengo una buena por aquí y va justo con el tema de este capitulo

(Es una canción que todos conocemos pero para estar más claros les dejare el enlace)

(Link: watch?v=ySihhb7sUyE)

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place  
Singin'

 **We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you**

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shouting in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

 **We will we will rock you**  
Sing it  
 **We will we will rock you**

Y asi llegamos cantando hasta que llegamos al lugar de las bandas

Habia muchos jóvenes que no usaban camisa

De ambos sexos

También había un montón de luces por aquí y por allá

Y uno que otro loco que le gritaba a las piedras

Aunque posiblemente habían consumido sustancias de dudosa legalidad antes de eso

Niki: al fin llegamos, si me hubiera quedado un minuto más en ese auto, estar tanto tiempo con tantos idiotas no es saludable

Milk: tampoco es como si nosotros lo disfrutáramos

Niki: mejor terminemos con esto rápido, buscare a mi contacto, si ven a algún poli cerca actúen lo mas metaleros posibles, por el momento mézclense entre la multitud

Cada uno se fue por su lado

Con Goku

El muy idiota se puso a revisar el escenario que habían montado para la batalla de bandas

Con krilin y vegueta

Vegueta: no pensé que pudiera haber gente más fea que tu, pero después de ver a estos fenómenos hasta yo me asusto

Krilin: yo no puedo ver nada, el pinche afro es muy grande, ¿Por qué lo compre talla normal? , debí haberlo comprado talla duende como el resto de mi ropa

Mientras que con milk y Goku

La yandere vigilaba de cerca las posibles mujeres que se le podían acercar a Goku

Milk: bien esa esta chichona se muere, esa es rubia, se muere, esa luce extremadamente triste y lamentable, también se muere

Goku: oye amor, ¿no crees que exageres un poco con todo eso de tratar de matar todas las mujeres que se cruzan en mi camino?

Milk: solo estoy cuidándote de cualquier **SUCIA ZORA ASQUEROSA QUE SE TE ACERQUE**

Cabe destacar que todo esto se lo dijo con una cara infernal

Goku: ok, me iré ver el escenario, te veo luego

Milk: hasta luego senpai, ¿Dónde iba? , claro, esa luce como yo, se muere….

Mientras conmigo

Niki: uff, ¿Dónde está el condenado contacto?

¿?: ¿Niki eres tú?

Niki: ¿luna?

Luna: ¿Niki?

Niki: luna

Luna: Niki

Niki: luna

Luna: ¿y si dejamos de decir nuestro nombre como pendejos?

Niki: me parece bien, ¿Qué haces aquí compañera? , no te había visto en persona desde que hicimos lo de los perros panda

Luna: eso no salió bien, tuve que venir de encubierto como una representante de una banda

Niki: yo hice lo mismo, ahora mismo estoy buscando a mi contacto para poder entregarle el paquete

Luna: eso es curioso, yo estoy buscando al idiota que me iba a traer el paquete

Niki: menudo idiota

Luna: si, bueno te dejo, quizás te vea después para crear nuevas cosas genéticamente ilegales

Niki: claro, llama cuando quieras

Y ambos nos fuimos de ahí

Con Goku

El sin ceso se paseaba por el escenario y miraba todo lo bien elaborado que estaba

Y de repente vio la debilidad de todo idiota que causa desastre

Botones brillantes

Goku: uhn, botones, ¿para que servirán?

Y si ustedes visto ante a un tonto cerca de botones brillantes saben bien el desastre que fue causado ese día

Pero como me duele mucho el dedo de tanto teclear solo les voy a resumir lo que paso

Digamos que hubo mucho fuego

Algunas personas fueron aplastadas por algunos amplificadores de sonido que habían salido volando

Y una carpa que decía afuera "bandas" se prendió en fuego

Por suerte nadie se murió

Ahora pasemos a la escena

Vegueta: ¡kakaroto! , ¿¡Qué hiciste!?

Goku: no puedes probar que fue yo

Krilin: Goku tu eres el único con la capacidad de incendiar un lugar en medio de la nada

Goku: pos si es cierto

Ya después de todo el desastre

Niki: rayos chicos, les dije que fingieran ser metaleros, no que incendiaran todo para atraer a los policías al lugar

En ese momento un tipo se para encima del escenario y dice algo en el micrófono

Tipo: umm, bueno ya que la carpa de las bandas se incendio y el 98% de todos los participantes están hospitalizados , pasaremos a la semifinal con las dos únicas bandas que sobrevivieron a la explosión y estas "putoelquelolea" y "los sukulentos", por favor ambas bandas pasen al escenario en un rato

Niki: oh joder, es posible que mi contacto este en el hospital, mejor vámonos

Nos estábamos yendo pero...

Poli: ¿A dónde creen que van? dijo cortándonos el paso

Niki: umm, pues la audiencia esta prendida en el sentido más literal de la palabra, asi que nos retiramos, que los sukulentos ganen no nos importa, ¿verdad chicos?

Goku: claro , no es como si estuviéramos huyendo de usted por qué en realidad no somos una banda real y nada mas fingimos ser una ,jeje

Niki: (juro que si salgo de esta te ahorco Goku). Decía en mis pensamientos

Oficial: ¿asi que se retiran?, eso no suena muy metalero, a no ser que no sean una banda de metal real y solo hayan estado fingiendo para ocultar algo ilícito

Niki: (nervioso) solo bromeábamos oficial, obviamente no nos vamos a retirar, eso no es lo que haría una banda de metal autentica, la cual obviamente somos. Dije nervioso

Poli: los estaré vigilando. Dijo hiéndase por ahí

Niki: joder, ¿algo más puede pasar hoy?

Yamcha: pues mientras hablabas unos tipos vinieron y secuestraron a toda nuestra banda, execto a mí, por que soy el que carga el equipaje

Niki: ¡joder Yamcha! , ¿Qué haces ahí como un imbécil? , ayúdame a buscarlos si no tocan en unos minutos la poli nos va a cachar

Mientras con los secuestrados

Se veían a los chicos amarrados a unas sillas con costales de papas cubriéndoles la cabeza

Milk: ¿asi se siente ser secuestrado? , extraño, por lo general yo soy quien secuestra personas

Goku: si van a colocarme un costal de papas aunque sea dejen papas para poder comer

Vegueta: mi mama me dijo que algún día me secuestrarían por ser demasiado guapo, nunca pensé que ese día llegaría

Ten: si me van a vender al circo de fenómenos que no sea el chino, no me aguanto esos acentos

Krilin: mierda ¡¿Por qué me siguen secuestrando?! No me interesa lo que hagan conmigo, pero por lo que más quieran no me tiren a un desierto, la última vez que me secuestraron y me tiraron a un desierto conocí a un idiota de profesión

Milk: ¿Quién?

Krilin: el autor

Milk: ¡no nos tiren a un desierto!

En eso les quitan los sacos

Y se revela a un montón de chicos con pinta de ladrones

Krilin: ¿Qué ustedes no son los suculentos?

En eso uno de los miembros le da un zape

¿?: Se dice "sukulentos", y ustedes son unas mentes diabólicas

Krilin: lo dices por la chica, pues no te lo negamos esa mujer es el demonio

¿?: No se hagan los pendejos, sabemos bien que sabotearon todo para eliminar a todos las bandas y ganar el concurso, pero no contaban con que nosotros estábamos en baño

Krilin: ¿todos juntos?

¿?: Si quieres ser la mejor banda debes sincronizarte en todos los aspectos hasta en el baño

Krilin: eso es un asco, además nosotros solo venimos a entregar un paquete, ni siquiera somos una banda real, ¿verdad chicos?

Goku: no tocamos ni la puerta de nuestras casas

¿?: ¡A callar! , ¿Me vez cara de idiota?

Krilin: mujer no puedo ver nada con este afro

21 le quita el afro a krilin quien aprovecha y obtiene una buena vista de su trama

Krilin: (ser secuestrado no es tan malo)

21: el truco de fingir ser una banda para traficar cosas lo inventamos nosotros. Decía la chica

Krilin: "oie", me pareces conocida ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

21: mi nombre es 21, androide 21 para ti, y estos son mis primos 13, 14 y 15. Decía la sensual mujer presentando a su banda

Krilin: ¿de casualidad no eres familiar de una chica llamada 18?

21: ¿conoces a nuestra prima?

Milk: me debes de estar jodiendo, ¿hay más androides jodedores?, apenas y aguantamos a los dos que tenemos en la escuela

Goku: ¿los fabrican en serie, o como es la cosa?

Ten: hasta están enumerados, y yo que creí que la familia de Goku era rara

En eso llego yo rompiendo una pared con una bazuca

Niki: ya llego el autor al rescate

Milk: no se si aliviarme o preocuparme

Niki: valla manera de decir gracias

Luna: ¡¿qué está pasando aquí?! , salgo 30 minutos a comprar un sándwich y cuando vuelvo medio lugar está en llamas

Niki: luna

Luna: niki

Niki: luna

Luna: Niki

Niki: dejemos esta pendejada dejo de ser gracioso, ¿esta es tu banda?

Luna: ¿esos retrasados son tu banda?

Niki: si pero solo de mentira te dije que solo vine a entregar un paquete

Luna: la mía si es real pero solo vine a recoger un paquete

…..

…..

…..

Cabe destacar que para ese entonces todos nos veían con cara de

"¿es que son estúpidos?"

Milk: ¿deberíamos decir algo?

Krilin: se darán cuenta en…3, 2 ,1 y…

Luna: ¡tú me vas a entregar el paquete!

Niki: ¡tú eres la que ordeno el paquete!

Vegueta: ¡al fin! celebro el saijan

Al final todo resulto bien

Luna recibió su paquete

Los "sukulentos" soltaron a los chicos y se volvieron amigos

Resulto que existen 21 androides en total

Y al final de la noche "putoelquelolea" pasó al escenario a cantar por primera vez en su vida

Y digamos que deben dar gracia a su deidad de preferencia por que esto es un fic sin audio

La voz de Goku enserio parte vidrios blindados

Fin del cap. **P-RROS**

Y eso sería todos mis compatriotas del fanfic

O eso diría si no me hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer un mini especial

 **21 razones por la que odiar a los androides**

Los chicos estaban devueltos en clases

Picolo: ¿ven chicos?, no pueden huir de la educación

Vegueta: ¿enserio vamos a ver clases?

Picolo: SIP, y nada va a interrumpir esa vez

Eso dijo antes de que una pared le explotara encima

21: ¡18! saludo la suculenta androide

18: ¿21?

21: ¿este es el salón correcto?, por fin

Milk: ¿Cómo que el salón correcto?

21: tuvimos que explotar otros 5 salones antes de llegar aquí…pero en uno de esos nos encentres a este de aquí .dijo la pelirroja lanzando aun amordazado 17 al piso del salón

21: tuvimos que inmovilizarlo por que se quería escapar, creo que aun esta traumado por esas veces que jugábamos al doctor cuando pequeños

Goku: eso no suena tan mal

17: solo me usaban como paciente y luego me hacían un enema

21: mejor cállate. Dijo noqueándolo

21: en fin, ¿Cómo has estado? , ¿El tío 19 se sigue pareciendo a mecoboy*?

Y antes de que 18 dijera algo krilin llego al salón

Krilin: oigan chicos alguien está explotando salones y….

El pelón vio a los androides reunidos

Una 18 un problema

Muchos 18 muchos problemas

Krilin: no. dijo antes de azotar la puerta

21: me cae bien el enano

Mientras en una tienda de sándwiches

Niki: sigo sin entender el asunto tuyo con los perros panda

Luna: es algo asi como lo tuyo con tus bazucas

Niki: ahora todo tiene sentido

Fin del cap.

Uff, no he parado de escribir desde la mañana

Me duelen los dedos asi que será una despedida corta

Pero antes un anuncio

Ahora mismo me encuentro jugando Nostale

Soy nivel 29 y me preguntaba que si tenían cuenta podrían ayudarme a no ser tan noob

Quien esté interesado por fa deje un rewiens

Y quien no también

Gracias por su atención

Bye

Pero antes el glosario de referencias

Oppais: pechos en japonés

Love live: anime moe

Another: anime donde muere casi todos los personajes

Shingeki no kyojin: lo mismo que el anterior pero con gigantes

One piece: también conocido como "¿ESTA MIERDA NUNCA SE ACABA?", es un anime super largo de un niño hecho de goma

Boku no Hero: no confundir con boku no pico, es un anime de super héroes

Rías gremory: solo una palabra define este personaje: suculencia

Madhause: estudio encargado de diversos animes a veces la cagan pero siempre hace el trabajo

Homúnculo: una criatura echa artificialmente

Bruce wilis: un pelón famoso

Chovit: un anime sobre chicas robot, de ahí el parecido con 18

Garfield: un gato gordo y flojo que es famoso

Shyny: esto es un término de pokemon, es cuando un pokemon no es del color natural de los otros pokemon por lo tanto un shyny

Repoio: termino de internet para algo que esta sexualizado

Edward elrick: un prota del anime full metal alchemist

Elvis presley: un wey famoso hace mucho tiempo

Fruti lupis: o froot loops, es un cereal a colores

Mecoboy: es un personaje de la serie "vete a la versh", serie que me inspiro a hacer este fic, es muy buena

Y eso es todo fin


End file.
